Daily Life Of Yakuza
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi ahli waris dari organisasi Yakuza. kali ini mereka diharuskan tinggal berdua (lagi?). Special: Ghost Story 2. OOC, Sho-ai, NaruSasu. Update! RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimmer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu  
**

**Warning: Crack, Typo, Gaje, Sho-ai, OOC dan hal lainnya.  
**

**Rating: T  
**

* * *

**Daily Life Of Yakuza  
**

**Meeting**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**(Part 1)  
**

* * *

Sekolah... Sekolah.. Sekolah...

Setting yang terlalu biasa untuk kemunculanku, bukan? Setiap tokoh utama, tentu saja seperti diriku dan tokoh utama lain, harus muncul di sekolah pada episode pertama...

Pffttt... Jangan bercanda... Aku tidak akan muncul di sekolah dengan ciri khas seperti terlambat berangkat ke sekolah sambil menggigit roti tawar di mulutku.

No! Never! Aku bukan tokoh utama cewek cantik yang harus diperebutkan cowok-cowok tajir.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang cowok tulen. Tidak akan memulai episode kehidupanku di sekolah.

Tidak, aku tidak akan muncul disekolah sebelum...

.

"KUHAJAR KAU!" Suara cowok yang berteriak nyaring membuat telingaku sakit.

"Bisakah kau diam sedikit? Ini terlalu pagi untuk berteriak." Jawabku dengan seringai jahil. Mata biruku menatap cowok-cowok berandalan tadi dengan tajam.

Yeah, adegan biasa perkelahian, tokoh utama dan para pemeran 'pembantu' tidak terpakai. Benar-benar deh... Pikirku lagi.

Aku menguap malas sambil mengacak-acak rambut blonde-ku. Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi tepat.

"Entah kenapa ini harus terjadi setiap harinya, benar-benar memuakkan." Kataku pelan.

Dibelakangku, beberapa berandalan amatir tadi sudah tumbang di tanah sekitar 25 detik yang lalu, Sedangkan aku hanya mengalami lecet-lecet ringan.

Aku merapikan seragam sekolahku, lambang "High School Konoha" terpampang dengan jelas.

Yep! Aku Sang Uzumaki Naruto, siswa berandalan paling mematikan di wilayah Konoha.

"Naruto-sama..." Beberapa pria berrpakaian jas hitam membungkuk hormat saat aku datang. Aku tersenyum senang.

Tidak... Mereka bukan anak sekolahan sepertiku, mereka anak buahku. Lebih tepatnya, anak buah ayahku yang merupakan seorang yakuza disini.

Jangan pernah menanyakan pekerjaan ayahku. Oh sungguh... Jangan pernah menanyakan hal itu. Aku malu menceritakannya. Akan kuceritakan nanti, oke? Kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri.

.

**-DIINN- DIIINN-** Suara klakson tepat di belakang mobil Buggati Veyron-ku, membuatku harus berpaling. lambang kipas yang aneh terlihat di depan kap mobil itu. ya ampun... jangan si brengsek itu lagi...

"Sasuke-sama..." Beberapa pria berjas hitam membuka'kan mobil Ferrari Enzo merah milik keluarga Uchiha. Aku hanya memutar bola mata malas.

Oh Yeah... Yakuza lainnya. Pikirku sarkastik.

Kenapa sih sih di wilayah ini perlu dua Yakuza? Kenapa ayah tidak memusnahkan keluarga Uchiha.

Lihat saja tingkah si bungsu menyebalkan itu, memangnya dia merasa bagus apa punya rambut mengkilat hitam seperti model iklan shamppo, aku bertaruh, rambut Neji lebih halus.

Dan kulitnya, terlalu putih untuk dikatakan sebagai cowok, atau jangan-jangan dia selalu luluran, meni-pedi dan spa yang selalu dilakukan ibuku.

Aku merinding sebentar membayangkan hal mengerikan itu. Sasuke melirikku sadis.

"Aku tebak... Jorok?" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum pongah. Aku menatapnya geram.

"Enak saja, Aku tidak melamun jorok, Teme!"

"Hn... Aku ragu..." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat dan jelas kemudian berlenggang pergi dengan dua bodyguard kekar disamping kiri dan kanannya.

Si sialan itu... Rutukku dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sebuah Gedung... Tidak.. Ini bukan gedung sekolah...

Ini gedung mengerikan, tapi sungguh ini bukan gedung sekolah. Ini... Apa ini?!

"APA-APAAN INI...!" Teriakku tidak terima.

Beberapa anggota yakuza lain melirikku sadis. Mereka duduk dengan rapi tersusun dengan meja persegi panjang diantara mereka.

Yup! Ini gedung pertemuan organisasi yakuza, mereka semua adalah ketua masing-masing yakuza di beberapa kota wilayah Konoha.

Tidak... Aku bukan heran karena aku berada disini, tetapi aku lebih heran kenapa pertemuannya harus di gedung tua yang kalau disentil anak kecil juga bakal hancur lebur.

"Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan bersama.." Sahut sebuah suara, membuatku langsung berpaling cepat.

Seorang kakek tua, berpakaian ninja muncul tiba-tiba dari atap. Aku kaget.

Bukan... Bukan kaget seperti adegan dramatisir di sinetron-sinetron Indonesia, yang setiap ingin membunuh orang harus di zoom kemudian di close-up seluruh muka dan tersenyum sinis sambil berkata, "Aku akan membunuh ibunya, kemudian menjadi istri ayahnya, lalu menguasai harta warisannya."

Tidak, aku belum menjadi alay...

Aku hanya... Cengo...

Kemudian aku melirik anggota yakuza lain, semua anggota yakuza terlihat sedang minum teh ala tradisional upacara teh asal jepang (Sadou) sambil berbicara barengan, "Ah, Damainya suasana.."

"Jangan santai-santai..!" Aku membalik meja dengan marah.

"Sudahlah, Dobe... Nikmati tehnya.." Kata Sasuke sambil mengecap dalam-dalam rasa teh hijau. Di samping kiri-kanannya, dua bodyguard tadi memayungi Sasuke dan memijat punggungnya.

"Jangan enak-enakkan!" aku menunjuk kesal Sasuke dengan tidak bermoral. Sungguh lama-lama berada di gedung pertemuan rahasia ini benar-benar membuat tensi darahku meningkat.

"Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan. Dua pewaris organisasi yakuuza ini harus belajar hidup bersama dan berbaur pada masyarakat." Kata kakek tadi yang kini sudah duduk dan berganti pakaian hakama ala jepang.

"Dua pewaris? Hidup bersama?" Tanyaku bingung. Kakek tadi hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah turun temurun wilayah ini harus dikuasi dua pemimpin, untuk menjaga keselarasan yin dan yang." sambung kakek tadi dengan mata yang serius. Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"Jadi... Aku mengangkat kau Naruto, dan kau Sasuke, sebagai calon pewaris organisasi Yakuza besar ini." Kakek tadi menunjuk aku dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"A..APA! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU HIDUP DENGAN DIA!" Teriakku tidak terima sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang masih menikmati teh hijaunya.

"Tolong, kue berasnya.." Ujar Sasuke pelan tapi tegas pada salah satu bodyguardnya. Urat-urat marah terlihat di pelipisku.

"KAU MENDENGARKAN, TIDAK SIH?!" Aku membanting dua kali meja tadi sambil berteriak pada Sasuke.

"Aku mendengar dan aku mau kue beras..." Jawab Sasuke dengan sikap angkuh. Aku makin naik darah.

"Kau Anak Manja! Lagipula Kue Beras Tidak Cocok Dengan Teh Hijau, Bodoh!" Teriakku lagi. Sasuke mendelikku tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu, kue manju saja." Sahut Sasuke lagi, kali ini aku menjambak-jambak rambutku hingga botak.

'Ya Tuhan, Bunuh aku sekarang..' Rintihku dalam hati, sambil berurai air mata ala serial cantik di komik-komik.

.

"Ubi Bakar..!" Suara teriakan dari luar gedung membuatku kaget.

Ja..jangan bilang kalau...

Aku segera berlari menuju jendela, membukanya dengan paksa dan kulihat...

Seorang pria berambut mirip denganku sedang menjajakan ubi bakar dagangannya bersama seorang pria yang mirip Sasuke.

"I..Itukan..." Aku agak terbata-bata. Sasuke ikut melirik ke jendela.

"Ah, itu ayahku dan ayahmu sedang berjualan." Ekspresi Sasuke datar. Benar-benar datar.

"...Ayah.. Aku mau ubi bakar!" Sasuke kembali melambai tanpa ekspresi, dia bahkan tidak malu ditertawai beberapa ibu-ibu yang sedang belanja sayuran.

Aku gemetar kesal. Kemudian...

"HYAAATTTT...~~" Aku menendang kepala ayahku, setelah terjun dari gedung tiga tingkat.

Yup! Begitulah akhirnya... Aku menyeret yakuza terkuat Sang Minato, dan yakuza terkejam Sang Fugaku. Kelakuan mereka berdua berbeda 360 derajat dari image saat bertempur melawan yakuza lain. Konon kombinasi kekuatan mereka sanggup melumpuhkan aksi-aksi para FBI dan tim Swat untuk menangkap mereka.

Tapi kalau melihat kenyataan mereka berjualan ubi bakar, aku jadi ingin menangis darah di dalam kamarku.

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir mereka sangat kaya, benar-benar kaya, tetapi kenapa... Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa harus berjualan ubi bakar? Dosa apa hamba dan keluarga hamba? Apa ini gara-gara hamba kencing sembarangan di pohon, Tuhan? Atau karena hamba mengikat patung dewa Jashin-sama kemudian menenggelamkannya di sungai? Maaf Tuhan, tapi entah kenapa patung itu suka dengan cowok kece seperti hamba. Hamba tidak mau di perkosa oleh patung.

"Begitulah Naruto, kau sudah dipilih oleh 'ketua' jadi kau harus menurut, ok?" Kata Minato sambil mengedipkan satu mata dan membuat lambang 'victory' dengan dua jari ala cewek-cewek ababil kalau lagi foto di Facebook. Oh.. God... Kali ini tolong, bunuh aku...

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang sedang diberi nasehat oleh ayahnya. Mereka terlihat serius, aku jadi ikut-ikutan tegang. Beberapa keringat menetes di pelipisku.

"..." Fugaku menatap Sasuke tajam.

"..." Sasuke membalas tatapan Fugaku tanpa ekspresi.

"..." Fugaku diam.

"..." Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah... Aku mengerti.." Katanya tegas.

"APANYA YANG MENGERTI! KALIAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BICARA!" Teriakku lagi, kali ini sambil membalik tempat duduk ayahku, karena meja tadi sudah hancur kubalik dua kali.

Aku menarik Sasuke kesal, "Dengar, Teme... Kau mengerti maksud kakek tua itu, tidak?" Kataku sambil mengguncang-guncang bahunya kesal. Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Iya... " Katanya singkat sambil menghirup teh hijau dengan nikmat.

"Jadi, Kau setuju kalau kita tinggal berdua, di kontrakkan kumuh?" Tanyaku bingung.

Sasuke diam.

Sasuke menatapku tanpa ekspresi, "Tinggal denganmu..?"

Aku mengangguk gugup.

Sasuke menatapku lagi masih dengan ekspresi datar, "Di.. Dikontrakkan.. kumuh?"

Aku mengangguk dua kali dengan keringat bercucuran menunggu jawabannya.

Kemudian...

"OHOK...OHOK!" Sasuke tersedak minumannya dengan wajah yang hampir sekarat.

"YA AMPUN! KAU BARU SADAR!" Aku benar-benar murka sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, sedangkan Sasuke dengan wajah shock masih tersedak teh nya.

Beberapa yakuza lain tidak peduli dengan teriakkanku, juga dengan Sasuke yang hampir sekarat. Mereka asyik menikmati teh hijau mereka dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Ahh... Damainyaaa.." Ucap mereka barengan.

* * *

**TBC...**

.

.

**Maaf kalau jelek minna ,**

**saya masih pemula... hehehehe.. dan maaf kalau jadi OOC..  
**

**mw coba bkin fict humor T^T tp malah jdi gaje.. ya sudahlah..  
**

**RnR please... saran dan kritik yang membangun... ^O^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Warning: sho-ai, crack, aneh, gaje dan typo**

* * *

**Daily Life of Yakuza  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto menatap dengan wajah horor ketika melihat rumah kontrakannya. Matanya melirik Minato dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ayah, kau serius?" Tanya Naruto ke-sepuluh kalinya pada Minato. Minato hanya berbalik menatap anaknya dengan wajah polos sambil mengangguk.

"Ya, Begitulah.." Jawab Minato seadanya sambil menepuk pundak Naruto seakan-akan mengatakan 'Selamat terdampar di kontrakkan kumuh dan kotor anakku tersayang'

**DUAAAGGHH!**- Naruto menendang Minato hingga terbang bebas di angkasa.

"Jangan Seenaknya Mengatakan "Ya Begitulah" Dasar Orangtua Tidak Berguna!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Astaga, lama-lama aku akan kena darah tinggi kalau begini terus, sial." Naruto memijat kening nya yang nyut-nyutan. Disebelahnya Sasuke dan Fugaku hanya menatap diam melihat rumah kontrakkan itu.

Fugaku melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke, tetapicowok berambut raven itu hanya diam saja.

"..." Fugaku masih diam.

"..." Sasuke menatap ayahnya.

"..." Fugaku tetap diam.

"Yuk pulang, ayah..." Kata Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam porsche hitam miliknya tanpa dosa.

"Tunggu Dulu, Hei Kau Teme Yang Seenaknya Sendiri!" Geram Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke dari mobilnya.

"Ada apa sih, dobe?" Jawabnya tidak peduli sambil merapikan jas birunya.

"Kau ingat? Kita akan tinggal berdua disini. Jadi kau tidak boleh pergi, mengerti?!"

"Hm... Aku tidak tertarik tinggal disini." Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Tapi... Kita... Harus.. Tinggal... Disini... Mengerti... Teme?!" Kata Naruto penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang 1 inchi lebih tinggi darinya dengan diam. Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan melotot.

Sasuke membalikkan wajahnya malu-malu sambil memegang salah satu pipinya, "Aku belum siap, Naruto-kun..." Katanya dengan nada menjijikan.

"BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD, TEME!" Teriak Naruto yang ingin sekali membunuh Sasuke dengan pisau yang entah didapatnya dimana. Untung saja, Minato dan Fugaku sudah menahan Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke terduduk di lantai dengan gaya 'istri yang dianiaya suami'. "Naruto-kun, kau kasar sekali." Kata Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan nada menjijikan. Naruto makin hilang kesabarannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bunuh dia sekarang! AKU BUNUH SI TEME INI!"

"Sa..sabar, Naruto..." Kata Minato sambil menahan Naruto dengan tali kekang anjing.

.

.

**Plok-Plok-Plok**... Suara tepukan membuat Naruto berbalik.

Diatas atap rumah kontrakkan itu berdiri seorang pria berambut silver dengan masker menutup setengah wajahnya.

"Adegan yang menarik sekali." Katanya penuh nada misterius, kemudian melemparkan kepulan asap bom dan menghilang.

"Di..dia menghilang..." Seru Naruto penuh kekaguman dan kaget.

"A..anu... Aku disini... Halo.." Kata suara misterius tadi yang kini jatuh dengan gaya jungkir balik di tanah.

"LALU UNTUK APA KAU BERGAYA KALAU TERNYATA JATUH JUGA!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk makhluk itu dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan.

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, dia merapikan hakama nya kemudian melirik Naruto, "Aku pemilik kontrakkan ini." katanya lagi.

"AKU TIDAK BERTANYA!" Naruto hampir saja membalikkan rumah kontrakkan kalau tidak ditahan Sasuke.

**Plok- **"Baiklah, cukup perkenalannya. Ayo kita masuk." Kata pria tadi menuntun masuk ke rumah.

"PERKENALAN APANYA! DARITADI KAU HANYA MELAWAK!" Teriak Naruto lagi, kali ini siap-siap mengeluarkan semburan api dari mulutnya.

Laki-laki berambut silver tadi melirik Naruto dengan tajam, Naruto Tersentak kaget.

"A..Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit panik.

"Kau benar, kita belum berkenalan.. Ha.. Ha..ha.." Kata laki-laki tadi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"KENAPA BARU SADAR SEKARANG!" Teriak Naruto lagi yang ingin melempar pisaunya ke orang itu.

Naruto masih mendengus kesal sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap diam ke arah cowok blonde yang berada disampingnya ini.

"Naruto..." Panggil Sasuke pelan, Naruto meliriknya dengan galak.

Sasuke bergerak pelan ke arah Naruto, lalu berbisik, "Kau lagi datang bulan ya?"

"JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN NGELAWAK!" Teriak Naruto sambil menggeplak dada Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bhuuu... Kau tidak seru, ah... Padahal aku'kan cuma bercanda." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Naruto menghela napas dalam-dalam. _'Aduh, kalau begini terus, otakku bisa kena serangan jantung.' _

_._

_._

_._

Kakashi berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya, kemudian berbalik ke arah tamu-tamunya dengan cepat.

"Selamat datang... Di Rumahku." Katanya penuh dengan nada ceria sambil membuka pintu depan dengan perlahan, seakan-akan berusaha membuat efek dramatis.

Akhirnya pintu depan terbuka lebar.

Naruto terbelalak kaget.

Sasuke melotot.

Minato dan Fugaku ber-blushing ria kemudian membalikkan wajah mereka.

Dihadapan mereka, bukan terdapat ruangan pada umumnya melainkan terdapat kamar penyiksaan dengan berbagai properti BDSM.

Ada cambuk, tali, kuda kayu, rantai, lilin menyala, dan benda aneh lainnya yang tidak diketahui Naruto.

Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto kaget.

Dihadapan mereka, seorang pria telanjang tanpa pakaian sama sekali dengan wajah dan tubuh eksotis sedang diikat di sebuah papan. Bagian bawah pria itu terekspos dengan sempurna.

Laki-laki berambut silver tadi tidak menampakan ekspresi. Mereka semua kaku selama satu seperkian detik kemudian detik selanjutnya Kakashi memencet sebuah tombol dan rungan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ruangan biasa rumah kontrakkan.

"Baiklah, mari kuajak ke ruang tamu." Kata pria berambut silver tadi seakan-akan kejadian 1 detik yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi.

"APA YANG TADI ITU! JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU!" Naruto menendang telak kepala pria rambut silver tadi hingga terjungkal ke dinding rumah.

"Ya ampun... Kau kasar sekali." Kata pria tadi sambil bangkit seakan-akan tendangan Naruto tidak ada apa-apanya.

Tiba-tiba darah segar muncrat dari kening pria silver tadi seperti air mancur. Sasuke yang melihat langsung kaget dan menunjuk ke arah kening laki-laki itu.

"Anu... Kau berdarah." Kata Sasuke.

Pria tadi hanya diam sedetik, kemudian, "Ah... Disini ruangan tamunya. Ayo masuk." lanjutnya tanpa peduli.

"JANGAN SOK KUAT!" Teriak Naruto penuh kesal.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk di ruangan tatami sambil mengelilingi meja kayu kecil, cawan teh hijau dan beberapa cemilan sama sekali tidak disentuh Naruto, matanya menatap geram pria silver tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli namamu Kakashi atau siapalah. Aku yakin kau penculik!" Geram Naruto kepada laki-laki berambut silver itu.

Minato berusaha menahan Naruto, "Hentikan Naruto, Dia bukan penculik."

"Tapi ayah, jelas-jelas kita melihat dia menyandera seorang pria. Dia menculik dan menyiksanya seperti itu." Jelas Naruto keras kepala.

"Dia tidak menyandera apalgi menyiksa pria itu." Kata Minato lagi, wajahnya tampak bingung menjelaskan hal-hal aneh pada Naruto. Walaupun umur Naruto sudah 18 tahun, tetapi dia sama sekali polos soal "dewasa" dan sebagainya.

Minato menatap Fugaku untuk meminta bantuan, tetapi Fugaku hanya diam.

Sedangkan Sasuke menikmati teh hijau dan cemilan yang dihidangkan dengan anggun, "Dobe, aku tahu kau bodoh. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar sebodoh ini."

"APA MAKSUDMU TEME!" Naruto menggebrak meja tidak terima.

**Greeeekkk-** Suara pintu ruang tamu digeser, menampilkan seorang pria yang dikenal Naruto sebagai sandera yang ditawan Kakashi.

Tetapi pria dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai korban. Baju hakamanya membuatnya menawan dengan warna hitam dengan motif bunga teratai putih. Belum lagi dia selalu tersenyum ramah.

"Maaf karena saya telat memperkenalkan diri. Saya Iruka, ketua Jiraiya sudah memberitahu tentang kedatangan anda kemari. Dan soal kejadian tadi, saya mohon maaf." Katanya sambil membungkuk penuh sopan ke arah Naruto, Sasuke, Minato dan Fugaku.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa." kata Minato salah tingkah menanggapi bahasa formal Iruka sedangkan Fugaku hanya diam tidak peduli.

Pria tadi tersenyum malu-malu kemudian menatap Kakashi yang mengedipkan mata dengan genit ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, saya pamit dulu." Kata pria tadi.

Naruto hanya menatap diam. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

_Padahal dia jelas-jelas disiksa, kenapa dia diam saja? Kenapa tidak memanggil polisi? _"Aaaagghhhh... Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Teriak Naruto dengan nada frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya.

"Maa...maaa...Kau itu tidak mengerti ya?" Kata Kakashi lagi. Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, tangannya merengkuh dagu Naruto, "Bagaimana kalau kuajarkan sedikit tentang hal 'itu'?" Nada Kakashi berubah menjadi sedikit genit.

**TAAKK!**- sebuah pisau menancap dengan sempurna di meja, tepat membelah dua bagian cawan teh milik Kakashi.

"Maaf, tanganku licin." Kata Minato dengan wajah tersenyum polos. Kakashi langsung pucat.

"A..Aha..ahahaha.. Ber..bercanda kok, Minato-sama." Kata Kakashi sambil bersujud dihadapan Minato. Bahkan Fugaku yang berada disamping Minato langsung mundur 2 meter. Wajah Fugaku langsung berubah horor memandang wajah 'malaikat' Minato.

.

.

.

**_08.00 malam, Di kediaman Kakashi_**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di futon, matanya melirik jam weker disampingnya. Pukul 8 malam. Sudah dua jam sejak Minato dan Fugaku pulang. _Tetapi aku masih heran, kenapa wajah Kakashi menjadi pucat dan horror? Padahal ayah hanya berbisik,_ _"Titip Naruto dan Sasuke ya, Kakashi-san." dengan wajah tersenyum._

Sasuke yang berada disampingnya melirik Naruto, "Kau tidak mandi?" Kata Sasuke sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Aku malas. Kau saja mandi." Kata Naruto sambil menikmati acara malas-malasan di futon nya.

"Baiklah..." Kata Sasuke. Cowok berambut hitam itu berdiri kemudian dia diam tidak bergerak.

Naruto menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa? Kau tidak tahu dimana kamar mandinya?"

"Bukan itu..." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto makin bingung."Lalu apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto, "Aku tidak tahu cara mandi sendiri. Selalu ada pelayan yang memandikanku."

"A..APA! Kau itu manusia apa bukan sih?!" Teriak Naruto tidak percaya. "...Jangan Bercanda! Sana Mandi!" Sambung Naruto lagi, malas meladeni cowok manja dihadapannya ini.

Tetapi Sasuke hanya menunduk, Naruto dapat melihat wajah cowok angkuh itu merona merah, pasti dia malu karena dianggap seperti anak kecil oleh Naruto.

"Gaaahhh... Ya ampun.." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kalau begini apa boleh buat... Se..sepertinya aku harus mandi juga... Ka..Kau mau ikut, Teme?" Sambung Naruto lagi. Matanya melirik ke arah lain, berpura-pura menutupi niat baiknya.

Sasuke mantap Naruto, walaupun tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, Naruto yakin cowok manja ini tersenyum sedikit ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah berputar-putar dua kali di dalam rumah, tetapi sama sekali tidak menemukan kamar mandi.

"Padahal rumah ini terlihat sempit, kenapa malah terlihat lebih luas saat di dalamnya." Kesal Naruto lagi.

"Kau tidak lihat saat kita pertama kali masuk? Kakashi-san bahkan memiliki ruang rahasia digubuk ini. Mungkin kita seperti dilatih untuk menjadi mafia yang hebat." Jelas Sasuke sambil membuntuti Naruto.

"Hmm.. Masuk akal. Makanya kakek tua itu meminta kita tinggal disini, ternyata untuk berlatih, ya." Kata Naruto sambil menangguk sok mengerti.

"Tapi aku capek berjalan, Dobe." Erang Sasuke.

"Jangan manja, ayo jalan lagi." Naruto menarik paksa Sasuke hingga mereka menemukan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Pemandian Air Panas'.

"He?" Naruto bingung. Kemudian membuka pintu perlahan. Didalamnya sebuah pemandian luas, dengan kolam-kolam porselin cantik dan patung malaikat membawa cawan yang mengeluarkan air mancur.

Di dalam kolam itu, terlihat Kakashi sedang berendam dengan damai. Matanya menangkap sosok Naruto dan Sasuke. "Ah... Hoi Naruto! Sasuke!" Kakashi melambai ke arah mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kolam megah di dalam gubuk?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Bagus, kan?" Kata Kakashi penuh bangga.

"Tunggu dulu, kau memiliki kolam air panas di dalam gubuk tetapi kau menyewakan kamar kecil berukuran sempit untuk kami?"

"Yup, Begitulah.." Kata kakashi tidak peduli.

"ITU CURANG TAHU!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima.

Walaupun terkesan curang tetapi Kakashi hanya diam saja, pikirannya masih mengingat kata-kata Minato sebelum pulang tadi.

_"Sewakan mereka kamar paling kecil, aku ingin mereka tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Jangan pernah memanjakan mereka atau hal yang aneh-aneh pada mereka... Kalau tidak aku bisa membelahmu menjadi dua, mengerti?" Kata Minato lagi. Tanpa dilihat oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, Minato mengeluarkan tampang preman jalanan ke arahnya._

_Saat Naruto dan Sasuke berbalik menatap Minato kembali, Pria berambut pirang itu berubah menjadi 'angel' dengan senyuman polos, "Aku titip Naruto dan Sasuke ya, Kakashi-san..." Sambungnya lagi penuh dengan senyum tidak berdosa._

Kakashi mengeluarkan airmata dalam diam. Kenapa sensei yang manis itu ternyata memiliki wajah paling mengerikan dibandingkan Fugaku? Padahal Minato-sensei sangat manis. Dunia memang kejam.

Sasuke yang tanpa tahu apa-apa, melihat Kakashi menangis langsung menyalahkan Naruto.

"Lihat perkataanmu menyinggung Kakashi-san, cepat minta maaf, Dobe. Kalau tidak kita bakal diusir dan menjadi gembel dijalanan."

"Eh? E...eh? Ta..tapi aku tidak terlalu keras kok berteriak padanya." Jawab Naruto panik.

Naruto langsung berusaha menenangkan Kakashi-san dengan panik, sedangkan disebelahnya Sasuke masih menyalahkan Naruto. Dan Kakashi? Masih menangisi wajah manis Minato.

.

.

**-Di dalam ruang penyiksaan-**

"Hmmm... Malam ini main dengan benda apa lagi ya?" Bisik Iruka yang menimbang-nimbang antara tali atau cambuk._ Kakashi lebih suka yang mana ya? Tali atau cambuk ya? _Katanya dalam hati.

"Tapi aku lebih suka di ikat." Sambungnya lagi dengan senyuman polos. "Baiklah, main dengan tali lagi."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**XD Yak, begitulah... maaf kalau rada aneh.. hehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, abal2, gaje, typo dan Sho-ai.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

* * *

**Daily Life Of Yakuza**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**_Get A Job_**

**(Part3)**

.

.

"Satu... Dua... Uhm.. Lima..." Naruto terlihat sedang menghitung uang jajannya yang kini tinggal 1300 Yen. Naruto menghela napas berat.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, "Ada apa?" Tanya nya penasaran. Naruto tidak mempedulikan Sasuke, dia tertelungkup di lantai dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

Sasuke mengerinyit jijik, "Kau seperti kotoran." Katanya tanpa prikemanusiaan.

"DIAM KAU , MAKHLUK TUHAN YANG PALING MENJIJIKAN!" Teriak Naruto gusar sambil membalik meja ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku heran, daritadi kau marah-marah terus." Sahut Sasuke enteng sambil mengoles body lotion ke lengan tangannya. Urat Kemarahan Naruto berkedut sekali.

"...Lama-lama kau cepat tua tahu." Sambung Sasuke yang kali ini memakai masker di wajahnya. Urat marah Naruto bertambah.

Sasuke menyodorkan lotion pelembab kulit ke Naruto, "Kau mau coba?" Tanya tanpa dosa.

"KAU HABISKAN UANG JAJAN KITA UNTUK MEMBELI PERAWATAN KULIT SEMAHAL ITU! SADAR DIRI OIIIII...!" Teraik Naruto melemparkan semua alat rumah tangga ke Sasuke.

"Dobe, dengar..." Sasuke menghindar dari serangan Naruto dengan gesit, kemudian menangkap tangan Naruto dengan cepat. Matanya menatap serius Naruto, membuat cowok blonde itu salah tingkah, "... Aku melakukan ini bukan tanpa tujuan." Sambung Sasuke lagi.

Naruto terkejut, "La..lalu apa tujuanmu?" Sahut Naruto lagi dengan berdebar-debar. Apakah Sasuke melakukan hal menjijikan ini untuk menutupi bahwa diri mereka adalah mafia terkuat? Kemudian mengecoh lawan? Lalu menduduki wilayah lawan?

Sasuke berbalik dengan dramatisir, matanya menatap tajam ke arah cahaya matahari, "Ini karena..." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya, membuat Naruto menunggu dengan berdebar-debar.

Sasuke lagi-lagi berbalik dengan dramatisir, kemudian menatap Naruto lebih serius, "Ini karena... Mataharinya panas, kulitku jadi kering." Katanya masih dengan wajah serius.

1 detik... Krik-krik...Sunyi...

2 detik... Krik-krik... Masih sunyi...

**-SRUUUUTTT!-** Naruto menyemprotkan baygon ke mata Sasuke.

"MATI SAJA KAU, KECOA BUSUK!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

"MATAKU! ...DOBE, MATAKU!" Sedangkan Sasuke berguling-guling di lantai menutupi matanya yang perih.

**-BRAAKK!-** "DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!" Kakashi berteriak di depan pintu kamar mereka dengan tersengal-sengal.

Adegan 'membunuh kecoa dengan baygon' terhenti sebentar, "Kalian berdua duduk!" Tegas Kakashi di depan pintu kamar.

Sasuke dan Naruto menurut, di hadapan mereka Kakashi menyilangkan dada, "Cih... Kalian harus membayar uang sewa kamar kalian... 5000 Yen perbulan."

Seperti anak-anak kost lainnya, Naruto merasa dadanya tertusuk pisau. Lebih sakit dibandingkan sakit hati dan makan hati.

"Kakashi-sensei.. Bisakah kami berhutang? Aku mohon..." Naruto bersujud-sujud di depan Kakashi. Sedangkan sensei nya itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Bahkan Naruto yakin, Kakashi lebih mengerikan daripada ibu-ibu kost gendut dengan baju daster dan rol di kepalanya.

-PLAK!- Kakashi memukul kepala Naruto dengan penggaris kayu. "Ditolak!"

**-Deg!- **Naruto mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat, nafasnya memburu liar, matanya sudah seperti orang sekarat. Sasuke yang berada disebalahnya langsung khawatir.

"Na... Naruto." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruto tertelungkup dilantai dengan memegangi dadanya, "Apakah... Apakah begini rasanya ditolak cewek?"

"TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA, BODOH!" Kali ini Sasuke dan kakashi yang berteriak bersamaan.

.

.

"Hufff... Baiklah, aku beri keringanan, batas membayar kalian kutambah 2 minggu. Setelah 2 minggu kalian harus bayar... Kalau tidak..." Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil mengeluarkan seikat tali dan tertawa bengis.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memegangi pantat mereka masing-masing dengan raut wajah horor.

"AKU TIDAK TERTARIK MENYODOMI BOCAH SEPERTI KALIAN!" Teriak Kakashi penuh dengan urat marah, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto ber'fiuh' ria.

Kakashi berusaha menenangkan diri kembali, "Pokoknya, batas terakhir 2 minggu lagi." Katanya tegas kemudian menutup pintu dengan suara 'Brak' yang keras.

Naruto menatap uang jajannya, kemudian merosot lemas di lantai. "Arrghhh... Bagaimana ini?" Katanya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto kemudian, "Baiklah... Harus cari kerja." Katanya dengan mantap.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, langsung menangis terharu.

"Ayo kita cari kerja bersama-sama!" Kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat, untuk sepersekian detik pipi Sasuke memerah. Naruto ikut-ikutan memerah.

_A..apakah.. Sasuke ada 'sesuatu' kepadaku. Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya dadaku 'cetar membahana'. _Kata Naruto dalam hati, matanya berusaha menangkap sosok manis Sasuke.

"Pi... Pipimu memerah, Sasuke-chan." Kata Naruto malu-malu, Sasuke memegangi pipinya kemudian matanya menatap Naruto lagi.

"Naruto... " Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan lembut, cowok blonde itu makin berblushing ria.

"Sa..Sasuke-chan." Naruto makin dekat dengan Sasuke.

"... Maskerku luntur... Pipiku jadi merah." Kata Sasuke enteng.

"FUCK YOU!" Teriak Naruto dengan kesal sambil mengacungkan jari tengah dengan liar.

.

.

.

**_jam 12 Siang_**

Naruto dan Sasuke terlunta-lunta di jalanan, mereka bingung harus kerja jadi apa? Sasuke ingin jadi president direktur di perusahaan. Katanya sih buat gaya-gaya-an kayak drama-drama Korea di TV. Tapi apa daya, jangankan jadi presdir, jadi tukang ojek aja langsung dipecat.

"Naruto... Aku capek..." Sasuke lagi-lagi mengeluh dengan manja, ini sudah keseribu kalinya cowok tidak-tahu-tata-krama itu mengeluh.

Naruto ikut-ikutan terduduk lemas di bangku taman, "Haaahh... Bagaimana ini?"

Naruto melirik bunga yang ada disamping bangku taman, "Oh.. Iya.. Ino-san 'kan punya toko bunga, kita coba melamar disana bagaimana?" Kata Naruto penuh antusias lagi.

"I.. Ino?" Tanya Sasuke agak was-was. Sebelum Sasuke komplain, Naruto sudah menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

**_Jam 12.30 siang, Ino's Flower Shop_**

"Waaahh.. Sasuke-samaaa...Kau benar-benar ingin kerja disini?" Gadis itu menyambut Sasuke dengan ceria. Dia seperti mimpi bertemu dengan pangeran idamannya.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajah ketika berhadapan dengan Ino, "Hm..." Katanya dingin. Naruto yang berada disampingnya jadi heran.

_Anak manja ini, dihadapan orang lain pura-pura terlihat kuat dan cool, padahal aslinya berbeda 360 derajat._ Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas berat.

"Dobe, Ayo kerja. Dasar pemalas." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil men-death glare dengan tajam. Naruto ingin sekali menjitaknya tetapi terhenti dengan teriakan para pengunjung cewek.

"Kyaaa... Kerennya.."

"Namanya siapa ya?"

"Kata pemilik toko ini sih, nama pekerja baru itu Sasuke."

"Waahh.. Beruntungnya, ada pekerja yang keren seperti dia."

"Tapi siapa yang berambut blonde itu?"

"Aku rasa sih, pembantunya."

Naruto yang mendengarkan perkataan cewek-cewek itu jadi berkedut marah, "Kalau bukan cewek, sudah kuhajar mereka... Eh?" Amarahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke yang dikerubungi gadis-gadis itu.

Sasuke diam saja, tidak marah ataupun mengeluh. Dia... berusaha tersenyum? Senyum dipaksakan. Naruto tidak buta, dia dapat melihat, Sasuke berusaha menahan sikap jeleknya. Dia pasrah saja, di cubit pipinya, atau dielus rambutnya oleh cewek-cewek beringas itu.

Naruto membuang pandangannya, "Cih.. Senyumnya benar-benar jelek." Naruto berdiri, kemudian menarik Sasuke dari gerombolan cewek-cewek brutal tadi. Ino yang melihatnya lansung bingung.

"Sorry Ino... Aku rasa, aku tidak cocok kerja jadi tukang bunga. Kami pergi dulu!" Naruto tersenyum lima jari khasnya, senyum yang lebar. Sasuke yang ditariknya menjauh dari toko itu hanya terdiam bingung.

Ino menatap kepergian dua orang itu dengan diam kemudian kembali tersenyum sambil memperbaiki bunga-bunga di tokonya.

Beberapa pengunjung cewek berteriak kecewa, "Ino-san.. Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan si blonde itu?"

"Iya... Sasuke jadi ikutan pergi'kan?"

"Ahh.. Padahal Sasuke sangat tampan."

Ino tersenyum ke arah para pengunjungnya, "Sudah, sudah kalian... Lagipula, cowok tampan bukan hanya Sasuke saja 'kan?" Katanya sambil tertawa renyah kemudian kembali memperbaiki bunganya.

"Naruto, kau harus seperti bunga Chryshantemum putih ini yang melambangkan kejujuran. Tapi sepertinya kau masih belum jujur pada diri sendiri ya? Dasar, dobe." Bisik Ino lagi yang hanya bisa didengar bunga dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita lari?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang kini sudah berada agak jauh dari toko Ino. Naruto menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Karena cowok macho sepertiku tidak cocok kerja di bunga!" Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, Sasuke membuang muka menutupi pipinya yang benar-benar memerah.

"Payah.."

"EH? APA KATAMU, TEME!" Naruto berteriak kesal sambil berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang terus menyindirnya dengan sebutan payah.

_'Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan menolongnya. Kubiarkan saja dia dimakan cewek-cewek beringas itu. Sial!'_ Keluh Naruto dalam hati yang hanya bisa melihat Sasuke tertawa mengejek ke arahnya. "AWAS KAU, TEME!"

.

.

.

**_Jam 07.00 malam, terlunta-lunta di jalan. Again?_**

~Kryuukkk~ "Ahhh... Aku lapar, Dobe." Sasuke mengeluh kelaparan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Naruto juga ikut-ikutan memegangi perutnya, "Aku juga benar-benar lapar."

"Haaaahhhh..." Keduanya menghela napas barengan. Hari sudah gelap, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak dapat pekerjaan.

.

.

.

**_FlashBack 3 jam sebelumnya_**

Pekerjaan di rumah Kiba sebenarnya sih mudah, hanya menjaga Akamaru selama Kiba pergi.

Memang terlihat gampang, tapi sifat Akamaru yang suka merusak barang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kewalahan. Apalagi pas Sasuke berusaha mengejar Akamaru kemudian jatuh dan tidak bangun-bangun. Naruto pun jadi heran.

"Sasuke ayo bangun. Kenapa diam saja?"

Sasuke mengangkat satu tangannya, "Aku terjatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi... Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam... "

"JANGAN NYANYI!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

.

.

Kali ini giliran rumah Shino yang didatangi oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Pekerjaan di rumah Shino sangat susah, membuat Naruto harus bentol-bentol disengat lebah, sedangkan Sasuke malah sama sekali tidak disengat lebah, sepertinya Sasuke diajarkan sedikit oleh Shino cara mengendalikan lebah.

Naruto yang iri melampiaskan amarahnya ke Sasuke.

"SASUKE!.. LIAT MUKA SAYA!" Teriak Naruto penuh emosi menunjuk mukanya yang bentol-bentol.

"SAYA TIDAK TAKUT. SAYA TAHU DIBELAKANG KAMU SIAPA!" Tunjuk Naruto ke arah belakang Sasuke yang penuh gerombolan lebah.

"PASUKAN KAMU SUDAH SAYA AMBIL SEMUA!" Sambil menunjuk ke sarang lebah dibelakangnya.

"INI SENJATA KAMU 'KAN...!" **-Dak-Dak-Dak-** Naruto menghentakkan kakinya di lantai.

"INGAT! PASUKAN KAMU AKAN HABIS!... SEHABIS-HABISNYA!" Teriak Naruto makin menggila.

"DEMI TU-HAANN!" **-Brak-Brak-Brak-** Naruto menggebrak meja yang entah datang dari mana sambil emosi.

.

.

**_End Of FlasBack_ **

Sekarang, mereka di jalanan tanpa pekerjaan dan juga kelaparan. "Dobe, aku lapar.."

"Berhenti mengeluh!" Tegas Naruto kesal.

Naruto sebenarnya kelaparan, tapi dia coba menahan rasa laparnya demi segenggam uang dari pekerjaan. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto menatap toko ramen kecil. "Sasuke, Aku ada ide... Ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam toko ramen.

"Selamat datang.." Kata seorang wanita sambil menyambut Sasuke dan Naruto. Di dadanya ada name tag bertuliskan 'Ayame'.

"Kalian ingin memesan apa?" Kali ini suara ramah dari seorang laki-laki setengah baya. Tulisan 'Teuchi' tertulis di name tag nya.

"Be..begini paman. Bisakah kami bekerja disini?" Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Laki-laki itu dan wanita itu sedikit berpikir.

Wanita itu berbisik pelan, kemudian laki-laki itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalian diterima. Tapi dengan syarat..."

"A.. Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Laki-laki memanggil wanita tadi yang kini sudah membawakan kostum 'maid'.

"...Karena kedai toko kami sangat sepi, aku ingin kalian berpakaian 'maid' untuk memanggil pengunjung." Kata Teuchi-jiisan. Sedangkan Ayame mengangguk dengan antusias.

"DITOLAK!" Tegas Naruto.

"Bukan kau yang harus memakainya, tapi dia.." Kata Ayame sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku..?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"La..Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau bekerja membuat mie ramen denganku." Kata laki-laki itu sambil tertawa. Naruto langsung sumringah.

"Tapi.. Bisakah kami dapat makan juga?" Tanya Naruto lagi, Laki-laki itu berpikir.

"Asal kalian menyetujui persyaratannya." Jawab Teuchi-jiisan.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian berbalik lalu bersujud di depan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama!" Kata Naruto sambil bersujud. Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak'kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Naruto menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Geeezz... Baiklah..." Jawab Sasuke yang diam-diam tersenyum simpul. _Kau sudah membantuku, jadi kali ini aku yang membantumu_. Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Horeeeee! Rameeenn!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan bersama Ayame.

"Ah...!" Ayame ingat akan sesuatu, kemudian menarik sebuah kain dari dalam kantong bajunya. "...Tada! Sasuke-kun, kau juga harus pakai ini." Sambung wanita itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah celana dalam wanita berwarna pink dengan renda.

Sasuke memasang tampang horor, "DITOLAK! AKU KELUAR!" teriak Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar kedai.

"Sasuke, please, aku mohon bersabarlah sedikit." Rengek Naruto sambil memegangi perut Sasuke.

"DITOLAK!"

"Ayolah, aku mohon."

"LEPASKAN AKU, DOBE!"

"Tidak akan!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TIDAK! AKU MAU RAMEN, TEME! RAMEEEENN~~"

.

.

.

Dari jauh, Kakashi dengan hakama hitamnya memandang Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling tarik menarik. "Ah... Aku lupa membeli daun bawang dan daging. Malam ini Iruka-chan masak apa ya?" Kata Kakashi pelan, kemudian berbalik arah menuju toko 24 jam, meninggalkan kejadian itu dengan teriakan Sasuke yang teraniaya dibelakangnya.

"TIDAAAAKKK!~~" Teriak Sasuke histeris.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah Fic gaje lainnya dari saya *Kabuuur***

**RnR plis ^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Gaje, Typo, OOC, Sho-ai,**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu, GaaxNaru (nyempil dikit), NejixGaara**

* * *

**Daily Life Of Yakuza  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friend, Foe, Or Lover?**

* * *

**_Sekolah, 08.00 pagi_**

"Sasuke, kau lihat Naruto, tidak?" Suara Rock lee membuat cowok berambut raven itu menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Hm, kurasa dia di gedung olahraga." Kata Sasuke enteng sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Hanya pada saat membaca buku saja, Sasuke bisa akrab dengan kacamata.

"Ok... Aku pergi dulu, Sasuke." Kata Rock lee lagi yang dijawab Sasuke dengan gumaman "Hm" yang pelan.

Sasuke kembali membaca buku pelajarannya, tetapi setelah 10 menit membaca, otaknya mulai hilang konsentrasi. Sasuke memijat matanya sebentar kemudian menatap sekeliling ruangan.

Perpustakaan kosong.

"Haaaahh... Pasti semua orang menonton pertandingan basket." Dengus Sasuke dengan malas. Tangannya memutar kacamatanya dengan bosan. Buku-buku yang dibacanya teronggok begitu saja dimeja.

Sasuke berdiri kemudian meregangkan persendian lengan dan bahunya, "Memangnya apa bagusnya sih menonton basket?" Gumam Sasuke dengan nada malas.

Tiba-tiba suara tapak kaki yang keras terdengar dari luar perpusatakaan, membuat Sasuke harus berbalik. Dari arah luar pintu nampak para gadis-gadis brutal bersemangat berlari menuju gedung olahraga.

"Naruto bermain basket, pasti keren! Kyaaa!" Suara Ino yang pertama kali didengar oleh Sasuke.

"A... Aku harap Naruto-kun bisa menang." Kata seorang gadis dengan nada malu-malu. Pasti Hinata, pikir Sasuke.

"Si bodoh itu mana bisa menang?! Jangan ngaco deh!" Tanpa melirik pun Sasuke sudah tahu itu suara Sakura.

Suara kaki mereka perlahan menjauh menuju gedung olahraga, sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam, berpikir ingin melanjutkan membaca bukunya atau menonton si bodoh itu bermain basket.

Sasuke melirik sekali lagi buku pelajarannya, "Haaahh... Membaca buku sambil menonton si dobe bermain basket tidak ada salahnya'kan?" Gumam Sasuke lagi, kemudian merapikan beberapa buku dan kacamatanya lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan menuju lapangan basket.

.

.

**_Lapangan Basket, 08.10 pagi_**

Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang olahraga, cowok berambut raven itu bisa mendengar beberapa sorak sorai penonton dan pluit yang nyaring. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Ok, Sasuke, jangan sampai si dobe itu Ge-er. Kau kesini bukan untuk menonton dia bermain tetapi membaca buku sambil menyegarkan otak." Gumam Sasuke kepada diri sendiri. Sasuke menggenggam erat bukunya kemudian menghirup oksigen kuat-kuat lalu mulai melangkah masuk ke gedung olahraga.

Sasuke membuka pintu gedung olahraga dengan pelan, bayangan yang pertama kali dia lihat bukan cenggiran bodoh Naruto atau teriakan marah dari Naruto, melainkan sebuah wajah serius dengan keringat di pelipis cowok blonde itu.

Naruto menatap Kiba yang berada dibelakangnya, "Pass!" Teriak Naruto, Kiba mengangguk kemudian melempar bola ke Naruto.

Cowok blonde itu bergerak dengan lincah, kaos basket dan rambut nya penuh dengan keringat tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke terpana, melainkan cara dia men-dribble bola dan melakukan slam dunk.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tidak percaya cowok yang berada di hadapannya adalah Naruto.

Sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya.

Cowok blonde yang suka marah-marah, atau cengengesan seperti anak idiot kini berubah menjadi cowok paling keren saat di lapangan. Cowok yang sanggup membuat Hinata terpukau beberapa detik.

**-Braakk-** Sasuke tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. Entah karena melamun atau terlalu terpukau? Tidak. Tidak mungkin terpukau. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir kata 'terpukau' dari otaknya.

Sebelum Sasuke mengambil bukunya, dia sempat beradu pandangan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya, Sasuke sudah siap-siap dengan kata umpatan dan ejekan kalau Naruto tertawa cengengesan atau marah-marah. Tapi tidak, Naruto tidak tertawa atau berteriak marah memanggilnya "Teme".

Naruto hanya memandangnya sambil mengatur napasnya karena berlari di lapangan, kemudian mengusap keringat disekitar bibirnya dengan kerah kaos basketnya. Kemudian berbalik ke arah Neji untuk merebut bola.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dengan rona merah, "Sok keren."

.

.

Pertandingan sudah berjalan 35 menit, Skor 13-11 dengan Sunagakure high School yang memimpin permainan. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap waktu yang tersisa. 5 menit lagi.

"Naruto, fokus!" Teriak Kiba, Naruto berbalik menatap sahabatnya itu lalu mengangguk.

_Tenang Naruto... Jangan karena si Teme itu disini, konsentrasimu jadi buyar, tenangkan pikiran Naruto,_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Mata Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke, cowok raven itu asyik membaca, _Sial, ngapain sih dia kesini kalau cuma membaca? Bukannya kalau datang kesini untuk menonton pertandinga~_

"Naruto! Awas!" Kiba berteriak.

Sebelum berbalik, Naruto merasakan kalau kepalanya terhantam bola basket dengan keras.

Naruto terjatuh, pluit pertandingan berbunyi nyaring.

"Time out!" Teriak Shikamaru.

Naruto tertelungkup di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya, walaupun masih sakit Naruto berusaha melirik ke arah Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menatap Naruto sambil menutup mulutnya dengan buku. Entah Sasuke tertawa atau khawatir, Naruto tidak tahu, matanya sedikit berkunang.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Kiba membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Mau ganti pemain?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi yang berada satu team dengannya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan sopan ke arah Shikamaru.

"Tenang, aku masih bisa bermain." Kata Naruto lagi sambil membuat cengiran khasnya.

Di seberang lapangan, Gaara dari team lawan hanya memandang diam ke arah Naruto.

Mata Naruto sedikit melirik Sasuke, Gaara mengikuti pandangan Naruto. Kemudian cowok berambut merah itu hanya mendengus kesal.

Di bangku penonton, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam khawatir menatap Naruto yang kesakitan. "Si bodoh itu, sempat-sempatnya dia tidak melihat bola yang melayang kerahanya. Dia melamun apa sih?"

Sasuke meremas bukunya dengan kuat ketika Naruto mulai bertanding lagi, "Kalau kau sampai kalah, aku akan membunuhmu, Dobe." Gumam Sasuke lagi dengan nada khawatir.

.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai, Naruto men-dribble bola dengan mulus kewilayah lawan. Kiba bersemangat menjaga Neji dari pihak Sunagakure. Gaara menatap Neji lalu mengangguk.

Neji mengerti isyarat Gaara, dia berkelit dari penjagaan Kiba menuju Naruto.

"Shikamaru! Tahan Neji!" Teriak Kiba yang dijaga ketat oleh pihak team lawan. Shikamaru berkelit dari penjagaan Kankuro menuju Neji. Terlambat, Kankuro berhasil mengejar Neji dan menahannya kembali. "Sial.." dengus Shikamaru.

Naruto dapat melirik dengan ekor matanya, dibelakangnya Neji berusaha merebut bola.

"Shino!" Tanpa aba-aba Naruto berteriak memanggil teman satu teamnya lalu berusaha melempar bola ke arah Shino.

"Neji!" Gaara berteriak. Neji berusaha memblok passing bola dari Naruto.

Bibir Naruto tersungging senyuman kecil, Gaara menyadarinya.

"Fakes! Neji putar gerakan!" Teriak Gaara lagi. Terlambat. Naruto memutar badannya melakukan gerakan tipuan seakan-akan ingin melempar bola ke arah Shino tetapi bola malah melayang ke Shikamaru.

"Catch you." Gumam Shikamaru dengan bola di tangannya. Kankuro berdecak kesal.

"Kankuro! On Ball!" Teriak Gaara.

"Kiba!" Teriak Naruto lagi kepada Shikamaru, Shikamaru mengerti, dia melihat Kiba yang tanpa penjagaan. Waktu berjalan 3 menit.

"Defense!" Gaara berteriak frustasi. Beberapa team nya berada di posisi masing-masing.

"Pass Shika!" Teriak Kiba yang berada di zona three point.

"Sial..sial..sial..." Gaara bergerutu dengan kesal. "...Cepat bergerak idiot!" Teriak Gaara kepada teman-teman satu teamnya. Beberapa pihak Sunagakure terlihat kebingungan dengan gerakan cepat pihak Naruto.

Waktu tersisa 1 menit.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru melempar bola ke arah Kiba. 59 Detik. Terlambat, Kankuro menangkapnya dengan senyuman licik. "..Sial.." Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Defense!" Gaara berteriak dengan teman satu team nya. "... Jangan biarkan mereka dapat point." 40 Detik.

Di bangku penonton, Sasuke berdiri di sisi pagar lapangan. Tangannya mencengkram erat jeruji pagar. _Ayo Naruto... Ayo..._

Naruto terlihat frustasi dengan sisa waktu 30 detik. Ekor matanya melirik Sasuke lagi. Kali ini cowok itu tidak membaca buku melainkan menatapnya dengan wajah serius dan khawatir.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman kecil kemudian fokus ke lapangan lagi._ Akhirnya kau menatapku juga, Teme._

Entah kekuatan darimana, Naruto tiba-tiba makin bersemangat. Naruto mengejar Kankuro menjaganya dengan ketat. 20 detik tersisa.

Sasuke makin erat memegang pagar besi lapangan. 19 Detik.

Naruto berkelit, kemudian berusaha mengambil bola. Gagal.

"..Cih.." Decak Naruto lagi. 15 Detik.

Wasit menatap arloji nya. Tangan nya sudah terangkat. 10 detik.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, kemudian, "NARUTO! KALAU KAU KALAH, KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriakan Sasuke dari seberang lapangan membuat beberapa penonton menatapnya heran.

Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tersenyum sedangkan Hinata menutup mulutnya kaget, Sakura? Jangan ditanya dia lebih melongo dari siapapun. Yang dilihat mereka sekarang bukanlah pangeran es dengan sikap cool dan keren, melainkan seorang cowok dengan wajah khawatir melihat sahabatnya bermain basket.

5 Detik.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas, melemparkan senyuman kecil, lalu fokus kembali ke bola dan ring basket, "Tenang saja Sasuke, aku tidak akan kalah. Apalagi harus kalah di depanmu." Gumam Naruto kepada diri sendiri.

4 Detik.

Naruto bergerak ke arah Kankuro, berusaha sekali lagi mencuri bola.

3 Detik.

Dapat! Naruto tersenyum, Gaara berdecak kesal.

"Defense!" Teriak Gaara kepada seluruh teman satu teamnya.

2 Detik.

Naruto melompat, berusaha membuat shot dari area three point.

"Rebound!" Neji berteriak kepada Gaara.

Bola ditembakkan.

1 detik.

Gaara berusaha memblok lemparan dari Naruto. Gagal. Bola melayang melewati ujung jarinya.

**_PRRIIITTTTT_** Wasit meniup peluit tanda permainan berakhir. Bola Naruto berhasil masuk ke ring lawan.

Tidak ada yang bersorak. Belum. Mereka menunggu keputusan wasit apakah bola Naruto tadi masuk sebelum peluit atau sesudah pluit berbunyi.

"Yak! Pemenangnya Konohagakure!" Teriakan Wasit diikuti oleh sorakan murid dari sekolah Konoha.

Naruto menatap Sasuke kemudian memperlihatkan cengirannya yang seperti biasa. Sasuke tidak mengejeknya atau memakinya dobe, melainkan membalasnya dengan senyuman paling manis.

Untuk sesaat Naruto berhenti nyengir, dia mengucek matanya. _Tidak mungkin si Teme itu punya senyuman seperti itu_. Naruto menggeleng. _Tidak, aku pasti salah lihat, ini pasti karena kepalaku terbentur bola, makanya mataku agak rabun. Sial_, Kata Naruto dalam hati sambil mengelus kepalanya yang di'cium' bola tadi.

"Kyaaa.. Naruto... Kau hebat!" Kata Ino sambil meninju bahu Naruto. Membuat cowok blonde itu tersedak sedikit.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau keren juga." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah cowok berkulit tan itu.

"Na..Naruto-kun, ini handuknya. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Ano.. Hinata-san, tidak perlu se-formal itu. Ha..ha..ha.." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura nyengir sambil menyikut Hinata, sedangkan gadis pemalu itu memperlihatkan rona merah diwajahnya.

Naruto berbalik menatap tempat Sasuke tadi berdiri, tetapi sosok Sasuke sudah hilang.

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata, "Maaf Hinata-san, aku permisi sebentar ya." Ucap Naruto lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan trio cewek tadi dengan wajah bingung.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto pergi mulai mengikuti Naruto juga, Neji yang berada di belakang Gaara hanya memandang 'Master' nya itu dalam diam.

.

.

**_Belakang Sekolah, 09.00_**

Sasuke kembali duduk sambil menikmati buku pelajaran yang dibacanya. Dia cukup melihat sosok keren Naruto hari ini. Sosok yang sama sekali beda 180 derajat dari kesehariannya.

Sasuke menutup bukunya, lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. Pikirannya menerawang saat tadi pagi Naruto membangunkannya dengan teriakan teme, lalu membalikkan meja hingga patah dua.

Atau Kakashi yang masuk ke kamar tanpa permisi, yang kemudian ditendang oleh Naruto hingga terbang ke angkasa.

"Dia benar-benar berbeda saat di lapangan. Pantas saja dia dipanggil pangeran lapangan." Kata Sasuke lebih kepada diri sendiri sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke masih tersenyum kecil, entah karena dia mengingat kejadian lucu tadi pagi atau mengingat betapa hebatnya Naruto men-dribble bola. Entahlah, yang pasti baru kali ini Sasuke membalas cengiran Naruto dengan senyuman paling manis.

_Tunggu._ Sasuke tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. _Aku.. Tersenyum kepada si dobe itu?_ Sasuke merasakan perutnya bergejolak mulas.

_Arrgghhhhh! Kenapa aku tersenyum kepada si bodoh itu sih?!_ Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar sambil berteriak dalam hati. Untuk sesaat gayanya mirip tukang copet yang ketahuan memperkosa om-om.

_Me..Memalukan!_ Sasuke jongkok sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Kali ini dia mirip Hinata yang kebelet boker. Ok Sasuke! Berhenti bergaya menjijikan seperti itu.

"Sasuke!" Teriakan Naruto membuat cowok raven itu berbalik dengan cepat.

"Ga..gawat aku harus sembunyi." Kata Sasuke kepada diri sendiri, dengan cepat dia berbaur dengan semak-semak di samping tempat sampah. Selamat! Dia tidak ketahuan oleh Naruto.

"Dimana sih, si Teme itu. Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya di sekitar sini." Gerutu Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Sasuke yang mengintip hanya bisa meramalkan mantra supaya Naruto cepat pergi. "Nyet.. Nyet.. Pergi Kau Monyet..."

Percuma, Naruto masih disana, kini cowok blonde itu duduk di bangku belakang sekolah, sambil seklai-kali mengelus kepalanya yang terhantam bola.

Gaara berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto.

"Sasu... Eh? Gaara?" Kata Naruto begitu menyadari kalau yang berjalan ke arahnya adalah cowok bertato 'Ai' dan bukan Sasuke.

"Selamat atas kemenangan Konoha." Kata Gaara Sambil bersender di tembok sekolah, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

Naruto hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya. "Terima kasih." Jawabnya polos.

Gaara berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto, kemudian menarik sedikit rambut Naruto, membuat cowok blonde itu mengaduh kecil.

Gaara mengelus pelan rambut Naruto, membuat cowok blonde itu bingung.

"Ada.. Apa.. Gaar~"

"Aku suka..." Kata Gaara menghentikan kalimat Naruto.

"Maaf?" Naruto bingung, dia berusaha sopan dengan rival basketnya ini. Gaara melepaskan jarinya dari sela rambut Naruto.

"Kataku... Aku suka kamu." Ekspresi Gaara masih datar.

Naruto terdiam, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh, "Eh?" Katanya lagi.

Gaara menyengir ke arahnya. Bukan cengiran persahabatan, tapi juga bukan cengiran licik. Seperti, cengiran kepada orang bodoh, cengiran yang merendahkan.

Naruto merubah ekspresinya. Matanya tajam, kemudian berdiri.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Gaara. Tetapi Gaara terlebih dahulu menahan lengan Naruto.

"Aku suka kamu." Gaara berbicara tanpa memandang Naruto, ekspresinya tetap datar.

Naruto makin tidak suka. Dia menepis pegangan Gaara, kemudian berbalik ingin pergi.

Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto, "Aku benci Sasuke." Perkataan singkatnya mulai menyulut amarah Naruto.

Naruto menarik kerah kaos Gaara, "Dengar brengsek! Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mengejek atau menghinaku, tapi jangan pernah aku mendengar kau menghina Sasuke di depanku." Naruto menatap tajam ke mata Gaara. Cowok berambut merah itu hanya diam, kemudian dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik semak tepat di belakang Naruto.

Gaara menutup matanya kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Bukannya, kau juga membenci Sasuke?"

"A..apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau tidak menyukai Sasuke karena dia rivalmu'kan? Dia juga pewaris dari Yakuza Uchiha wilayah ini." Ucapan Gaara membuat Naruto terdiam. Tanpa dilihat oleh Naruto, Gaara menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Gaara dengan tajam.

Gaara kembali menatap Naruto, menyentuh ujung rambut di kening Naruto, "Jadi... Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung?" Ajak Gaara lagi. Sebelum Naruto menjawab, tiba-tiba tangan Gaara menarik lengan Naruto lebih dekat.

Tinggi mereka hampir sama, Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan napas Gaara di depannya, "Aku suka..." Bisik Gaara lebih dekat.

Gaara menaruh tangannya di bahu Naruto, menariknya sedikit sehingga bibir mereka beradu, Naruto kaget sepersekian detik.

Dibelakangnya, Sasuke memandang dengan terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak. Bukan detakkan senang atau kaget. Detakkan yang sakit.

Sasuke dapat melihat, di sela ciuman mereka, Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang licik. Mata dengan senyuman licik.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan erat, dia bingung kenapa jantungnya sakit. Lebih bingung lagi kenapa Naruto tidak menolak ciuman dari Gaara.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke berlari menjauh dari mereka. Gaara makin menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menang. Tiba-tiba...

**_DUAAGHHH!_ **Naruto meninju pipi Gaara. Kemudian membersihkan bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Sial!" Desis Naruto marah. Gaara hanya diam. Bibirnya berdarah.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku? Kau tidak menyukaiku juga? Kau sama saja dengan ayahku." Bisik Gaara, Naruto tidak mendengarkan cowok berambut merah itu, dia menatap marah.

Naruto pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Gaara. Cowok berambut merah itu terduduk lemas sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Sudah siang, kita harus pergi." Kata Neji yang datang entah darimana. Gaara hanya meliriknya sebentar.

"Kau 'pembantu' yang tidak berguna." Desis Gaara disela-sela senyuman anehnya. Neji tidak peduli, dia berusaha membantu Gaara berdiri.

Gaara melirik Neji diam, Gaara tahu, Neji pasti mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi, dan kejadian ciuman tadi pun pasti dilihat oleh Neji.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa pun?" Bisik Gaara tetapi dapat didengar oleh Neji.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak melihat, mendengar atau berbicara tentang apa yang kau lakukan." Jawab Neji dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi. Gaara menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna, bukankah kau adalah 'tunangan' ku?" Sambung Gaara lagi.

Neji menatap Gaara, "Tunangan anda adalah Nona Temari, Kakak sepupu anda dari keluarga utama. Hal itu sudah ditentukan oleh tuan besar." Gaara mengerti yang dimaksud tuan besar adalah ayahnya.

Silsilah keluarga Gaara adalah pernikahan sedarah. Jadi keturunan mereka tetap murni. Oleh karena itu Gaara sudah dijodohkan dengan kakak sepupunya yaitu Temari.

Gaara bersender di tembok, "Hei 'Pembantu', buat aku senang." Neji tidak dapat melihat wajah Gaara, tapi dari nadanya, Neji tahu Gaara mengalami masalah yang kompleks.

Neji menghela napas, kemudian menyentuh pipi Gaara. "Yes, my lord."

Neji menarik dagu Gaara, cowok manja dihadapan Neji ini lebih pendek beberapa centi dari dirinya.

Neji maju perlahan kemudian menekan bibirnya ke pemuda berambut merah itu. "Itadakimasu." Satu kata singkat dari Neji saat menyantap bibir Gaara.

.

.

.

**TBC... **

**Maaf kali ini agak serius... ,... nyempil romance yang sama sekali gk di duga *Hajar Author*  
**

**dan muncul beberapa masalah... **

**untuk chapter depan mungkin kembali gaje lagi (sujud minta maaf)**

**RnR plis *puppy eyes* ^O^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Koshimoto**

**Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, typo dan msh byk lagi.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu, FugaxMinato (dkit aja nyempilnya), NejixGaara (Nyempil sedikit adegan semi rate M)**

* * *

**Daily Life Of Yakuza  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 5)**

**Konflik**

* * *

**_Kedai Iciraku, 14.00 Siang_**

Ayame sedang membersihkan beberapa meja, kemudian menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika melihat Sasuke masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku membuatkan kostum maid baru untukmu." Kata Ayame tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan kostum maid berwarna hitamnya. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Terima kasih, Ayame-san." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Teuchi-jiisan hanya berpandangan bingung dengan Ayame ketika melihat kelakuan diam Sasuke. Biasanya anak itu protes ketika Ayame berusaha memperlihatkan kostum baru untuk dipakainya, tetapi sekarang malah bilang 'terima kasih'.

Teuchi-jiisan menggerakkan kepalanya kepada Ayame, menyuruh gadis itu mengikuti Sasuke dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Ayame yang mengerti dan kemudian bergegas masuk ke ruang ganti, beberapa pelanggannya ditinggal begitu saja.

.

Ayame membuka tirai ruang ganti baju, disana Sasuke sedang memakai wig hitam panjangnya. Yup! Sasuke bekerja di kedai Ayame sebagai pelayan cewek. Sasuke sendiri yang meminta wig, sehingga dia tidak akan dikenali oleh orang lain ataupun teman sekolah nya.

Sasuke melirik Ayame dengan ekor matanya, "Kalau kau mau bertanya ada apa, aku akan jawab langsung..." Sasuke mengambil kostum yang disodorkan ayame, "... Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Sambungnya lagi.

Ayame menghela napas berat, "Dengar Sasuke, Paman mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Ayame sambil menatap ayahnya yang sedang melayani pelanggan, Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Ayame.

"Bilang saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke keras kepala sambil memakai baju kostum maid hitam. Ayame membantu Sasuke mengikat pita di belakang baju Sasuke.

"Tetap saja Sasuke, wajahmu itu tidak bisa berbohong." Tegas Ayame lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Ayame memutar matanya malas, "Apa ini karena Naruto? Apa dia berbuat jahat padamu lagi?" Tanya Ayame yang siap-siap menghajar Naruto kalau dia kemari. Sasuke menutup lokernya. Menyibak sedikit rambut panjangnya.

"Bukan itu...Hanya saja." Sasuke menghentikkan kalimatnya, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

Gaara mencium Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ayame penasaran, membuat pikiran Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata.

Sasuke menatap Ayame kemudian mengambil nampan di tangan Ayame, "Aku kerja dulu." Katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ayame.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang loker menuju ke pelanggan kedai, mencatat beberapa pesanan dan mengantar pesanan tadi ke Teuchi-jiisan, Ayame menatap Sasuke kemudian menghela napas berat, "Permasalahan yang paling rumit adalah masalah cinta." Gumam Ayame sendiri.

.

.

.

**_Gaara's Mansion, 14.30 Siang_**

Beberapa pelayan maid cewek menatap Temari dengan khawatir. Sedangkan gadis itu cuek tidak peduli, dia tetap menggedor pintu kamar Gaara dengan keras.

**-DAK! DAK! DAK!-** "Buka pintunya!" Teriak Temari agak marah. Beberapa pelayanan yang berada disana menjadi ketakutan.

Salah seorang pelayan berusaha berbicara dengan Temari, "Ma..Maaf Nona, Tuan muda Gaara sedang sibuk." Kata pelayan tadi agak ketakutan.

Temari berbalik menatap pelayanan tadi dengan tajam, pelayanan tadi mundur ketakutan.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu." Kata Temari dingin. Beberapa pelayan langsung berpelukan ketakutan mirip tikus yang berhadapan dengan ular berbisa.

Temari berbalik menggedor pintu kamar Gaara lagi. "Cepat buka!" Teriaknya marah. Tanpa sengaja grendel pintu kamar terlepas, membuat Temari mendorongnya dengan kuat, sehingga cewek itu dan beberapa pelayan dapat melihat 'kesibukan' Gaara.

Gaara yang kaget melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka hanya diam kemudian tersenyum dingin ke arah Temari. "Ya ampun, aku sedang sibuk disini." Katanya lagi yang berada tepat di atas tubuh Neji.

Gaara tidak memakai pakaian apapun, begitu juga dengan Neji dan mereka sedang melakukan aktivitasnya di atas ranjang. Tanpa diberitahu pun Temari tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Berdua. Tanpa pakaian. Diatas ranjang.

Temari terlihat marah, sedangkan beberapa pelayan menutup mulut mereka kaget. Beberapa ada yang berusaha mengintip tuan mudanya itu.

Sedangkan Neji kaget begitu Temari masuk ke kamar, "No..Nona Temari." Katanya gugup. Gaara menatap Neji dingin.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti. Ayo sodok aku lagi." Kata Gaara yang berada tepat diatas tubuh Neji.

Neji terlihat ragu-ragu, tetapi setelah menatap wajah marah Gaara terpaksa dia mengikuti perintah tuan mudanya itu. Gaara menyeringai ke arah Temari.

Temari mengalihkan pandangan dengan mendengus kesal, kemudian menatap beberapa pelayan cewek di belakangnya, "Apa yang kalian lihat! Sana bekerja!" Teriak Temari.

Beberapa pelayan berhamburan pergi ketakutan dengan teriakan Temari. Beberapa pelayan masih berusaha mengintip diam-diam kegiatan Gaara dan Neji.

Temari masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan suara -BRAK!- yang keras.

Temari menatap tunangannya itu dengan kesal. Sedangkan Gaara tidak peduli, dia lebih memilih menikmati 'sodokan' Neji.

Temari mengambil kursi lalu duduk menyilangkan kaki dihadapan mereka, tangannya merogoh rokok, menyulutnya lalu menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Dengar bodoh, kelakuanmu itu bisa ketahuan oleh paman. Kau ingin membuatku mati muda? Kalau ingin mati jangan ajak-ajak aku." Kata Temari sambil memutar rokok ditangannya.

Gaara hanya tertawa tertahan dan mendesis pelan ketika Neji mulai menyodoknya agak keras, "Bukankah... Hhhh.. Itu lebih menantang?" Kata Gaara lagi sambil tersenyum yang aneh. Temari menatapnya dengan marah tapi tidak berkomentar apa pun.

Temari menjatuhkan rokoknya kemudian menginjak puntung rokok itu dengan sepatu hak tingginya, "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai perjodohan ini. Aku juga tidak menyukainya. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri." Kata Temari pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Gaara.

Gaara diam, menunggu kalimat Temari selanjutnya tetapi sepertinya cewek itu lebih memilih menatap lantai daripada harus menunjukkan wajah sedihnya kepada Gaara. Gaara tahu, walaupun sikap Temari terlihat kasar, kuat, dan tegas tetap saja dia cewek yang tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan adiknya. Kalau dia lemah siapa lagi yang akan menjaga Gaara.

Neji mencengkram pinggang Gaara dengan keras, Gaara menatap Neji, "Kau ingin 'Keluar'?" Tanya Gaara pelan, Neji hanya menjawab dengan suara napas tertahan.

"Baiklah, keluarkan di dalamku." Kata Gaara tersenyum. Bukan senyum merendahkan atau licik, tetapi senyum manis. Neji hanya dapat melongo melihat betapa manis tuannya ini kalau sedang baik dan bukan mode 'jahat'.

Neji menabrak Gaara, menjatuhkan cowok berambut merah itu di atas ranjang, kini posisi mereka berbalik, Gaara yang berada dibawah sedangkan Neji berada diatas. Neji mengangkat kaki Gaara tinggi dan membukanya dengan lebar. Gaara lagi-lagi mendesis keenakan.

Temari yang menatap lantai mulai memperlihatkan urat marahnya.

"JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG AKU DIAM, KALIAN JADI SEENAKNYA SENDIRI!" **-DUAAGH!-** Temari memukul kepala Neji dan Gaara bergantian. Membuat keduanya langsung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Cih.. Sial, membuat aku iri saja, lama-lama aku bisa perawan tua." Kata Temari lagi sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Gaara hanya tertawa kecil. Tertawa yang polos, Neji yang menatap Gaara kemudian ikut tersenyum kecil.

Sepertinya ke'sibuk'an Gaara dan Neji harus di tahan dulu.

Mereka memilih menikmati obrolan dengan Temari di kamar Gaara dengan secangkir teh hangat dan kue kecil. Gaara terlihat berbincang dengan Temari seru, di samping Gaara, Neji hanya tersenyum sambil berpakaian kesehariannya sebagai 'butler pribadi' Gaara.

.

.

.

**_Kedai Ichiraku, 15.00 Sore_**

Sasuke terlihat sibuk melayani pelanggan yang banyak berdatangan, "Hei, Satsuko, kemari." Kata salah seorang pelanggan memanggil nama samaran Sasuke.

Sasuke yang berpakaian maid cewek segera menghampiri pelanggan laki-laki tadi, "Maaf, Silahkan pesanan anda?" Tanya Sasuke sopan sambil menyiapkan catatan dan pensil. Sasuke siap menulis pesanan para pelanggan.

Tetapi laki-laki tadi hanya memandang Sasuke dengan takjub, Sasuke dapat melihat laki-laki ini mabuk. _Sial.. _Pikir Sasuke lagi.

"Maaf, pesanan anda tuan?" Tanya Sasuke masih ramah walaupun wajahnya agak ketus sekarang. Laki-laki tadi menyeringai.

"Heh, ternyata tipe tsundere." Kata laki-laki lagi menyeringai.

Sasuke diam sejenak lalu memasukkan kertas dan pensilnya ke dalam kantong.

"Kalau anda tidak memesan, lebih baik saya kembali." Kata Sasuke dingin, laki-laki tadi berdecak kesal kemudian menepuk pantat Sasuke dengan keras.

Sasuke berbalik dengan marah, Ayame yang melihat, kaget sesaat lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke, Teuchi-jiisan sudah siap-siap mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Ayame berdiri di depan Sasuke, Matanya menatap laki-laki tadi, "Maaf tuan, disini di larang berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Kata Ayame berusaha sopan.

"Minggir!" Teriak laki-laki tadi sambil mendorong ayame jatuh ke lantai.

"Ayame!" Teuchi-jiisan membantu Ayame berdiri.

"Ayame-san." Sasuke menatap cewek itu dengan khawatir, dia berusaha membantu Ayame tetapi tangannya di tahan laki-laki pemabuk tadi.

"Eitss.. Mau kemana manis?" Kata laki-laki itu tepat di depan Sasuke. Sasuke mengerinyit jijik, dia bisa mencium bau alkohol yang pekat dari mulut laki-laki itu.

"Lepas." Kata Sasuke dingin, mata Sasuke berubah. Matanya memerah. Keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal dengan kekuatan anehnya. Saat matanya berubah merah, gerakan mau pukulan mereka semakin kuat. Seperti menghipnotis lawan sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Kekuatan Sharingan.

Ayame dan Teuchi dapat melihat mata Sasuke, mereka kaget. Mata merah hanya ada pada keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga Mafia.

"Orang semanis kamu tidak akan aku lepas." Kata laki-laki tadi. Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Kemudian sepersekian detik, Sasuke melompat di udara, memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan menghantam kepala laki-laki tadi dengan ujung sepatunya.

**-DUAGH-** retakan di rahang laki-laki itu membuatnya terpelanting. Sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai.

Beberapa pelanggan berlari ke luar kedai sambil berteriak ketakutan. Ada yang berteriak tentang mafia, ada yang berteriak tentang keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan laki-laki yang mabuk tadi masih pingsan dan belum sadar.

Sasuke memeluk lengannya erat-erat, matanya menatap Ayame dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf~.." **-PLAK!-** Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah di tampar Ayame. Untuk sedetik Sasuke kaget, matanya menatap Ayame. Cewek itu memandang Sasuke dengan marah, dan dimatanya menggenang airmata.

"Kenapa..." Kata Ayame menundukkan wajah.

"Ayame..." Teuchii-jiisan berusaha menenangkan Ayame. Cewek itu kembali menengadah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah.

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUNUH IBUKU! KENAPA!" Ayame berteriak histeris. Teuchii-jiisan berusaha menenangkan anak gadisnya itu.

"Ayame.." Teuchi-jiisan hanya bisa menahan Ayame dengan pandangan terpukul. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terbelalak kaget.

"Mem.. Bunuh?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, Ayame makin terlihat marah.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA! KELUARGA UCHIHA ADALAH MAFIA PEMBUNUH!" Ayame berteriak makin histeris.

"Pergi.." Teuchii-jiisan membuka suara pelan.

Sasuke masih berdiri tidak bergerak.

"PERGI!" Teuchi-jiisan berteriak. Sasuke ketakutan, baru kali ini dia melihat Teuchi-jiisan marah, pria yang selalu tersenyum, dan tertawa kini berubah menjadi murka.

Sasuke berdiri sesaat, kemudian berbalik berlari. Derap langkah Sasuke membuat perasaan Teuchi-jiisan bersalah. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan, Ayame masih menangis di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berlari menahan tangisannya, derap langkahnya memasuki gang-gang kecil di kota Konoha.

_Naruto... Tolong aku... _

Sasuke berlari tanpa arah, airmatanya bercampur dengan air hujan yang menggenangi kota Konoha. Cipratan air dari derap langkahnya dan nafasnya yang hampir putus-putus tidak membuatnya berhenti.

Sasuke terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan beberapa gerombolan yang berkumpul di sekitar sana. Beberapa gerombolan 'Hyena' dari mafia lain.

Salah satu gerombolan tadi melihat Sasuke berlari, kemudian berbisik kepada pimpinan gerombolan tersebut.

Pimpinan gerombolan itu menyeringai licik, "Uchiha, heh? Kita dapat tangkapan besar." Katanya

.

Dari sebuah atap bangunan tua, Kakashi dengan payung tradisional dan hakama biru tua hanya memandang Sasuke dari atas tanpa ekspresi.

Disebelahnya Kakashi, Minato juga menatap Sasuke yang terus berlari.

Kakashi melirik Minato sebentar, "Kau tidak ingin menolong anak itu?"

Minato memejamkan matanya, "Dia bukan tanggung jawabku." Jawab Minato sambil memperbaiki kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitamnya.

Kakashi bersender di pagar atap bangunan, "Pembunuhan massal oleh Uchiha..." Katanya pelan.

Minato mengeluarkan rokoknya, menghisapnya pelan, "Itachi, heh?..." Minato menggaruk rambut blonde nya, "...Sebenarnya bukan salah anak itu'kan?" sambungnya lagi.

Kakashi tidak menatap Minato, matanya memandang beberapa gerombolan preman tadi yang mengikuti Sasuke "Seharusnya pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha, tetapi kenapa Itachi yang melakukannya? seharusnya Fuga..~"

"Itu bukan salah Fugaku." Minato memotong kalimat Kakashi.

Minato kemudian menatap Kakashi dengan serius, "Ada pengkhianat di dalam kubu Uchiha... "

"Bukankah Itachi termasuk di dalamnya? Dan anak ketiga dari keluarga Uchiha juga'kan?" Kata Kakashi, Minato lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya.

"Iya... Aku sudah mengerahkan kelompok untuk pengejaran Itachi dan anak ketiga dari keluarga Uchiha." Kata Minato lagi, matanya memandang kosong ke langit.

Kakashi menghela napas, "Jangan bilang Kurama yang melakukan pengejaran itu."

Minato hanya tersenyum, "Anak pertamaku itu, sifatnya mirip ibunya..." Minato kembali menghisap rokoknya. "...Kurama, Sang Kyuubi."

.

.

.

**_Kedai Ichiraku, 16.30 Sore_**

"Aku datang, Ayame-san, Teuchi-jiisan." Kata Naruto penuh dengan senyuman. Tetapi sambutan dari Ayame dan Teuchi-jiisan tidak terdengar sama sekali. Yang ada hanya tatapan marah dari gadis itu.

"A...Ada apa? Dan kenapa dengan kedai ini?" Tanya Naruto bingung, dia menaruh ranselnya di salah satu bangku, kemudian berusaha mengembalikkan meja dan kursi ke posisi semula.

"JANGAN SENTUH!" Ayame berteriak sambil mendorong Naruto.

"A...Ayame-san." Naruto kebingungan dengan sikap Ayame.

"Kau Juga Sama Dengan Sasuke!" Ayame menggeram marah, tanpa diberitahu pun Naruto mengerti apa yang sudah tejadi. Pasti Sasuke mengeluarkan kekuatan 'terlarang' itu.

Mata Naruto melirik salah seorang pelanggan yang pingsan.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto kepada Ayame.

"Aku Bilang Pergi!" Teriak Ayame tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan cowok blonde itu.

Naruto menatapnya tajam, wajahnya menggeram marah. Kemudian Naruto menarik lengan Ayame dengan kasar. Teuchi-jiisan terlihat khawatir ketika Ayame mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku Tanya, Dimana Sasuke!" Naruto mulai menggeram lagi, dari nada suaranya, Ayame tahu kalau Naruto marah. Wajah marah Naruto sangat mengerikan.

Ayame mengalihkan pandangan menatap lantai, "A..aku tidak tahu, dia pergi setelah ku usir."

Naruto berdecak kesal, kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Ayame.

Ayame menyentuh lengannya yang kesakitan tadi, "Kenapa kalian membohongi kami? Kenapa dia membunuh ibuku?" Ayame hampir menangis lagi, Naruto tidak peduli.

Naruto membuka pintu kedai, sebelum pergi Naruto berbalik menatap Ayame, "Sasuke tidak membunuh siapa pun, Apa kau melihat Sasuke membunuh ibumu?"

Ayame menatap Naruto, tidak dapat menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Siapapun yang membunuh ibumu, Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya. Dia juga tidak diminta dilahirkan dalam keluarga Uchiha." Kata Naruto lagi, kemudian pergi menjauh dari kedai. Membiarkan Ayame menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

**_Uchiha's Mansion, 18.00 malam_**

"Aku pulang." Suara Minato membuat Fugaku bergerak ke arah pintu.

"Selamat datang." Jawab Fugaku sambil bersender di dinding. Minato tersenyum, memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Minato melepaskan sepatu kemudian menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan, "Dari Kakashi." Kata Minato lagi.

"..." Fugaku diam, kemudian mengambil bingkisan tadi.

Fugaku melirik Minato, tetapi Minato sedang sibuk melepas tali sepatunya.

"Aku melihat Sasuke tadi sore." Kata Fugaku lagi. Minato menghentikan kegiatannya tetapi tidak menoleh ke Fugaku.

Fugaku menatap Minato, "Kau dan Kakashi juga berada disana."

Minato berdiri, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Fugaku, "Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Minato lagi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Minato." Suara Berat Fugaku terdengar serius. Minato dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu." Kata Minato sambil berjalan ke sofa, mengambil kopi hangat dan duduk diam disana.

Fugaku menatap lantai dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku... Membunuh Kushina." Fugaku mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara tertahan. Minato tidak menatap Fugaku hanya menyeruput kopinya dalam diam.

"Mikoto pun..."

"Fugaku dengar, jangan menyalahkan dirimu." Minato menaruh kopinya di atas meja lalu berjalan ke arah Fugaku.

Fugaku menatap Minato, laki-laki berambut blonde itu hanya tersenyum singkat, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi." Minato menyentuh lembut pipi laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Fugaku menggenggam tangan kecil Minato, "Maaf..." Katanya pelan, Minato hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Street, 21.00 malam_**

Naruto berlari menelusuri gang-gang kecil, beberapa orang ditabraknya tidak peduli. Matanya terfokus pada setiap jalan, berusaha mencari sosok Sasuke.

_Dimana kau, Sasuke..._

Naruto berlari lagi memasuki sebuah jalan kecil, napasnya terengah-engah tidak beraturan.

"SASUKE! DIMANA KAU!" Naruto berteriak keras, membuat beberapa pejalan menoleh heran ke arahnya.

Naruto memutar badannya lagi, "SASUKE!" Naruto tetap berteriak, tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Sasuke.

Naruto sekali lagi berlari memutar di gang-gang Konoha, "SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak lagi.

"Hei, bocah! Daritadi kau berisik!" Salah seorang preman menegur Naruto dan menghentikan Naruto.

"MINGGIR, BRENGSEK!" **-DUAGH!-** Naruto menghajarnya sekali pukul, membuat laki-laki itu terlempar ke dinding. Beberapa preman lain mundur begitu melihat kekuatan Naruto.

Kemudian tanpa sengaja, ekor mata Naruto melihat sekelompok bayangan di pojok gang.

Naruto melihat beberapa orang sedang memukuli sesorang di tanah.

Naruto berjalan perlahan, matanya tidak begitu fokus di malam hari.

Seseorang sedang dipukuli, "Bocah sombong! Apa semua keluarga Uchiha sombong heh?" Salah seorang preman menarik rambut Sasuke, membuat wajah lebam Sasuke terekspos.

Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Pukuli saja lagi." Kata salah satu anak buah komplotan itu sambil terkekeh pelan. Seorang pria yang terlihat seperti bos komplotan mengambil tongkat baseball.

"Goodnight, Sweety." Katanya menyeringai aneh.

Tongkat baseball mulai dilayangkan ke atas, siap-siap menghajar sisi kepala Sasuke.

**-DUAGH!-**

.

.

.

**_Gaara's Mansion, 21.00 Malam_**

Temari sedang duduk di taman, sesekali matanya menoleh ke arah bulan yang saat itu bulat sempurna.

"Indah'kan?" Suara seseorang membuat Temari harus berbalik.

Sosok Kankuro berdiri disana dengan memakai jacket hitam dan celana yang kasual. Tangan Kankuro menyelinap masuk ke kantong jacket, berusaha menahan dinginnya udara malam.

Temari hanya tersenyum, "Ya, indah..." Kata gadis itu singkat.

Kankuro ikut duduk di sebelah Temari, gadis itu terlihat salah tingkah, sambil merapikan poninya ke sisi telinga.

"Tidak dingin?" Tanya Kankuro singkat, Temari hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu dingin." Jawab Temari, tetapi sikapnya kentara sekali kalau dia sedang kedinginan sambil memeluk kedua lengannya.

Kankuro diam sejenak, kemudian melepaskan jacketnya dan menyelimuti Temari.

Temari menatapnya bingung, Kankuro menyeringai, "Cowok tahan terhadap udara dingin, tenang saja." Ucap Kankuro lagi.

Temari ikut-ikutan terdiam sejenak kemudian menunduk ke tanah, "Terima kasih." Kata Temari pelan.

.

Dari dalam kamar, Gaara dapat melihat Temari dan Kankuro sedang berbincang melalui jendelanya. Neji yang sedang menungkan teh untuk Gaara juga dapat melihat Nona nya itu dengan Tuan muda Kankuro di taman.

"Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Kata Neji membuka obrolan. Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, Bukankah dari dulu Temari dan Kankuro saling suka?" Kali ini Gaara yang membuka suara. Neji hanya mengangguk diam.

Gaara kembali menatap Neji, "Hanya ayah yang mengacaukan segalanya."

Neji tidak kaget melihat tuan muda nya itu marah dengan tuan besar. Ayah Gaara tahu hubungan terlarang Kankuro dan Temari sehingga sengaja menjodohkan Gaara dengan Temari.

"Aku rasa pak tua itu tidak suka dengan Kankuro, karena Kankuro adalah hasil perselingkuhan ibu dengan laki-laki lain yang bukan sederajat." Ucap Gaara sambil terkekeh pelan.

Neji hanya diam melihat Gaara masih tertawa geli sambil mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti 'pak tua' dan kata-kata umpatan lainnya.

.

"Sepertinya anda punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang ya, Tuan muda?" Suara seseorang dari arah pintu masuk membuat Gaara dan Neji harus berbalik.

Neji menatap orang itu dengan marah, sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum aneh.

Gaara berdiri dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar, "Ahh... Uchiha Sai, Sang pengkhianat, Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki sopan santun tapi aku tidak menyangka kau juga tidak mempunyai tata krama." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Sai yang memiliki wajah seperti Sasuke hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tidak menguping, tapi suaramu terlalu besar, sehingga aku dapat mendengarnya." Jawab Sai dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Neji menggeram marah, siap-siap mengeluarkan pisaunya, tetapi gerakannya ditahan Gaara.

Gaara masih tersenyum ke arah Sai, "Jadi... Berita apalagi yang kau bawa dari ayah?"

Sai menghentikan senyumannya, "Tuan besar sudah mengerahkan kelompok untuk menghabisi keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki."

Gaara terdiam lalu duduk dengan pelan, "Kenapa ayah tertarik dengan keluarga Uzumaki? Untuk keluarga Uchiha aku dapat mengerti. Kau.. Maksudku keluarga Uchiha adalah pembunuh..." Gaara menatap Sai dengan tajam, "...Uchiha membunuh ibuku."

Sai tersenyum, "Sekarang aku bukan keluarga Uchiha."

Gaara mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli, "Yeah... Yeah.. Kau pengkhianat, aku tidak peduli..." Gaara kembali menatap Sai, "Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Uzumaki." Sambung Gaara.

Sai masih tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto yang menampilkan Gaara mencium Naruto. "Tuan besar tidak menyukai skandal. Apalagi sampai diketahui oleh keluarga utama."

Gaara terdiam, Neji menatap Gaara khawatir.

Sai melangkah keluar, sebelum menutup pintu Sai tersenyum lagi, "Lain kali, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan tuan besar ya, Tuan muda Gaara." Kemudian menutup pintu pelan.

Neji berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi langsung ditahan Gaara.

Gaara mengambil beberapa foto tadi lalu tersenyum penuh arti, "Permainan baru dimulai, ayah."

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Street, 21.30 Malam_**

Naruto dapat melihat preman itu melayangkan tongkat baseballnya ke kepala Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha berlari menuju Sasuke, "SASUKE!"

**-DUAGH!-** Terlambat. Kepala Sasuke dipukul dengan keras, sehingga darah muncrat dari pelipis cowok raven itu.

Naruto terdiam kaget. Matanya ngeri menatap darah Sasuke yang membasahi kening cowok raven itu.

Beberapa gerombolan tadi terkekeh senang.

"Sa..Sasuke.." Suara Naruto tertahan di tenggorokan.

Salah seorang preman menyadari kehadiran Naruto, "Hei, bos. Kelihatannya kita punya mainan baru." Kata preman tadi sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Laki-laki kurus yang dipanggil bos tadi berdecak senang, "Ini malam yang benar-benar mengasyikan." Tangannya menimbang-nimbang tongkat baseball tadi.

Naruto menatap preman tadi dengan penuh kilatan murka.

Naruto menggeram, "Kalian akan membayar semua ini!" Desis Naruto lagi, gerombolan preman tadi hanya tertawa mengejek.

Salah satu preman maju dan mulai meninju Naruto, "JANGAN BERCANDA, BOCAH!" Teriaknya lagi.

Naruto memejamkan mata, kemudian menepis serangan preman tadi dengan lincah.

-DUAGH!- Naruto dihajar tepat di perutnya oleh preman lain.

Preman yang meninju Naruto tersenyum menang tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menyadari Naruto tidak mengaduh kesakitan ataupun jatuh terhantan ke tanah.

Naruto malah tersenyum ke arahnya dengan licik.

"Kau sebut itu tinju...?" Tanya Naruto meremehkan lalu mulai mengepalkan tangannya, "... TINJU ITU SEPERTI INI!" Naruto meluncurkan tinjunya ke preman tadi.

Preman tadi meluncur jauh menghantam preman lain kemudian menabrak tembok sehingga menimbulkan beberapa retakan di sana.

Bos gerombolan tadi berdecak kesal, "SEMUANYA MAJU!"

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya, cowok blonde itu dengan cepat menghantam wajah kiri preman lain, berputar lalu menendang preman yang berada di belakangnya.

"AYO MAJU, IDIOT!" Teriakan bos gerombolan tadi membuat anak buahnya menyerang Naruto bersamaan.

-DUAGH- Naruto terhantam pipa besi di belakang kepalanya. Naruto belum jatuh, dia berbalik dengan tendangan memutar.

Naruto menepis beberapa serangan yang menuju ke arahnya. -Duagh- Naruto gagal menepis serangan di perutnya.

Naruto mundur perlahan berusaha mengatur napasnya.

.

Di tanah tempat Sasuke terbaring, cowok raven itu terlihat kesakitan.

Dia berusaha membuka matanya, tetapi hanya warna merah darah yang masuk ke dalam pandangannya.

Bayangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah beberapa gerombolan preman tadi terbang ke tembok di hajar Naruto.

"Na...Naruto..." Sasuke berusaha memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang lemah, tetapi Naruto terlalu sibuk menghajar preman-preman tadi dan tidak mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

.

Bos gerombolan tadi mulai panik, semua anak buahnya tumbang di hajar Naruto. Senjata yang ada padanya hanya tongkat baseball dan bukan pistol, "Sial..." Desisnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba mata bos gerombolan tadi menatap Sasuke yang berusaha memanggil Naruto, laki-laki kurus itu menyeringai licik, "Sebelum kau membunuhku, lebih baik aku... MENGHAJARNYA DULU!" Laki-laki kurus itu berteriak sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat baseball nya ke arah Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, berusaha menggapai tangan cowok blonde itu, "Na..Naru~.."

**-DUAGH!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**=_=' malah gak ada cerita lucu nya...**

**(_ _) maafkan author yang bodoh ini.**

**Chap ini banyak adegan seriusnya, mungkin terlalu boring ya? Hehehe.. Gomen... Gomen...**

**dan ada sedikit adegan NejixGaara yang semi rate M (Maaf ,)**

**RnR plis.. ^O^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, OOC dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu, ItaxKyuu  
**

* * *

**Daily Life Of Yakuza  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 6)**

**Rahasia**

* * *

**_Previous Chapter_**

_Bos preman itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat baseballnya siap menghajar sisi kepala Sasuke, wajahnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan._

_Sasuke berusaha menggapai tangan Naruto, "Na..Naru.."_

_"SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak berusaha berlari ke arah Sasuke._

_-DUAAGH!-_

_._

_._

_._

Darah segar langsung berceceran di tanah.

Naruto terdiam tidak bisa berkata apapun. Matanya tertuju pada sesuatu dibelakang laki-laki kurus tadi.

Cowok blonde itu bergerak perlahan, "A...Ayame?"

.

Dibelakang bos preman tadi, Ayame memegang tongkat kayu yang kini berlumuran darah. Napasnya terengah-engah tidak beraturan.

Laki-laki kurus itu tersungkur di tanah setelah terkena hantaman tepat dibelakang kepala oleh Ayame.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Ayame dengan satu matanya yang masih normal, mata satunya terlalu sakit untuk dibuka, Pandangannya agak kabur, "A...Ayame-san?"

"Haahh... Untunglah masih sempat." Kata Ayame lagi sambil melempar tongkat kayunya ke tanah.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun, pikirannya masih bingung kenapa Ayame kesini dan menolongnya. "Aghh..." Sasuke mengerang ketika rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Sasuke supaya cowok raven itu tidak tumbang ke tanah.

Sasuke menggenggam erat baju Naruto, tangan kurus putihnya gemetaran, entah rasa sakit atau karena udara malam yang dingin.

"Na..Naru..to.." Erang Sasuke lagi, berusaha merengkuh kehangatan dari dada Naruto. Cowok blonde itu membalasnya dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja, aku disini... Teme." Jawab Naruto pelan tepat di sisi telinga Sasuke.

Ayame membersihkan bajunya dari cipratan air, "Kita harus cepat pergi. Sebentar lagi polisi akan berdatangan." Katanya agak khawatir sambil menatap gang yang saat itu memang sepi.

"Baik..." Jawab Naruto tegas.

Cowok blonde itu berusaha memapah Sasuke tetapi dia langsung mengaduh kesakitan ketika mengetahui perutnya robek dan darah mengalir dari lukanya.

Ayame berusaha membantu Naruto agar tidak terjatuh, "Kau juga terluka."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto lagi dengan wajah serius. Lukanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan luka serius Sasuke.

.

"Jangan keras kepala, anak bodoh." Suara Teuchi-jiisan membuat Ayame dan Naruto berbalik.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kemudian mengambil alih pekerjaan memapah Sasuke. "Biar aku saja yang memapah bocah ini." Kata Teuchi-jiisan. Naruto ingin protes tetapi berhenti ketika melihat keseriusan Teuchi-jiisan untuk menolongnya.

Ayame melingkarkan lengan Naruto ke pundaknya, "Aku bantu kau berjalan." Katanya lagi.

Naruto hanya diam, kemudian menatap Sasuke yang dibopong Teuchi-jiisan. Ayame mengikuti pandangan Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, hari ini bukan giliranmu memapah Sasuke ya, Tokoh utama." Kata Ayame sambil menyengir. Naruto langsung merona merah.

"Heh, siapa juga yang sudi memapah cowok lemah begitu. Harga diriku sebagai tokoh utama akan hancur." Jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Ayame dan Teuchi-jiisan hanya tertawa mendengar alasan Naruto.

.

.

.

**_Markas Kepolisian, 23.00 Malam_**

Seorang cowok yang berumur 25 tahun dengan rambut merahnya sedang sibuk menendang mesin penjual kaleng minuman.

**-DAK-DAK-DAK- **"Ayo bekerja, brengsek." Gerutu Kurama, Sang Kyuubi kepada mesin tadi.

Beberapa tatapan polisi yang lain tidak membuatnya berhenti, dia malah bersemangat menendang mesin tadi.

"A...anu, Kurama-san, kalau kau menendang mesinnya nanti mesinnya akan rusak lagi." Kata salah seorang pegawai kepolisian takut-takut sambil menunjuk ke arah mesin lain yang hancur.

Kurama hanya berdecak kesal, menggaruk kepalanya lalu berjalan pergi, "Cih... Mesin tidak berguna." Sambungnya lagi.

Beberapa polwan yang berada disana hanya bisa saling berbisik.

"Kurama-san itu hebat..." Kata salah seorang polwan yang mendapat anggukan dari polwan lain.

"Dia juga ganteng..." Ucap polwan lainnya.

Beberapa polwan kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain, "... Tapi sayang, sikapnya mirip berandalan." Sambung mereka berbarengan sambil menghela napas kecewa.

.

.

**-Brak-** Kurama menendang pintu kantornya lalu masuk ke ruangannya tidak peduli.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang kerjanya. Beberapa dokumen penting dibiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja.

.

"Malas seperti biasa ya?" Suara seseorang membuat Kurama bersiaga. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang masuk keruangannya, cowok berambut merah itu kembali rileks.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Sai?"

Sai hanya tersenyum dingin menanggapi basa-basi Kurama.

Kurama bangkit dari sofa lalu menatap Sai dalam diam, "Untuk apa kau kemari?" Ulangnya lagi.

Sai berjalan ke arah meja cowok berambut merah itu lalu membuka lembar demi lembar dokumen penting milik Kurama. Disana terdapat lampiran biodata Itachi yang masih dalam pengejaran juga dokumen lain tentang mafia dari Sunagakure, ayah dari Gaara.

Sai tersenyum, "Hanya menyampaikan berita dari komisaris Danzo." Katanya pelan lalu menutup dokumen tadi.

Kurama menggaruk kepalanya, "Apa yang diinginkan laki-laki tua itu?"

Sai berjalan ke arah Kurama, lalu berusaha menyentuh rambut cowok merah itu.

Belum sempat menyentuh rambut Kurama, lengan Sai sudah dipelintir oleh Kurama ke belakang, matanya menatap marah, "Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku, atau kupatahkan lenganmu." Ancam Kurama. Sai hanya tersenyum seperti tidak merasakan apapun.

"Kau manis seperti biasa ya?" Ucap Sai lagi yang membuat Kurama makin panas. -Krek- Lengan Sai dipelintir oleh Kurama tetapi lagi-lagi Sai hanya tersenyum.

Kurama berdecak kesal, kaki tangan Danzo itu sudah dilatih sebagai mata-mata yang tahan dengan siksaan. Sai merupakan mata-mata handal kepercayaan Danzo, dia bahkan bisa menyelundup masuk ke dalam keluarga Kazekage untuk membongkar sindikat keluarga mafia itu.

Kurama mendorong Sai dengan kesal, melepaskan pelintirannya ke cowok pucat itu. Cowok berambut merah itu memilih memandang pemandangan halaman luar dari jendela daripada bertatapan muka dengan Sai.

Sai menyentuh lengannya sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Danzo bilang, hentikan pengejaran Itachi."

Kurama berbalik kaget, "A..Apa?"

Sai memperbaiki jas hitamnya yang agak kusut, "Danzo bilang, hent~.."

Kurama menarik kerah baju Sai dengan marah, "Aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan, brengsek! Yang aku tanyakan kenapa aku harus menghentikan pengejaran Itachi?" Desak Kurama kesal. Sai tetap tersenyum.

"Danzo sudah mengerahkan unit khusus untuk penangkapan Itachi. Jadi, kau tidak digunakan lagi." Jawab Sai.

Wajah tersenyum Sai membuat Kurama makin muak, dia mendorong keras Sai, "Katakan pada kakek tua itu. Aku! Sang Kyuubi! Tidak akan melepaskan mangsaku!"

Sai lagi-lagi merapikan jasnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, "Akan kukatakan." Balas Sai kemudian menutup pintu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kurama yang masih kesal.

.

-Brak!- Kurama menghantam meja dengan marah. Matanya tertuju pada dokumen pengejaran Itachi. Dan dilembar selanjutnya, terdapat lampiran rahasia Danzo.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Kakek tua. Apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Uchiha?" Kurama berbisik pelan, pikirannya bingung dengan berbagai masalah ini. Dan lebih bingung lagi, kenapa Danzo menginginkan Itachi.

.

.

.

**_Unknown, 24.00 malam_**

Di sebuah tempat rahasia, seorang cowok yang dipanggil Itachi sedang sibuk menatap sebuah foto keluarga. Kedua orangtuanya, dirinya dan kedua adiknya.

Dalam foto itu, terlihat dirinya sedang merengkuh Sasuke yang pendiam dan Sai kecil yang tersenyum lebar.

"Melihat foto itu lagi?" Kata seseorang yang berada disamping Itachi.

Itachi hanya menatap temannya itu dalam diam, "Bukan urusanmu, Kisame." Jawabnya dingin. Kisame hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Terserah kau." Kata Kisame lagi.

Itachi berdiri, membuat Kisame bingung, "Mau kemana?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Mengunjungi teman lama." Kata Itachi sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti mengucapkan 'Bye'.

Kisame hanya menyeringai mengejek. "Teman lama, heh?"

.

.

Halaman kantor kepolisian terlihat sepi, mungkin karena sudah malam jadi beberapa polisi memilih untuk pulang bergabung dengan keluarga mereka dan yang lainnya memilih lembur.

Itachi menatap sebuah jendela di lantai 3 gedung kepolisian itu. Matanya nyalang menatap penjagaan beberapa polisi.

Itachi mengendap-endap perlahan disekitar semak-semak, kemudian melompat berbalik ke sisi tembok.

_Aman..._ Pikirnya lagi, kemudian berusaha memanjat pipa di sisi tembok tersebut.

.

.

Kurama masih bergelut dengan beberapa dokumennya, matanya terlihat kesal.

"Arrgghh... Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Teriaknya frustasi sambil melempar beberapa kertas berisi data Danzo.

**-Tap-** Suara tapak kaki seseorang membuat Kurama harus berbalik menatap jendela.

Dijendela, Kurama menatap Itachi yang menyeringai ke arahnya, "Kau masih bodoh seperti biasanya ya?" Ejek Itachi yang sedang duduk di tepi jendela.

"Kauuu..." Kurama terdengar gusar, dia menarik jacket Itachi lalu menatap cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan marah.

"Kau yang membuat semua masalah ini'kan, brengsek!" Gerutu Kurama. Itachi lagi-lagi menyeringai khas Uchiha.

"Sudah kukatakan, masalahku jangan ikut campur. Aku bisa membereskannya sendiri." Ucap Itachi lagi.

Cowok berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arah sofa laluu duduk santai disana, Kurama menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil bersender dimeja kerja.

"Jadi, kau sudah dapat sesuatu?" Tanya Kurama lagi. Itachi menggeleng.

"Tidak... Aku tidak menemukan bukti bahwa Danzo yang berada dibalik pembunuhan masal beberapa tahun lalu." Jawab Itachi seadanya, dia mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Kurama menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Semua omong kosong ini, membuatku muak."

Itachi melepaskan jacketnya lalu mengambil rokok di saku celananya, "Danzo memiliki orang-orang kuat di sisinya, kau tidak bisa begitu saja menjatuhkannya. Kau harus pintar." Ucap Itachi lagi.

Kurama berbalik ke arah meja lalu mengambil beberapa lembar dokumen, "Dia tertarik padamu." Kata Kurama, Itachi menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi lagi. Kurama berbalik sambil menyerahkan lembar dokumen data Danzo.

"Danzo... Dia tertarik padamu." Ucap Kurama sekali lagi. Itachi mengambil dokumen data Danzo.

"Tentu saja dia tertarik padaku..." Jawab Itachi kemudian menghisap lalu menghembuskan rokoknya, "...Dia tertarik untuk membunuhku dan semua keluargaku." Sambung Itachi lagi. Kurama hanya mendengus lalu diam.

Itachi menatap Kurama, "Itu berarti dia tertarik dengan semua orang yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha... Kau mengerti'kan maksudku?"

Kurama mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli, "Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Dia ingin membunuh keluargaku juga."

Itachi berdiri kemudian menyerahkan dokumen tadi ke tangan Kurama, "Jaga rahasiamu dari telinga Danzo. Dia dapat membokar jati dirimu yang lahir dalam keluarga mafia. Kalau sampai dia tahu..." Itachi menghentikan perkataannya, dia tidak ingin membuat Kurama khawatir.

Itachi menatap Kurama, tetapi cowok itu berbalik lalu menyeringai menampilkan gigi-gigi taringnya.

"Heh, Memangnya aku terlihat lemah? Jangan salah, aku Kurama sang Kyuubi. Kakek tua seperti dia tidak akan bisa menjatuhkanku." Kata kurama sambil lagi dengan cengiran khasnya. Itachi menatapnya dengan senyuman kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Kurama seperti menepuk kepala anjing.

"Good boy... Good boy..." Kata Itachi lagi, Kurama hanya menggeram kesal disamakan seperti anjing tapi dia tidak protes ketika Itachi menyentuh kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai?" Tanya Kurama tiba-tiba, membuat Itachi menghentikan tepukan dikepala Kyuubi itu.

Itachi memandang keluar halaman gedung, "Entahlah, dia sudah termakan omongan Danzo. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dijanjikan Danzo kepadanya tetapi dia mengkhianati Uchiha dengan membunuh ibumu dan ibuku." Jawab Itachi lagi.

Kurama menundukkan wajahnya, "...Kau... Juga ikut ambil bagian dalam pembunuhan masal kota Konoha'kan?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, hanya menghisap kembali rokoknya, "Ya, aku juga termakan omongan Danzo bahwa aku harus memusnahkan beberapa orang agar keluarga mafia Uchiha tetap dipandang oleh mafia lain."

Itachi berbalik menatap Kurama, "Aneh'kan? Ini seperti Ironi. Aku penjahat dan kau polisinya. Kita seperti bermain dalam game."

"Ini bukan game." Wajah Kurama serius, Itachi langsung menghentikan bercandaannya.

"Maaf..." Sambung Itachi sambil menarik rambut Kurama. Cowok berambut merah itu tidak protes ataupun menjawab. Kurama hanya diam.

"Hei, aku bilang maaf..." Jelas Itachi lagi sambil terus menarik rambut Kurama.

"Sakit, brengsek." Gerutu Kurama kesal. Itachi mendengus sambil tersenyum.

"Geezz, ya ampun, kau tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali." Ucap Itachi lagi. Kali ini dia menarik dagu Kurama, membawa bibir ranum Kurama kearahnya.

"Biar saja, dasar brengsek." Kemudian kalimatnya selanjutnya tidak diteruskan lagi karena Itachi sudah keburu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu.

.

.

.

**_Kedai Ichiraku, 07.00 Pagi_**

Sasuke masih terbaring di futon kamar Ayame, disebelahnya Naruto duduk menelungkupkan wajahnya di lutut kaki.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah cowok raven itu. Sasuke masih belum bangun.

Naruto makin menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya.

**-Greeek-** pintu kamar digeser, Ayame membawakan sarapan untuk Naruto.

"Kau terlihat kusut." Kata Ayame lagi sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi nasi hangat dan lauk pauk ke Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab perkataan gadis itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan, Sasuke?" Tanya Ayame lagi. Naruto lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, matanya terfokus pada wajah Sasuke yang penuh luka.

Ayame merapikan rambutnya ke sisi telinga kemudian duduk di depan Naruto, "Aku minta maaf, ini semua salahku."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Ayame-san." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Ayame ikut memandang Sasuke yang masih belum sadar, "Ibuku..."

Naruto berbalik menatap gadis itu, Ayame melanjutkan perkataanya lagi, "Ibuku bekerja pada mafia di Sunagakure... Kau pasti tau nama klan mafia itu."

Naruto menunduk diam. _Pasti mafia dari klan Kazekage, Gaara..._

Ayame terlihat duduk dengan gelisah, sekali-sekali matanya menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah, "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak menyalahkan Sasuke, karena ibuku juga termasuk pengkhianat Kono..~"

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya lagi." Potong Naruto cepat. Ayame menatapnya bingung. "... Lagipula aku tidak menyalahkanmu sama sekali." sambung Naruto yang kali ini memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Ayame tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus membantu ayah dulu." Kata Ayame sambil bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke luar kamar.

Sebelum pergi, Ayame berbalik menatap Naruto seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Oh Iya, laki-laki kurus semalam itu..."

Naruto menatap Ayame lagi, "Ada apa dengan bos gerombolan semalam?"

Ayame tersenyum lalu mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan hal yang penting, hanya saja di tengkuk lehernya ada tatto yang mirip seperti ibuku."

"Tatto?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Ayame mengangguk.

"Kata ibuku dulu, itu lambang kota Suna dari klan Kazekage... Tapi mungkin aku salah lihat." Ucap Ayame lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, lalu mulai teringat dengan Gaara.

Wajah Naruto berubah marah. _Dia... Yang merencanakan pemukulan Sasuke..._

.

"Ungghh.." Sasuke mengerang sedikit, Naruto langsung merubah wajah seriusnya menjadi lega karena Sasuke sudah siuman.

"Sa..Sasuke? Kau bisa dengar aku?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang pundak Sasuke.

Cowok rambut raven itu berusaha duduk, tangan kanannya memegang sisi kepalanya yang sakit, "Aku tidak tuli, dobe. Aku bisa mendengarmu." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Hahaha, syukurlah. Ini kau harus makan." Naruto menyodorkan nasi miliknya ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap makanan yang disodorkan Naruto, "Aku tidak lapar."

"Geezz.. Kau itu keras kepala sekali." Dengus Naruto agak kesal, kemudian mengambil sendok, meraup sedikit nasi dan menyodorkannya ke Sasuke.

"Ayo buka mulutmu." Sambung Naruto lagi. Sasuke masih diam.

"Aku bilang buka mulutmu." Naruto menyentuh bibir Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu membuka mulutnya. "Nah, kalau begini kan lebih enak." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengunyah makanan nya dengan pelan, "Kau tidak lapar?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak..~" -**Kryuukkk-** "...lapar." Suara perut Naruto membuat cowok blonde itu salah tingkah. "...Hahaha, perutku bunyi." Sambungnya lagi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit, kemudian mengambil sendok yang dipegang Naruto, meraup sedikit nasi lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau juga makan." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menolak, dia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan cowok raven itu menyuapinya.

Sasuke menyapu sebutir nasi yang menempel di bibir Naruto. Cowok blonde itu menatap luka di punggung tangan Sasuke, "Masih sakit?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tangannya, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak sakit."

"Bagaimana dengan wajahmu? Matamu?" Naruto menyentuh pipi dan mengelus mata Sasuke.

"Agak lumayan." Jawab Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto hanya diam. Dia bingung ingin bericara apalagi. Atmosfirnya benar-benar aneh.

Sasuke menyentuh luka di lengannya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" Tanyanya tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget. Sasuke berhenti memeriksa lukanya kemudian memandang Naruto serius.

"Kau tahu, aku tanpa sengaja mengintip kalian berciuman." Lanjut Sasuke. Cowok blonde itu merasakan kalau wajahnya memerah.

"De..dengar, itu bukan ciuman.. Itu.." Naruto bingung harus berbicara apa.

Sasuke menyuap sesendok nasi lagi ke mulutnya.

"Kalau bukan ciuman lalu apa? Saling menyentuh bibir?" Ucap Sasuke tidak peduli, matanya fokus pada nasi hangat didepannya.

Naruto lagi-lagi menggaruk kepalanya, Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, kini cowok raven itu merasa seperti seorang istri yang sedang mengintrogasi suaminya yang ketahuan selingkuh. Tapi Naruto'kan bukan siapa-siapa dia, kenapa juga dia harus cemburu.

"Aku mau tidur." Kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto masih terliht panik, dia mencegah Sasuke untuk tidur.

"Dengar, Teme. Kalau aku berciuman, tidak mungkin ciumanku hambar begitu." Jelas Naruto yang makin tidak masuk akal.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Yeah.. Whatever..."

Naruto agak kesal dengan sikap cuek Sasuke, cowok blonde itu membalikan posisi Sasuke sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana aku berciuman." Kata Naruto sambil menelan air ludahnya gugup. Sasuke kaget.

"Eh...? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto tidak menjawab, matanya lurus menatap Sasuke. Wajah mereka mulai dekat.

Sasuke panik.

"Na..Naruto.. Hei... Kau mabuk?" Perkataan Sasuke tidak dipedulikan Naruto.

Jarak bibir mereka makin dekat, Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan napas Naruto dan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Naruto makin mendekat, hidung mereka saling bergesekan. Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Bibir atas mereka mulai saling menyentuh. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"SURPRISE!" Teriakan Ayame membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kaget. Gadis itu masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu sama sekali.

Naruto dan Sasuke cepat-cepat memisahkan diri.

"A... Ayame-san?" Naruto berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Sedangkan Sasuke terdiam dengan rona merah.

"Aku membawakan saudaramu, Sasuke. Dia sudah lama tidak berjumpa denganmu." Kata Ayame dengan tersenyum. Sepertinya Ayame tidak melihat kejadian sedetik yang lalu.

Sasuke menatap Ayame heran, "Saudara?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto ikut-ikutan bingung.

.

.

.

**_Unknown, 08.00 Pagi_**

Itachi kembali ke tempat rahasianya, Kisame menatapnya dengan seringai aneh sedangkan cowok lain menatap Itachi dengan kesal.

"Darimana saja kau?" Kata cowok lain itu. Itachi meliriknya dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu, Deidara." Itachi menjauhkan Deidara dari depannya. Cowok berambut kuning itu mendengus kesal kemudian menyibakkan sedikit poni di keningnya.

Itachi duduk disalah satu sofa, kemudian mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi.

Deidara ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" Kata Deidara lagi sambil menekuk lututnya ikut menonton TV. Itachi tetap diam.

Itachi mengganti channel TV, Deidara meliriknya sekilas, "Kau... Habis dari tempat polisi itu ya?" Tanya Deidara.

Itachi melemparkan remote TV ke meja didepannya. Matanya melirik Deidara, "Sudah kubilang, bukan urusanmu."

"Ughhh..." Deidara memutar bola matanya kesal, lalu bangkit dari kursi. ".. Kau selalu begitu denganku. Selalu dingin terhadapku." Katanya lagi sambil bersender dijendela ruangan itu.

Ruangan kamar itu sempit. Hanya ada sofa, TV dan meja yang berdebu. Tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi maupun mafia yang ingin membunuh mereka. Ruangan itu adalah bagian dari gedung yang terbengkalai.

Itachi menatap Deidara, "Kalau kau khawatir kita akan ditangkap, kau tenang saja. Kita tidak akan ditangkap." Jelas Itachi lagi.

Deidara berbalik menatapnya, rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir ikut bergerak ketika Deidara berbalik, "Dengar, aku tidak khawatir kita akan diserbu oleh polisi, mafia atau tikus-tikus lainnya. Kita ini bisa melarikan diri dari apapun, kita sama-sama pengkhianat dari kota."

Itachi berbalik menatap TV, "Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Kisame hanya memandang Deidara dan Itachi bergantian sedangkan tangannya sibuk membersihkan beberapa senjata api miliknya.

Deidara menyilangkan kedua tangannya, matanya lebih memandang halaman luar gedung yang terbengkalai dibandingkan Itachi. "...Kau... Aku melihatmu digedung kepolisian tadi malam."

Itachi menatap Deidara geram, sedangkan Kisame bersiul takjub, sepertinya dia ada tontonan menarik dibandingkan TV yang selalu rusak itu.

Deidara berbalik menatap Itachi, "Dengar, aku tidak sengaja, ok?" Sahut Deidara lagi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Itachi menarik lengan Deidara.

"Kau yang harus dengar aku! Jangan pernah mengikutiku! Kita bisa ketahuan!" Seru Itachi marah. Deidara membalasnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Deidara menampik genggaman Itachi, "Lalu?! Cuma kau saja yang bisa pergi keluar dari tempat persembunyian? Begitu!" Teriak Deidara tidak terima.

Kisame menatap Deidara, "Hei.. Hei.. Tenang dulu, sebenarnya kita sedang berbicara tentang polisi atau tentang cinta segitiga?"

"Diam Kau!" Tunjuk Deidara pada Kisame. Kisame hanya bersiul sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

"Ok.. Aku tidak ikut campur. Geezz..." Kata Kisame lagi.

Itachi mengurut keningnya yang tidak sakit, bersama cowok ini makin membuatnya darah tinggi dan cepat tua.

Itachi berbalik ke arah sofa, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa, "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang." Katanya lagi. Deidara hanya mendengus kesal lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang dilipatnya dalam kantong.

"Ini..." Katanya sambil melemparkan ke samping Itachi.

"Apa ini?" Itachi mengambil selembar kertas yang dilipat tadi. Deidara masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Rencana Danzo yang kudapat dari mata-mataku di kepolisian. Dia akan membunuh Naruto dan Sasuke, pewaris dari mafia Konoha." Deidara duduk disebelah Itachi mengambil remote TV dan mengganti channel tayangannya.

Itachi menatap Deidara, "Siapa yag akan membunuh Naruto dan Sasuke?"

Deidara mengambil kaleng soda dihadapannya, "Kau sudah tahu orangnya. Sang Pengkhianat." Jelas Deidara lagi tidak peduli.

Itachi menatap lembaran kertas itu yang berisi data-data informasi Naruto dan Sasuke. _Sial..._ Pikirnya lagi.

.

.

.

**_Kedai Ichiraku, 08.00 Pagi_**

Ayame menarik seseorang agar bertemu Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Ayo jangan malu-malu. Masuk saja." Kata Ayame lagi.

Naruto dan Sasuke berusaha mengintip siapa orang yang mengaku sebagai 'Saudara' Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa lagi Saudaramu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto bingung, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Entahlah, mungkin kakak atau.." Kalimat Sasuke terhenti ketika orang yang mengaku sebagai 'saudara' Sasuke muncul.

Seseorang yang sangat mirip Sasuke.

Sai tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Apa kabar, Kakak."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yup! Maaf kalau masih gaje, hehehehe...**

Spesial thanks:

** Fuyuki Fujisaki**: Kenapa ya Uchiha membunuh ibu-ibu? Lagi pengen ma ibu2 mungkin, huehehehe *Author ditabok XD*...

** Akasaka Kirachiha, Ra-Inso, MORPH**: terimakasih utk kalian krena udh suka ma fic gaje q *Peluk2*

** Haru**: mungkin ntr jadi ItaKyuu... Heheheh

** AiCinta, Toples Kaca, Nitya-chan**: Makasih buat dirimu.. Muaah XD

** Anaatha Namikaze**: Yup silsilah keluarga Gaara ada nyempil incest, hehehe, maaf bagi yang gak suka incest XD

** TheBrownEyes**: Makasih banyak dirimu yg ada disana... XD hehehe

** Yuto**: Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Aq ikutan batuk jg, hehehehe...

** Hanakazawa kay, Rannada Youichi, Augesteca**: Terima kasih juga buat dirimu sekalian yang udah suka dengan fic gaje q... Heheh

** Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunjae, Nagi Ariska, dll** yang author gak bisa sebutin satu-satu: Makasih banyak udh ninggalin jejak Review... Author akan semakin semngat buat fic yg bgus *bungkuk hormat*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, OOC dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu, ItaxKyuu, ItaxDei**

* * *

**Daily Life Of Yakuza  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 7)**

**Another Secret**

* * *

**_Previous Chapter_**

_Di Kedai Ichiraku, seseorang mengaku sebagai saudara Sasuke._

_._

_"Ayo masuk saja. Jangan malu." Kata Ayame manarik orang tersebut. _

_Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang dan memfokuskan pandangan ke orang yang berada di samping Ayame._

_Seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke._

_Sai tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Apa kabar, Kakak."_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto melongo, Sasuke hanya menatap Sai dengan tatapan tajam.

Ayame tersenyum ke arah Sai, "Silahkan masuk saja, jangan sungkan."

Sai tersenyum lalu membungkuk ke arah gadis itu, "Terima kasih atas bantuan anda, Nona."

Ayame mengibaskan tangannya malu-malu, "Duh, jangan panggil nona. Panggil Ayame saja. Baiklah, aku tinggal kerja dulu ya." Kata Ayame sambil berpamitan dengan Sai.

Setelah Ayame pergi, Naruto menghampiri Sai dengan takjub, "Wow, aku tidak tahu kau punya saudara kembar, Teme." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sai dan menyentuh tangannya Sai seperti dia belum pernah melihat orang lain saja.

Sasuke tetap diam. Matanya penuh marah.

Naruto tetap asyik menepuk kepala Sai yang lebih rendah darinya itu, "Benar-benar mirip denganmu, Teme." Ucapnya denan nada takjub tanpa memandang tatapan Sasuke yang tajam ke arah saudara kembarnya itu.

Sai tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Maaf, tapi kalau kau terus menepukku, kepalaku jadi sakit."

Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya sambil cengengesan, "Ha..ha...ha.. Maaf, aku hanya kaget saja. Ada orang yang mirip Sasuke, tapi tidak disangka kau lebih suka tersenyum ya."

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Naruto, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sai memandang Sasuke.

Sai tersenyum dan Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tentu saja..." Kata Naruto, "... Kalian ingin reuni keluarga'kan? Silahkan, aku akan membantu Teuchi-jiisan dulu." Sambung Naruto lagi sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. Sebelum pergi Naruto masih sempat menepuk kepala Sai lalu tersenyum ke arah cowok itu.

Sai tersenyum hingga Naruto pergi lalu menatap Sasuke dengan wajah serius, "Ya ampun, Sasuke, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya?" Kata Sai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menyender di depan pintu.

Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam, "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Sai melirik Sasuke, "Hanya ingin mengunjungi 'kakak'. Itu saja." Kata Sai lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau pikir aku bisa percaya dengan kebohonganmu itu? Tidak usah terlalu formal sampai memanggilku 'kakak'. Kau tidak pernah begitu."

Sai tersenyum dingin, "Apa boleh buat. Aku harus berperan sebagai adik yang manis'kan? Apalagi di depan dia..." Jawab Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedang membantu Teuchi-jiisan.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Sai masuk ke dalam kamar lalu berdiri depan cowok raven itu.

"Kau terlihat payah. Menyedihkan." Kata Sai lagi sambil mengambil sebuah apel di nampan makanan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau kemari." Kata Sasuke tegas. Sai mendengus sambil tersenyum.

"Heh, angkuh seperti biasa." Kata Sai lagi sambil melempar apel ditangannya ke kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya marah, sedangkan Sai terkikik geli dengan senyum merendahkan.

Sai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana, "Kau tahu? Aku kemari dengan membawa sebuah misi."

Sasuke menatap Sai bingung, "Misi?"

Sai melirik Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Kau pasti tahu apa misiku."

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan marah, "Jangan berani menyentuh Naruto."

Sai lagi-lagi hanya mendengus tersenyum, "Heh, Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan orang lain selain dirimu sendiri?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Sai berjalan ke arah jendela, menikmati pemandangan jalan diluar sana, "Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Cowok raven itu menatap Sai, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya lagi.

Sai berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

Sai jongkok di depan Sasuke lalu membuat gerakan pistol dari jari tangannya dan menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke kepala Sasuke.

"Bang!..." Kata Sai tanpa ekspresi, "...Dan kau juga mati." Sambung cowok yang suka tersenyum itu.

Sasuke menepis tangan Sai dari depannya, "Dengar kalau kau ingin membunuhku silahkan saja. Tapi jangan pernah menyentuh Naruto." Desis Sasuke marah.

Sai menyeringai kemudian menatap Naruto yang sedang sibuk bekerja di luar, Sai menyentuh dagunya, "Bagaimana ya, Kakak..." Katanya pelan tapi dapat didengar Sasuke.

Sai berbalik menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum, "...Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya sih."

Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan gusar.

.

.

.

**_Markas Kepolisian, 10.00 Pagi_**

Danzo menatap orang di depannya dalam diam. Tangannya menekuk sedang berpikir.

"Tangkap Itachi hidup-hidup." Jelas Danzo lagi sambil memtar kursinya ke arah jendela tepat dibelakang meja kerjanya.

Orang yang berada di depan mejanya hanya menyeringai, menampakkan gigi taringnya, "Heh, kenapa tidak membunuhnya saja?"

Danzo melirik orang itu dengan ekor matanya, "Belum waktunya, Suigetsu."

"Cih..." Orang yang dipanggil Suigetsu hanya berdecak kecal. Juugo dan seorang gadis berkacamata, Karin hanya memandang Suigetsu dalam diam.

"Karin..." Panggil Danzo lagi, gadis itu bangkit dari sofa lalu menuju ke bossnya.

Danzo menyerahkan selembar kertas ke Karin, "Selidiki tentang dia." Katanya lagi.

Karin menatap lembaran kertas yang diberikan Danzo, Selembar foto Kurama terpampang disana dan beberada data diri Sang Kyuubi itu.

Karin memasukkan kertas tadi ke saku bajunya, "Baik.." Jawabnya tegas.

Danzo menatap Juugo, "Kau dengan Suigetsu, tangkap Itachi hidup-hidup.."

Suigetsu ingin protes tetapi tangan Danzo keburu terangkat, "Cepat bergerak. Kalian sebagai unit satuanku harus dapat menangkap Itachi."

Suigetsu mendengus kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya ke Juugo, menyuruh cowok itu mengikutinya pergi.

Karin membungkuk ke arah Danzo kemudian keluar dari ruangan komisaris itu.

Danzo kembali menekuk kedua tangannya seperti orang sedang berpikir, matanya melirik sebingkai foto yang memperlihatkan beberapa orang di unit kesatuan polisi termasuk Kurama.

"Seekor rubah tidak boleh bermain-main dengan pemburu."

.

.

.

**_Kedai Ichiraku, 11.00 Pagi_**

Ayame menatap takjub hasil karyanya, Naruto yang berada disebelah Ayame hanya bisa melongo kaget. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Didepan mereka, Sai berpakaian maid dengan wig hitam palsu yang pendek sebahu.

Ayame menatap Naruto, "Bagaimana? Cantik'kan?" Kata gadis itu sambil senyum.

Naruto menyentuh baju, rok dan rambut palsu Sai, "Ayame... Kau penata artis ya? Hebat sekali." kata Naruto lagi yang masih terpesona dengan perubahan manis Sai.

Sai tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Terima kasih." Katanya singkat. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah sambil cengengesan.

Sasuke menarik Ayame, "Untuk apa kau memperkerjakan dia?" Katanya dengan nada kesal.

Ayame berbisik, "Dia sendiri yang mau, alasannya sih sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah diperbolehkan tinggal disini."

Sasuke menatap tajam ke Sai.

Cowok yang suka tersenyum itu berbalik menatap Sasuke, dia mengembangkan roknya sedikit, "Bagaimana kakak? Aku cantik'kan?" Kata Sai lagi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke berpaling sambil mendengus kesal. Sai terdiam.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sai, "Jangan diambil hati, anak itu hanya iri..." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "...Dia tidak bisa semanis kamu, wajah pemarahnya selalu membuat pelanggan ketakutan." Sambung Naruto lagi sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dan menggeleng lemah.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, kemudian menarik lengan Ayame, "Ayo buat aku cantik juga." Tegasnya lagi.

Ayame kebingungan, sedangkan Naruto masih asyik memuji Sai.

.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke langsung duduk di depan meja kaca, matanya melirik Ayame tajam, "Ayo rias aku." Tegasnya seperti seorang pangeran.

Ayame menghela napas maklum, kemudian menekuk lututnya, "Yes, Your majesty."

.

Di luar kamar, Naruto sedang membantu Teuchi-jiisan mengaduk adonan mie ramen. Sedangkan Sai sibuk menerima tamu.

"Silahkan masuk." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum pada pelanggan. Beberapa pengunjung cowok langsung terpesona.

Salah seorang pelanggan pria memanggil Naruto, "Oi, Naruto, cewek manis ini siapa?" Serunya yang dapat didengar pelanggan lain. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, _Aku belum menetapkan nama samaran untuk Sai..._

_._

Sasuke keluar dari kamar, "Namanya Seiko, adik kembarku." Ucapnya tiba-tiba yang membuat beberapa mata menatapnya langsung.

Sasuke menyibakkan rambut hitam panjangnya, lalu bersender manis di depan pintu kamar, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, sesekali dia merapikan rambutnya ke sisi telinga.

Sai terdiam menatap perubahan Sasuke.

Beberapa pengunjunng lain bersiul takjub. Sedangkan Naruto? Lagi-lagi dia melongo kaget. _I... Itu Teme bukan sih?_

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto, beberapa pasang mata masih menatap terpesona ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berpakaian maid seperti biasa, hanya saja kali ini dengan penuh renda putih dan rok mengembang selutut, warna hitam bajunya berpadu manis dengan wig palsunya. pita berwarna merah tersemat cantik di rambut Sasuke. Dan riasan wajahnya... Naruto bahkan bingung itu jenis lipgloss apa, bagaimana bisa membuat bibir Sasuke merah manis begitu. dan wajahnya? Ahhh.. Naruto cuma bisa bilang dua kata. Sasuke mirip 'Snow White'.

"Nampan..." Kata Sasuke ke arah Naruto.

"Eh..?" Kata Naruto bingung, matanya tidak beralih dari wajah penuh riasan natural Sasuke. Leher jenjang putihnya menghipnotis cowok blonde itu.

Sasuke meliriknya lagi, "Nampan, Dobe."

"Ah iya, ini..." Kata Naruto sambil gelagapan mencari nampan kayu berbentuk bundar itu. "..Dan ini kertas dan pensilnya." Sambung Naruto yang cepat-cepat mengambil beberapa kertas dan alat tulis.

Sasuke membungkuk sedikit ke arah meja, beberapa helai rambut panjangnya mengganggunya saat menulis sesuatu di kertas. Jarinya yang putih menyisir helaian rambutnya ke sisi telinga, "Meja no 4... Uhmm.. No 5.."

Naruto menopang dagunya ke tangan, matanya menatap Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya dengan lembut.

Sasuke meliriknya, "Ada apa?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil nyengir, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya singkat, sedangkan Sai yang menerima pelanggan di pintu masuk hanya diam menatap Naruto.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menyentuh leher jenjang Sasuke, membuat cowok itu sedikit kaget.

"Ada serangga." Kata Naruto berpura-pura. Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' saja, lalu kembali meneruskan kegiatan menulisnya di kertas.

Naruto makin menelusuri bagian dada Sasuke dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, membuat kerah baju renda Sasuke terbuka.

Sasuke tetap diam dan masih menulis nomor meja dikertas tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang masih berusaha mencari 'serangga' di bajunya.

Ujung jari Naruto hampir mengenai area bulat kecil yang berwarna merah muda di dada Sasuke.

"Ehem!" Teuchi-jiisan pura-pura batuk, membuat Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya memandang Teuchi-jiisan bingung, "Ada apa, Paman?"

Teuchi-jiisan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Tidak apa-apa, tapi sepertinya pelanggan disana sedang membutuhkan sesuatu." Kata laki-laki itu lagi sambil menunjuk ke salah satu pelanggan.

Sasuke segera berbalik sambil membawa nampan, "Baiklah, aku kesana.." katanya lagi sebelum pergi.

Kali ini Teuchi-jiisan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Membuat cowok blonde itu salah tingkah.

"Ha..ha..ha... Ada serangga.." Kata Naruto dengan nada panik. Teuchi-jiisan memicingkan matanya ke Naruto.

"Ta..tadi, di baju Sasuke.. Maksudku.. Satsuko.. Ada Serangga..." Ucap Naruto gelagapan dengan gaya aneh. Teuchi-jiisan berkacak pinggang.

"Se..serangganya masuk ke... Dada.. Maksudku.. Baju..."Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan keringat yang bercucuran karena panik.

Teuchi-jiisan hanya tertawa renyah.

.

Sai menatap Naruto dalam diam, cowok blonde itu yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Teuchi-jiisan dengan tingkah yang lucu.

Kemudian mata Sai beralih menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum aneh.

Sasuke tidak memperhatikan Sai karena dia sendiri sibuk melayani beberapa pelanggan.

.

.

.

**_Unknown, 12.00 Siang_**

Itachi sedang rebahan di atas sofa sambil memegang kertas yang berisi data Naruto dan Sasuke.

_-Srek-_ Deidara menyodorkan kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa cemilan dan kaleng jus ke atas kepala Itachi.

"Kau mau?" Kata Deidara Sambil tersenyum. Itachi hanya menatapnya diam.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak lapar." Kata Itachi lagi sambil berusaha bangkit dari sofa, tetapi sedetik kemudian Deidara menindihi perut Itachi membuat cowok berambut hitam itu tidak dapat bergerak.

Itachi menatap cowok berambut pirang itu tajam, "Minggir.."

Deidara terlihat tidak peduli, dia menimbang-nimbang jus ditangannya, "Kau suka apel atau jeruk?" Tanyanya lagi tanpa melihat wajah marah Itachi.

"Aku bilang ming...~"

"Mungkin kau suka apel." Kata Deidara memotong kalimat Itachi dan menyodorkan jus Apel ke arah Itachi.

Itachi diam, tidak menjawab atau mengambil jus kaleng itu. Deidara menghela napas lalu melemparkan jus tadi ke lantai, tangannya menahan tubuh Itachi agar tidak bergerak.

"Aku suka kamu.." Ucap Deidara. Itachi hanya menatapnya tajam.

Deidara merapikan poni dikeningnya, matanya menatap arah lain, "...Tapi kau malah menyukai pemuda urakan yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu."

"Deidara, Henti..~"

Belum sempat Itachi meneruskan kalimatnya, sebuah ciuman sudah mampir ke bibirnya. Itachi terdiam kaget.

"Fuaahh..." Deidara melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap Itachi penuh senyuman, "...Mungkin dengan cara ini kau bisa menyukaiku." Sambungnya lagi sambil melepas baju.

"Deidara! Jangan Konyol!" Itachi berusaha berontak. Tapi Deidara masih tetap duduk diatas 'barang' Itachi yang mulai mengeras.

"Lupakan pemuda bodoh itu..." Deidara berbisik ke telinga Itachi sambil menyeringai.

Di pojokan kamar, Kisame masih terlihat tertidur, keningnya berkerut sedikit. _Sial.. Sampai kapan aku pura-pura tidur... Mereka itu, kalau ingin berbuat macam-macam jangan di dalam kamar kenapa sih? Di jalan, ditanah, diatap terserahlah asal jangan disini..._

.

.

**-Praang-** beberapa pecahan gelas berhamburan di lantai. Karin, si gadis polwan itu menatap Kurama bingung.

"Ada apa Kurama? Kau menjatuhkan gelasmu, kau sakit?" Karin berjalan ke arah Kurama yang saat itu sedang berada di pantry.

Kurama menyentuh keningnya, "Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku baik-baik saja... Hanya saja perasaanku sedang tidak enak.."

Karin bersender di pintu pantry, "Mungkin kau harus instirahat dulu di ruang kerjamu."

Kurama mengangguk, "Yeah.. Mungkin..." Katanya lagi.

Kurama menjauh dari pantry, tangannya segera merogoh HP di saku celananya. "...Itachi ayo angkat." bisiknya pelan.

.

.

-**Drrrttt-Drrrtt-** Hp Itachi bergetar di atas meja.

"Hhh.. Hallo.." Suara Itachi terengah-engah. Kurama bingung.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Kurama yang saat itu sedang bersender di meja kerjanya.

Itachi menyingkirkan tubuh Deidara yang telanjang polos dari atas tubuhnya, "Aku.. Hhhh.. Di tempat persembunyianku.. Ada apa?" Napas Itachi masih terengah-engah, membuat Sang Kyuubi itu curiga.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" Tanya Kurama dengan tegas.

Itachi bangkit dari sofa, sedangkan Deidara terlihat tidak suka ketika pemuda itu menelpon Itachi. "...Tidak sedang apa-apa." Jawab Itachi sambil memakai celana jins nya dan mulai mengancingkannya.

"Oh..." Setelah itu Kurama terdiam.

Itachi mengambil baju kaosnya yang tergeletak di lantai, "Ada apa, Kurama?" Tanyanya.

Kuruma berpikir sejenak, lalu memijat keningnya, "Tidak... Aku hanya... Maksudku perasaanku sedang tidak enak.. Aku pikir... Kau dalam masalah."

Itachi menatap Deidara yang sedang memakai pakaiannya. _Ya... Aku dalam masalah..._ "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Tegas Itachi lagi.

Kemudian jeda di telepon membuat mereka berdua bingung harus mengobrol apalagi.

Kurama memainkan pensil kerjanya, "Baiklah... Aku hanya khawatir... Jadi...~.."

Itachi duduk di sofa kemudian mengusap wajahnya lelah, "Aku menyukaimu..." Katanya pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Deidara.

Deidara berbalik ke arah Itachi, tatapannya tajam.

Kurama mendengus sambil tersenyum, "Ya, aku tahu..." Dari nada suaranya Itachi dapat mendengar kalau Kurama sedang tersenyum.

Itachi menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa, bibirnya tersungging senyuman, "Jaga diri baik-baik... Bye.."

"Kau juga..." Kata Kurama, kemudian menutup teleponnya.

.

.

Itachi memakai jacketnya, tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara Deidara menghentikan gerakan Itachi.

Cowok berambut hitam itu hanya diam, ekor matanya melirik Deidara, "Bertemu Kurama." Jelas Itachi singkat.

Deidara menahan lengan Itachi, "Untuk apa kau kesana? Kau tidak butuh dia... Kau butuh aku... Hanya aku!" Seru Deidara dengan wajah yang sedih.

Itachi menepis tangan Deidara, membuat cowok berambut pirang itu kesal. Tangan Deidara langsung bergerak cepat mengambil pistolnya yang berada di saku celana.

"Kalau kau bergerak, aku bunuh kau!" Ancam Deidara yang mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Itachi.

Itachi mendengus meremehkan sambil tersenyum, "Kau tidak akan berani..."

"Oh, yeah..? Kita lihat..." Deidara menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Itachi tidak mempedulikan gertakan Deidara yang manja itu, tangannya memutar kenop pintu. Hingga...

**-DOORR-**

Peluru menyerempet lengan Itachi, membuat luka yang cukup dalam di lengan cowok berambut hitam itu.

Itachi menatap Deidara dengan marah, sedangkan cowok pirang itu mengangkat tangannya kebingungan. "Bukan aku.. Sungguh!" Jelasnya lagi dengan nada panik.

Itachi dengan siaga berbalik menatap jendela kamar, ada sesuatu diluar sana, "Merunduk!" Teriaknya lagi

**-DORR!-** Kali ini peluru menghantam sofa, membuat beberapa busa menyeruak keluar.

Kisame yang pura-pura tertidur langsung terbangun sambil menyiapkan senjata apinya. Deidara meliriknya curiga, "Kau melihat kami... Di sofa... Daritadi?" Tanya Deidara.

Kisame sibuk memasukkan pelurunya ke shotgun miliknya, "... Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik melihat dada cowok."

-**DOORR!-** Kisame menembak sesuatu yang berada di luar jendela mereka.

Deidara protes lagi, "...Tapi tetap saja, kau sudah melihat tubuhku."

"Deidara!" Itachi berteriak sambil menyuruh Deidara diam dan tetap merunduk.

Suara peluru masih berdesingan.

Deidara kembali mengeluarkan protesnya ke Kisame, "...Aku tidak sudi kau melihat tubuhku." kata Deidara tapi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih pelan tapi tegas.

Kisame memutar bola matanya malas, "Ini bukan waktunya debat pendapat, oke?..." Kisame menyodorkan senapan rifle ke Deidara. "...Ini, pakai ini untuk membunuh kecoa diluar sana."

Deidara dengan wajah menggerutu mulai memasang ancang-ancang untuk menembak, "Sebenarnya siapa yang kita tembak?"

Itachi tetap waspada dengan pistol ditangannya, "Siapapun dia, dia menginginkan kita mati."

**-DOORR-** Deidara memuntahkan peluru pertamanya, sesuatu diluar sana terlihat menghindar dengan cepat di balik dinding reruntuhan.

.

"Cover me!" Teriak Suigetsu di balik tembok, tangannya sibuk memasukkan beberapa peluru ke senjata apinya.

"On it!" Teriak Juugo sambil menembak lagi. Suigetsu menyeringai senang.

"Baru kali ini, aku merasakan debaran pertarungan... Thanks Karin atas informasinya." Kata Suigetsu sambil berbicara melalui earphone di telinga kanannya.

.

Karin yang berada di markas kepolisian hanya menyunggingkan senyuman, tangannya memegang earphone di telinga kirinya, "Kau harus mentraktirku makan, oke?"

Suigetsu kembali menembak **-DOORR!-** "Sure... Anything for you, princcess." jawab Suigetsu lagi.

Karin mematikan sambungan dengan Suigetsu, Gadis itu bersender di meja kerja Kurama sambil memegang gelas berisi air putih.

Kurama tergeletak di lantai dengan beberapa pecahan gelas, Karin tersenyum, "Padahal ini baru obat tidur, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu racun?" Karin tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik laci meja Kurama.

Secarik kertas yang berisi tempat persembunyian Itachi, "Suigetsu, kau harus membawa Itachi hidup-hidup..." Bisik Karin kepada dirinya sendiri kemudian meneguk dengan nikmat gelas yang berisi air putih itu lalu melepaskannya begitu saja.

_-Praang-_ gelas tadi pecah tepat di samping sisi kepala Kurama.

Gadis itu hanya diam menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Special Thanks:**

** AiCinta, MORPH, rere: **makasih banyak krena tetep suka fic aneh q ini XD

** meeee: **Ahhh kau ini bisa saja XD *nusuk2 mee-san pke piso (dibantai mee-san)*

** Yue lawliet: **wah dimasukan gak ya? XD *dihajar Yue-san*

** TheBrownEyes'129: **Yup, mereka saling suka kok... tapi... ada Deidara noh yang juga suka ma Itachi =3=

** Anaatha Namikaze: **heheeh makasih banyak ^^

** Peduli Nabila: **yup luar biasa banget XD

**RnR Plis ^O^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, OOC dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu, ItaxKyuu**

* * *

**Daily Life Of Yakuza  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 8)**

**Another Secret 2**

* * *

**_Previous Chapter_**

_**-DOOR!- **__Suigetsu mengarahkan pistolnya ke Itachi._

_"Merunduk!" Teriak Itachi kepada Deidara dan Kisame sambil berlindung di belakang tembok._

_._

_._

_._

Deidara terlihat sibuk merakit molotov dan bom granat, disampingnya Kisame masih berusaha menembak Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Sial... Kita kehabisan amunisi." Decak Kisame sambil melempar salah satu pistolnya.

Deidara tetap merangkai bomnya, "Bertahan, sebentar lagi selesai..." Kata Deidara. "..Ok, Done!" Sambung Deidara sambil melempar salah satu bom ke tangan Itachi.

Itachi menangkapnya, "Oke... Kita akan membuat gerakan mereka melambat, setelah itu kita kabur." Jelas Itachi sambil tetap waspada.

"Roger!" Jawab Kisame dan Deidara barengan. Kisame masih memegang shotgun nya dan Deidara membawa rifle nya.

Itachi merunduk dan berjalan perlahan ke sisi gedung.

**-DOOR!-** Tembakan tepat mengenai sisi dinding, beberapa pecahan batu menghantam pelipis Itachi.

Deidara terlihat khawatir, Itachi hanya mengangkat satu tangannya ke arah cowok pirang itu, "..Tetap waspada." Katanya lagi.

.

_-Trak-_ Suigetsu menarik pelatuk shotgun nya, "Sial, aku benci bermain petak umpet begini."

Juugo meliriknya dalam diam, "Kita tidak boleh membunh Itachi."

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Aku tahu.." Jawab Suigetsu malas, sambil berancang-ancang menembak lagi. **-DOORR!-**

lagi-lagi tembakan Suigetsu hanya mengenai udara kosong di sisi tembok.

Juugo melirik Suigetsu, "Tidak biasanya kau meleset."

"Shut Up!" Seru Suigetsu kesal.

.

.

.

**_Markas Kepolisian, 14.00 Siang_**

Kurama siuman setelah beberapa menit lalu tersungkur dilantai, kepalanya masih pusing.

"Sial.." Desisnya kesal, tangannya segera menggapai HP di atas meja. Dia segera menelepon Itachi.

Sedetik... Tidak ada jawaban..

Dua detik... Masih tidak ada jawaban..

Kurama sedikit khawatir.

"Hallo..." Suara Itachi membuat Kurama lega.

"Dimana kau?" Tanya Kurama sambil berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah pintu, matanya masih berkunang-kunang.

Itachi menembak lagi, **-DORR!-** "...Menghirup udara segar." Jawab Itachi sarkastik melalui earphone nya.

"Ha-ha.. Funny.." Balas Kurama tak kalah sarkastik, dia dapat mendengar desingan peluru.

_-Trek-_ Itachi kembali berusaha memasukkan pelurunya, matanya beralih ke Deidara, "Lewat sana!" Teriak Itachi.

Deidara dan Kisame bergerak sambil tetap merunduk, menjauhi gedung.

Itachi mengambil posisi menembak, "..Lalu, ada berita apa?" Katanya lagi ke Kurama.

Kurama menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu, matanya masih tidak fokus, "Dengar, akan ku jelaskan nanti, pokoknya pergi dari sana... Ah, sial.. Kepalaku.." Rintih Kurama.

Itachi melirik earphone nya khawatir, "Ada apa?"

Kurama menyeringai, "Seperti biasa, ada serangga yang membuatku tertidur."

Itachi diam, "Jaga dirimu, kita bertemu di tempat Kakashi."

Kurama masih bersender di pintu, "Ok... Aku mengerti." Kemudian Kurama segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Matanya tajam menatap meja kerjanya yang kini berantakan.

.

.

.

**_Kedai Ichiraku, 15.00 Sore_**

"Huaaaa... Capek.." Naruto menggerakkan otot punggung dan bahunya. Seluruh tubuhnya kini pegal-pegal. Untung saja, kedai laku keras, jadi mereka dapat tutup lebih cepat.

"Ini berkat Sai dan Sasuke, kita jadi banyak pelanggan..." Seru Ayame senang sambil tersenyum.

Sai membalas senyuman Ayame sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih duduk di salah satu meja sambil sesekali merapikan rambut panjangnya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke, menarik kursi dan duduk di depan cowok raven itu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto tidak suka, "Ada apa?"

Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya suka menatapmu saja." Kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, "Heh, kau pikir aku akan termakan rayuanmu? Jangan mimpi."

Naruto tidak peduli perkataan Sasuke, dia terus memberikan cngirannya ke cowok raven itu.

Sai berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Ini..." Kata Sai sambil menyodorkan jus jeruk ke cowok blonde itu. "...Kau pasti haus'kan?" Sambung Sai lagi.

Naruto menatap Sai sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Katanya singkat.

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan sok manis Sai.

Sai duduk disebelah Naruto sambil sesekali memijat kakinya, Naruto melirik Sai sebentar, "Kenapa dengan kakimu?"

Sai merapikan rambutnya ke sisi telinga, "Sepertinya kakiku keseleo..." Sai tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "...Nanti juga baikan kok, tenang saja."

Naruto menepuk kepala Sai pelan, "Jangan dianggap remeh, nanti kakimu bengkak... Sini.." Naruto segera mengalungkan lengan Sai ke pundaknya, "...Aku akan membawamu ke kamar." Sambung Naruto lagi yang kini menggendong Sai ala bridal style.

Sasuke terkejut, sedangkan Ayame hanya menutup bibirnya dan Teuchi-jiisan bersiul menggoda.

Sasuke berdiri, "Tu..Tunggu Naruto! Kau tidak perlu menggedong Sai seperti itu..." Protes Sasuke lagi. Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Eh...? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto polos. Sai hanya tersenyum dingin sedangkan Sasuke terlihat ingin protes lagi.

"I..Itu karena... Dia cuma keseleo, untuk apa kau menggendongnya seperti itu! Turunkan dia!" Seru Sasuke lagi sambil menggeram tidak suka.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sebentar kemudian memperlihatkan cenggirannya, "Baiklah, mungkin kau tidak suka karena adikmu kugendong, ya? Maaf... Tapi aku tidak berani macam-macam dengan Sai, kok." Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Bu..bukan itu..." Sela Sasuke lagi, cowok raven itu terlihat gelisah. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau Sai berniat membunuh Naruto. Bagaimana kalau didalam kamar Sai langsung menembak atau memukul Naruto?

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sambil membayangkan hal yang mengerikan.

.

_Naruto menggendong Sai hingga ke kamar._

_"Dimana yang sakit?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada suara lembut. Sai menunjuk kakinya yang keseleo._

_Naruto tersenyum kemudian melepas stocking putih Sai, memperlihatkan jenjang kaki Sai yang mulus._

_"Na..Naruto.." Wajah Sai tidak tersenyum hanya kaget melihat perlakuan Naruto yang lembut._

_Naruto memandang Sai dengan tatapan menawan, cowok blonde itu mengangkat kaki Sai lalu menciumnya dengan lembut, tepat di bagian kaki Sai yang keseleo._

_Sai hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Dan entah kenapa terdengar suara musik yang menggoda._

_Naruto menelusuri kaki Sai hingga pangkal paha. "Aku akan membuatmu baikan." Kata Naruto lagi._

_Sai menatap Naruto dengan rona merah, "Na..Naruto...Jangan...Ja..Ahhhh..."_

_._

"GYAAAAAA...!" Sasuke berteriak tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto, Sai, Ayame dan Teuchi-jiisan kaget.

"Sa..Sasuke..? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang daritadi bingung melihat ekspresi aneh Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu melirik Sai tajam lalu menariknya dari gendongan Naruto.

Naruto bingung, "Sa..Sasuke?"

Sai hanya terdiam, terlebih lagi melihat Sasuke yang menyuruhnya naik ke punggungnya.

"Aku yang akan membawamu ke kamar.. Ayo naik!" Jelas Sasuke lagi yang bersiap-siap menggendong Sai di punggungnya. Sai terkikik geli, sedangkan Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Tu..Tunggu Sasuke.." Naruto mencoba menghentikan Sasuke, "..Kau yakin tidak apa-apa menggendong Sai? Maksudku, apa kau tidak jatuh nanti?"

Sasuke membalas Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, "Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya niat buruk dengan Sai di dalam kamar ya?"

"E..EH!? Ti..tidak.. Mana mungkin!" Naruto makin bingung arah pembicaraan Sasuke, sedangkan cowok raven itu mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Cowok blonde itu hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku naik ya." Kata Sai sambil siap-siap naik ke punggung Sasuke.

"Ya.. Cepat.." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil menahan berat badan Sai di punggungnya. _Sial, Kenapa dia seberat ini sih? Jangan-jangan ni anak kelebihan dosa, _Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto terlihat khawatir ketika Sasuke mulai berjalan sambil menggendong Sai, "Ka..Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat sempoyongan.." Kata Naruto berusaha menjaga Sasuke agar tidak jatuh.

"A..Aku tidak.. Apa-apa.. Hhh.." Kata Sasuke berusaha menyeimbangkan kakinya. Nenek buta pun tahu kalau Sasuke yang kurus itu tidak sanggup menggendong Sai.

"Jangan keras kepala Sasuke, biar aku saja yang membawa Sai ke kamarnya." Cegah Naruto lagi. Sasuke meliriknya dengan death glare andalannya, Naruto mengerti Sasuke tidak suka dengan tindakannya, tetapi, for god's sake, Sasuke itu kurus, badannya bisa patah dua kalau harus menggendong Sai.

Sai yang digendong oleh Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli, dia berbisik pelan ke telinga cowok raven itu, "Kalau kau tidak cepat bergerak, Naruto yang harus menggendongku. Kau tahu'kan apa yang terjadi kalau kami berduaan dalam kamar? Bisa saja aku menembaknya atau..." Sai menghentikan perkataannya, membuat Sasuke meliriknya sedikit.

"Atau apa..?" Bisik Sasuke dengan marah. Sai tersenyum.

"Atau aku dan Naruto bercium~..." Belum selesai Sai meneruskan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah bersemangat lagi menggendong Sai.

Sai terdiam sebentar lalu melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum, "Jangan harap aku akan membiarkamu berduaan dengan Naruto." Desis Sasuke lagi. Sai lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum dingin.

Naruto terlihat panik ketika Sasuke mulai naik tangga, "Sasuke sudah cukup, aku saja yang menggendong Sai."

Sai berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke, "Aku dan Naruto cium~.."

"Gwaaahhh..." Sasuke tiba-tiba berteriak histeris pelan kemudian melirik Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan, "...A...Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto. Ka..Kau menyingkir saja, bantu Ayam-san atau apalah." Sambungnya lagi.

Naruto menghela napas berat, kemudian berjalan menuju Ayame, "Baiklah, Aku menurut saj~.."

**-BRAK!-** Sasuke dan Sai jatuh terguling dari tangga.

Naruto berbalik dengan kaget.

"Sa...Sasuke!"

.

.

.

**_Kakashi's Home, 20.00 Malam_**

**-DAK-DAK-DAK- **Gedoran di pintu depan membuat Kakashi yang sedang diruang tengah bingung.

Cowok berambut silver itu berdiri kemudian berjalan ke pintu depan, Iruka saat itu sedang pergi dan hanya ada Kakashi sendirian di rumah.

"Siapa itu? Iruka-chan?" Kakashi mulai memutar kenop pintu depan. Kemudian didepan nya bukan berdiri Iruka melainkan tiga orang pria yang membawa senjata. Salah satunya adalah Itachi.

"Humm..." Wajah Kakashi serius, Itachi menatapnya tajam.

**-Brak-** Kakashi langsung menutup pintu, kemudian menyeka keringat dari pelipisnya, "Fiuh.. Aku rasa, aku sedang bermimpi." Kata Kakashi sambil lari dari kenyataan.

**-DAK-DAK-DAK- **Gedoran dipintunya lagi, "Buka Pintunya, Laki-Laki Mesum!" Kali ini Kakashi mendengar suara Kurama.

Untuk kedua kalinya Kakashi membuka pintu depan, di depannya masih berdiri tiga orang itu dan Kurama yang menatapnya sebal.

Kurama masuk tanpa permisis, "Geezz... Kenapa kau malah menutup pintunya? Jelas-jelas kami di depan rumahmu." Kata Kurama lagi.

Kakashi menghela napas berat, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, sedang apa didepan pintu rumahku? Kalau ingin menggodaku karena Iruka sedang pergi, kau salah besar, aku tidak tergoda dengan boc~.."

**-Duagh!- **Kurama menendang perut Kakashi, membuat cowok berambut silver itu tergeletak di lantai.

Kakashi mengelus perutnya, "Astaga, kau dan Naruto itu sama-sama tidak ada manisnya."

Kurama hanya mendengus kemudian memapah Itachi masuk ke dalam, disampingnya Deidara memandang Kurama dengan pandangan bermusuhan.

Kisame menyikut Deidara, "Sekarang bukan waktunya cemburu, kita masih dalam bahaya."

Deidara mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Aku tahu.." Bisiknya pelan.

Kakashi melirik Kisame dan Deidara bergantian lalu memandang Itachi, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kurama yang sibuk mencari kotak P3K.

Kurama mendelik Kakashi, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Kakashi duduk sambil menatap Kurama yang sibuk mencari kotak P3K, "Di lemari atas, Iruka selalu menaruh obat-obatan dan perban disana." Tunjuk Kakashi.

Kurama meraih kotak yang ditunjuk Kakashi, "Kami dalam bahaya, maksudku Itachi..." Jelas Kurama.

Kakashi tetap diam, disebelahnya Itachi duduk sambil memegang lengannya yang berdarah, "Lenganmu... Siapa yang menembaknya?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Kurama berjalan ke arah Itachi dengan perban dan alkohol, "Mungkin suruhan Danzo." Jawab Kurama, Itachi hanya diam.

Deidara dan Kisame juga terdiam, suasana yang aneh untuk mereka dengan orang asing berambut silver memakai makser dan hakama.

Kakashi melirik Deidara dan Kisame lalu tersenyum ke arah mereka, Dua orang itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak membalas senyum atau menyapa.

Kurama melirik Kakashi, "Mereka teman Itachi..."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Ya.. Aku tahu..." Kakashi berdiri sambil berjalan menuju dapur membuatkan teh untuk mereka, "...Mereka juga 'Sang Pengkhianat' dari kota'kan?"

Itachi diam.

Kurama menatap Kakashi yang kembali dengan nampan berisi teh, "Itachi... Bukan pengkhianat tapi Danz~.."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya." Kakashi dengan cepat memotong perkataan Kurama.

"Cih.." Kurama memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, Kakashi hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Sang Kyuubi itu.

"Kalau kalian ingin mengembalikan nama baik, bukan disini tempatnya.." Kata Kakashi lagi, Kurama menatap pria berambut silver itu dengan bingung.

Kakashi berbalik menatap Kurama dan Itachi bergantian, "Tapi di tempat Fugaku dan Minato." Kata Kakashi lagi kemudian tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Street, 21.00 Malam_**

Naruto berjalan dengan kesal, sedangkan Sasuke memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang.

Yup! Naruto menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya.

"Sampai kapan sih kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke yang tak kalah kesal. Naruto mendeliknya.

"Sampai kau menyadari kesalahanmu, Teme." Kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Sasuke benar-benar malu, bukan karena digendong melainkan karena tadi sore jatuh terguling di tangga dengan Sai dan kakinya ikut-ikutan keseleo seperti Sai.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menggendong Sai." Kata Naruto lagi, memulai ceramahnya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ughh... Hentikan omelanmu itu, Dobe. Ya, aku tahu aku salah. Puas?!" Jelas Sasuke lagi. Naruto meliriknya kesal.

"Pokoknya sampai di rumah kau harus istirahat." Desak Naruto lagi, Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' saja.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto, membuat cowok blonde itu bingung, "Kau kedinginan?"

"Hn... Cepat jalan, aku bisa mati beku." Seru Sasuke lagi. Naruto hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan 'Sok Pangeran' nya Sasuke.

"Eh..?" Sasuke menatap bingung, rumah Kakashi yang gelap. Naruto ikut-ikutan menatap rumah Kakashi.

"Tumben sepi, biasanya kalau kita pulang selalu ada Kakashi-san yang menyambut kita." Kata Naruto sambil memutar kenop pintu depan.

Sasuke turun dari gendongan Naruto kemudian menelusuri dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. Dapat!

Lampu sudah menyala, tapi di dalam rumah masih sepi. Naruto berjalan ke arah dapur dan menemukan selembar kertas di atas meja.

"Apa kata Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke yang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke dapur. Naruto meliriknya sekilas.

"Katanya dia ada urusan, jadi pergi ke tempat Fugaku-san, sedangkan Iruka juga sedang pergi." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke duduk di meja makan, "Jadi, dirumah hanya ada kita berdua?"

Naruto berjalan ke arah kulkas, "Yup... Dan tidak ada makanan sama sekali." Kata Naruto sambil memeriksa semua isi kulkas.

Sasuke bertopang dagu sambil menatap Naruto, "Kau mau apa?"

Naruto memakai celemek, "Membuat ramen, aku lapar." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak mau ramen..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya tidak suka, Naruto meliriknya kesal.

"Kalau tidak suka ya masak sendiri saja sana!" Kata Naruto lagi sambil melemparkan tomat ke arah Sasuke.

Tomat tadi ditangkap Sasuke lalu digigitnya sedikit, dikunyah pelan kemudan ditelannya, "Buatkan aku masakan dengan bahan dasar tomat."

"SUDAH KUBILANG, MASAK SENDIRI SANA!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima sambil membalikkan peralatan dapur.

Sasuke memakan tomat tadi kemudian tersedak, "Na..Naru...A..Air" Wajah Sasuke seperti orang sekarat.

"KAU ITU MEREPOTKAN SAJA!" Lagi-lagi Naruto membalikkan peralatan dapur dengan kesal.

Naruto mengambil gelas, mengisinya dengan air lalu menyerahkannya ke Sasuke.

"Geezzz... Kau benar-benar tidak bisa masak ya?" Kata Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang meneguk air putih karena tersedak tadi.

"Aku bisa masak... Air.." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, kemudian menyodorkan tomat yang sudah digigitnya tadi ke Naruto.

"Ayo buatkan aku makanan dengan tomat." Desak Sasuke lagi. Naruto menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah... Sup tomat saja, oke?" Kata Naruto yang berjalan ke dapur. Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' saja.

.

Satu jam kemudian, sup tomat sudah dihidangkan di depan Sasuke dengan berbagai hiasan sayuran hijau.

Sasuke merengut, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Apalagi?" tanya Naruto kesal sambil melepas celemeknya lalu duduk di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke memainkan sendoknya, "Aku tidak suka sayuran hijau."

"Kau bukan anak kecil, cepat makan." Kata Naruto lagi sambil mengaduk ramen untuknya sendiri, soalnya Naruto tidak terlalu suka tomat.

Sasuke menyendok supnya lalu memakannya dengan pelan, matanya melirik Naruto sedikit, "Menurutmu..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Hum... Ada apa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya sebentar, "Menurutmu, Sai bagaimana? Maksudku, apa kau menyukainya?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Ya, aku rasa, aku menyukainya.." Kemudian kembali menyeruput mie ramennya.

Sasuke menatapnya kaget, "Kau.. Menyukai.. Sai?"

Naruto masih sibuk makan ramennya, "Tentu saja, dia manis dan suka tersenyum."

-TRAK- Sasuke menghempaskan sendoknya ke meja, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Aku selesai." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih ke dalam kamar.

"He..Hei..Hei.. Tunggu dulu, kau kenapa?" Naruto berusaha menangkap lengan Sasuke. Cowok raven itu berusaha menepis pegangan Naruto tapi pegangan cowok blonde itu terlalu kuat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah kesal dan merah. Naruto diam.

"Kau..." Naruto berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu kemudian menghentikannya sejenak. Tangannya menyentuh kening dan leher Sasuke. "...Kau demam, panatas saja tingkahmu aneh." Sambung Naruto lagi yang kemudian memapah Sasuke ke dalam kamar.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Dobe." Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pegangan Naruto. Tetapi cowok blonde itu tetap berusaha memapah Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat serius ketika memapah Sasuke hingga ke kamar, membuat cowok raven itu terdiam menunduk.

"Yup.. Sampai..." Naruto meletakkan Sasuke di atas futon.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Apa.. Aku selalu merepotkanmu?"

Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu menarik selimutnya hingga ke dagu, "Aku selalu merepotkanmu 'kan? Dengan sikap anehku."

Naruto menepuk kepala Sasuke sebentar, "Ya, kau merepotkan..."

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, tapi cowok blonde itu malah tersenyum.

"Kau itu cowok paling merepotkan sedunia..." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan lembut, "...Tapi aku suka direpotkan olehmu." Sambung Naruto lagi.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar jawaban Naruto kemudian Sasuke menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Keluar..." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto bingung, "Eh?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut, wajahnya merona merah, "Keluar kataku.." Desaknya sambil melempar bantal ke arah Naruto.

Naruto berusaha menepis bantal dari Sasuke, "Tu..Tunggu dulu, kalau aku keluar, dimana aku harus tidur?"

"Aku tidak peduli..." Seru Sasuke lagi.

"Ta..Tapi.." **-Brak-** pintu kamar ditutup oleh Sasuke sebelum Naruto sempat protes.

Naruto hanya memandang pintu yang tertutup kemudian menggaruk kepalanya bingung, "Haahhh... Benar-benar merepotkan."

Naruto ingin berbalik menuju ruang tengah tetapi langsung berhenti ketika da mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar.

Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu.

Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti... Mendesah?

.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke menyentuh 'barang' dan tubuhnya sendiri dengan suara desahan yang eksotis, "Nghhh.. Naruto.. Naru...hhhh.." cowok raven itu membayangkan Naruto sebagai fantasi liarnya.

Sedangkan di luar kamar, wajah Naruto sudah memerah.

Cowok blonde itu terduduk di depan pintu kamar sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan, "Cowok bodoh itu... Kenapa harus melakukannya sekarang sih? Sial... Aku bakal tidak bisa tidur tenang malam ini. Kakashi-san, Iruka-san, cepat pulang." Bisik Naruto pelan.

.

**_Di tempat Lain_**

"Hatsyiim..." Iruka bersin mendadak. Kurenai langsung melirik Iruka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kurenai. Iruka tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo buat kue, besok ulang tahunnya Asuma-san'kan?" Kata Iruka lagi yang ditanggapi Kurenai dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf telat update, hehehehe... XD *Author dibunuh*  
**

**Spesial thanks:**

**AiCinta: **hohoho, tng saja, aku tidak pernah bosan denganmu XD

**TheBrownEyes: **huehehehe ini SasuNaru XD

**RANadAu, MORPH, Rura, Black LIly, rere, Yue Lawliet: **makasih buat kalian yang udah suka ma fic gaje q *hug* ^^

**Fuyuki Fujisaki: **hahaha nanti pasti ada kok adegan kiss SasuNaru na XD

**princess visionaries of obsesi: **hehehe makasih byak ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, OOC dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

* * *

**Daily Life Of yakuza  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 9)**

**Special: Camping 1**

* * *

**_Kakashi's Home, 08.00 Pagi_**

_"Naruto-kun..." Suara Sasuke terdengar berbisik merdu di telinga Naruto. Cowok blonde itu kaget ketika mengetahui dirinya dan Sasuke berada di satu futon yang sama._

_"Sa..Sasuke? Kenapa aku disini? Aku'kan harusnya tidur di sofa?" Tanya Naruto bingung, didepannya Sasuke tersenyum manis._

_Tangan Sasuke meraih pipi Naruto, "Apa.. Kau tidak suka tidur denganku?" Kata Sasuke sambil merangkak di atas Naruto, memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih mulus._

_Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Sasuke yang menggoda, "Bu..Bukan itu, Teme."_

_"Jadi.. Tidak ada salahnya'kan, Dobe?" Kata Sasuke lagi sambil berusaha mencium bibir cowok blonde itu._

_Naruto terdiam dengan rona merah diwajahnya, "Sa..Sasuke.."_

_"Do..be..." Bibir manis Sasuke hampir mencium bibir Naruto._

_"Sasuke..." Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan napas cowok raven itu di wajahnya._

_"Be..."_

_"Do..Be.."_

_"Dobe.."_

_._

"DOBE!" Teriakan Sasuke membuat Naruto terjatuh dari sofa.

Cowok raven itu menatap kesal Naruto yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Geezz... Kau itu pemalas, cepat mandi sana, nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto yang terjatuh dari sofa hanya bisa melongo, "E..Eh?"

Di depannya, Sasuke sudah berpakaian rapi seragam sekolah, kemudian duduk dimeja makan, "Jangan mengigau saja, cepat mandi."

Naruto menatap Sasuke, kemudian..

"EH! JADI AKU CUMA MIMPI!" Teriak Naruto lagi sambil menjambak rambutnya. _Ini pasti gara-gara aku mendengar desahan aneh si teme itu tadi malam... Arrgghh sial..._

Sasuke menggigit rotinya, kemudian melirik Naruto yang panik sendiri, "Memangnya kau mimpi apa?"

Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke, cowok raven itu menggigit roti tawarnya membuat bibirnya yang tipis bersentuhan dengan pinggiran roti. Entah kenapa melihat bibir Sasuke membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

Wajah Naruto memerah, Sasuke melirik cowok blonde itu, "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat, "A...Aku mau mandi." Naruto segera berdiri kemudian bergegas berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

**-Duagh-** Kaki Naruto tersandung meja, "Arghh... Sial!"

Sasuke melirik cowok blonde itu, kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Sini aku lihat kakimu, nanti bengkak." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil jongkok di depan Naruto.

Naruto berusaha menahan wajahnya yang memerah, kepala Sasuke tepat di bagian depan celananya, _Tenangkan dirimu Naruto... Tenang... Sasuke cuma melihat kakiku yang tersandung..._

Sasuke menengadah, entah kenapa disekitar wajah Sasuke terlihat kilauan-kilauan yang membuat Naruto meleleh.

"Bagaimana? Sudah enak'kan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan wajah biasa, tetapi di mata Naruto, Sasuke seperti sedang menggodanya dengan bibir tipisnya yang berkilau.

"E..Enak.." Jawab Naruto seperti hilang akal.

Sasuke bingung dengan jawaban Naruto, kemudian tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat ke celana Naruto. Ada benda yang 'berdiri' disana. Sasuke membalikkan wajahnya dengan rona merah.

"Dobe.." Rengut Sasuke sambil cemberut.

Naruto yang sadar, langsung panik sambil menutupi depan celananya, "A...Aanu.. Ini cuma... Aktifitas pagi hari... Ha..ha..ha..." Jawab Naruto asal-asalan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Cepat mandi sana!" Seru Sasuke lagi.

Naruto langsung berlari pontang-panting masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's School, 09.00 Pagi_**

Seorang guru sedang menjelaskan beberapa materi pelajaran biologi di dalam kelas. Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, dia sibuk menguap sambil menatap jendela luar.

"Hei.. Pst.." Suara bisikan dari Kiba membuat Naruto menoleh sebentar. Cowok dengan tato segitiga itu menyeringai ke Naruto.

"Aku dan Shikamaru berencana membuat acara 'camping' bersama di bukit belakang sekolah, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

Naruto lagi-lagi menguap malas, "Memangnya siapa lagi yang ikut?"

Kiba terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Ada Choji, Shika, Rock lee, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shino.. Uhmm... Kau dan aku." Jelas Kiba lagi.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, kemudian melirik Sasuke, "Bagaimana dengan dia?" Tunjuk Naruto ke arah Sasuke.

Kiba melirik Sasuke sebentar kemudian mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, dia ditanya hanya diam saja."

Naruto terlihat berpikir, kemudian kembali menatap Kiba, "Aku pikir-pikir dulu, nanti kuberitahu kalau aku mau ikut."

Kiba memberikan cengiran lucunya, "Kalau kau mau ikut, nanti kita berkumpul di taman, jam 4 sore."

Naruto hanya mengangguk diam, matanya masih menatap Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

Cowok raven itu terlalu fokus dengan materi yang diberikan guru. Naruto menopang wajahnya sambil melirik Sasuke malas.

_-Tuk-_ Sebuah gumpalan kertas mengenai sisi kepala Sasuke. Cowok raven itu hanya menatap bingung kertas yang terjatuh dilantai.

Mata Sasuke berbalik ke belakang, disana Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya.

Sasuke hanya diam, kemudian mengambil gumpalan kertas tadi lalu membaca tulisan di kertas tadi.

_**-Ayo kita berkemah! Kau harus ikut! Harus!-**_

Sasuke melirik kebelakang lagi, disana Naruto memohon sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke tetap diam, kemudian dia berbalik ke kertas tadi lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana.

_-Tuk-_ Sasuke melempar kertas tadi ke meja Naruto.

Dengan semangat Naruto membuka dan membaca balasan Sasuke.

_**-Tapi kau yang buat bekal, mendirikan tenda dan membawa peralatan berkemah... Oh, jangan lupa, kau yang harus masak saat berkemah nanti!-**_

Naruto meremas kertas tadi lalu melirik Sasuke dengan kerutan marah dijidatnya. _Si brengsek itu, seenaknya lagi._

_._

_._

_._

_**_**_**Kedai Ichiraku, 15.00 Sore_**

Ayame menatap Naruto, "Kau ingin ikut acara berkemah?"

Naruto hanya menampilkan cengirannya, "Begitulah..." Kata Naruto sambil merapikan meja dan piring-piring yang berantakan, "...Aku dan Sasuke berniat ikut acara berkemah di bukit belakang sekolah." Sambung Naruto lagi.

Ayame terlihat berpikir, "Aku sih tidak masalah, lagipula aku dan ayah juga berniat menutup kedai lebih awal hari ini... Jadi kau bisa ikut berkemah." Jawab Ayame sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terlihat senang, "Terima kasih banyak, Ayame-san." Gadis itu hanya membalas dengan cengiran manisnya.

Sai berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Enak sekali ya bisa ikut berkemah." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke melirik adiknya itu tidak senang.

"Apa kau juga mau ikut Sai?" Tanya Naruto polos tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke meliriknya tajam. Sai tersenyum sedikit.

"Apa aku boleh ikut juga?" Tanya Sai lagi, Naruto berpikir sejenak, sedangkan Sasuke sudah mulai protes lagi.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sai, "Tidak boleh!" Tegas cowok raven itu.

Naruto terlihat bingung, "Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula ini bukan acara sekolah jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau Sai ikut?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto galak, tetapi percuma saja men-death glare cowok bodoh itu, Naruto tetap tidak mengerti.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Urgh... Terserahlah..."

Sai tersenyum, "Tenang saja, aku bisa membantu masak kok."

Naruto terlihat senang, "Benarkah? Kau bisa masak?"

Sai mengangguk, kemudian tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam tangan Sai dengan erat, "Syukurlah, aku pikir aku sendiri saja yang harus masak, aku tertolong..." Kata Naruto lagi lalu melirik Sasuke sambil memoyongkan bibirnya, "...Beda sekali dengan cowok yang cuma bisa makan saja." Cibir Naruto lagi.

Sasuke berbalik dengan kedutan marah di kepalanya, "BERISIK DOBE!"

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Park, 16.00 Sore_**

"Yooo... Sorry telat!" Seru Naruto ke arah gerombolan camping. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan Kiba terlihat senang ketika Naruto datang.

Sakura melambai begitu melihat Sasuke, "Sasuke-kuuunn~~!"

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura hanya diam saja tidak membalas ataupun melambai, Sai yang disebelahnya melirik Sasuke, "Kau terkenal juga ya?"

"Diam.." Tegas Sasuke dingin, Sai hanya tersenyum.

Ino menyikut Naruto, "Hei.. Dia siapa?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Sai.

Naruto melirik Sai lalu tersenyum ke arah Ino, "Adiknya Sasuke, namanya Sai."

Gadis pirag itu hanya ber'oh' saja lalu berjalan mendekati Sai.

"Hai... Aku Ino.." Kata Ino sambil menjulurkan tangannya bersalaman. Sai tersenyum sambil menyambut tangan Ino.

"Sai.." Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sai sebentar, "Waaahh.. Mirip sekali dengan Sasuke..." Seru gadis itu dengan senang, "...Aku sakura. Salam kenal." Sambung gadis pink itu yang disambut senyuman oleh Sai.

"Ini Choji..." Tunjuk Sakura pada cowok gemuk yang sedang makan snack.

"Ini Hinata..." Kata Sakura lagi pada gadis pemalu disebelahnya.

"Salam kenal.." Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ini Shino.." Kali ini Sakura menunjuk cowok yang memakai coat panjang.

"Dan ini Kiba, Shikamaru dan Rock lee.." Sakura mengakhiri perkenalannya.

Sai hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk sopan, "Salam kenal semuanya.."

Sasuke hanya menatap malas gerombolan camping yang sedang berkenalan dengan Sai lalu berjalan ke samping Naruto, "Kau sudah membawa semua peralatan camping'kan?"

Naruto meliriknya sekilas, lalu memperlihatkan tas ranselnya yang besar, "Sudah..."

Sasuke merapikan bajunya dan celana panjangnya, "Bagus... Aku tidak mau harus tidur diluar, membuat kulitku digigit nyamuk."

Naruto meliriknya kesal, _si sombong ini... Benar-benar ingin kulempar ke laut saja._

.

Sai berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil membawa ranselnya sendiri, cowok itu terlihat sempoyongan membawa ranselnya yang berat.

"Mau kubantu membawa ranselmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum, Sai menggeleng sopan.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa kok." Katanya lagi.

Sasuke hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, lalu mendengus kesal ke arah Sai.

Naruto mengalah dengan sikap Sai, dan membiarkan cowok itu membawa ranselnya sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan ke sisi Sai, "Memangnya isi ranselmu apa? Sampai kau tidak mau menyerahkannya ke Naruto."

Sai melirik Sasuke lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja senjata api dan berbagai bom untuk membunuh Naruto." Jawab Sai polos.

Sasuke menatap Sai tajam, lalu memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus, "Candaan yang kuno." Kata Sasuke lagi.

Sai hanya tersenyum kemudian tiba-tiba cowok itu teringat akan sesuatu, dia berusaha mencari sesuatu di kantong ranselnya.

Sasuke melirik Sai dengan ekor matanya.

"Aha... Ketemu." Kata Sai sambil memperlihatkan sebuah benda kecil kotak yang didalamnya berbentuk bulat.

Sasuke sedikit kaget.

Sai tersenyum, "Aku menyiapkan kondom untuk malam nanti aku dengan Naruto." Kata Sai yang langsung mendapat tatapan horor dari Sasuke.

"Ko..Kondom?" Jelas Sasuke tidak percaya sambil membayangkan hal mengerikan lainnya.

_Sai duduk didalam tenda sambil berusaha mencari sesuatu di dalam tas ranselnya._

_"Kau mencari ini?" Suara Naruto membuat Sai berbalik kaget, terlebih lagi Naruto memegang kondom yang disimpannya dalam tas. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba musik menggoda mengalun sebagai backsound nya._

_"Da..darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Sai kaget dengan rona merah di wajahnya._

_Naruto menyeringai dengan senyuman menawannya, cowok blonde itu terlihat sedang berpikir, "Hmm, darimana ya..?" Matanya kemudian melirik Sai, "..Aku rasa aku mencurinya dari tasmu." Sambung Naruto lagi dengan suara yang sanggup menghipnotis cowok itu._

_Wajah Sai memerah, 'Ke..Kembalikan." Sai berusaha menggapainya, tetapi Naruto lebih tinggi darinya sehingga tangannya tidak bisa meraih benda kecil tadi._

_Naruto menarik dagu Sai, membawanya mendekati wajahnya, "Kembalikan? Bagaimana kalau aku memakaikannya padamu?"_

_Naruto menjatuhkan Sai ke dalam tenda, membuat cowok yang suka tersenyum itu tertelentang tidak berdaya, "Ja...Jangan.. Nanti ketahuan Sasuke."_

_Naruto lagi-lagi menyeringai dengan senyuman menawannya, "Dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau diam saja."_

_Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Sai, membuat Sai berusaha menahan desahannya, "Ahhh... Na..Naruto.. Ja..Jangan."_

_"Hum? Kenapa? Aku hanya mencoba memakaikan kondom tadi." jelas Naruto sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seringai nafsu._

_Sai berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto dari atas tubuhnya, "Na..Naru.. Ja...Ahhhh..."_

_._

"GYAAAAAA!" Teriakan Sasuke membuat beberapa gerombolan camping menatapnya kaget.

Terlebih lagi Sakura yang tiba-tiba kaget melihat sang pangeran cool berteriak seperti itu.

Naruto berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke dengan khawatir, "Sasuke! Ada apa?!"

Sasuke masih tidak bergerak, dia menatap Sakura dan lainnya dengan wajah bingung, pikirannya benar-benar kacau antara khayalan dan kenyataan.

"Sasuke! Ada apa?! Kau sakit?!" Naruto mengguncang bahu Sasuke, tangannya langsung ditempelkan ke kening Sasuke untuk memeriksa demam Sasuke. Naruto takut demam Sasuke kambuh lagi.

Sai yang berada di depan Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli.

Sasuke berusaha menormalkan detak jantung dan suaranya kembali, "A..Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya ada serangga." Katanya lagi.

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke tajam, "Kau aneh belakangan ini..."

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto, "Maksudmu?"

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Sasuke, "Maksudku, tingkahmu... Kau tidak pernah memperlihatkan tingkah aslimu pada orang lain, kau selalu bersikap sok keren, sok cool... Dan sekarang? Kau bersikap aneh."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jelas Sasuke lagi, dia tidak mau memberitahu fantasi kotornya tentang Naruto atau tentang adiknya yang ingin membunuh mereka berdua atau Sai yang membuatnya cemburu, Sasuke tidak mau memberitahukan apapun pada Naruto.

Sakura berlari menuju Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut pink itu lalu tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Naruto hanya menatap diam melihat sikap Sasuke yang membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Sakura.

Naruto berusaha menahan lengan Sasuke tetapi sedetik kemudian langsung ditepis Sasuke.

Sakura diam melihat perlakuan Sasuke pada Naruto, "Kau yakin, kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan Sakura tersenyum lalu berusaha menaruh kepalanya di sisi pundak Sasuke.

Sai berjalan ke samping Naruto, "Ayo, Kita pergi." Tangan Sai berusaha menggenggam jemari Naruto.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto lalu membuang muka. Dia sudah bertekad tidak mau berpikiran macam-macam lagi. Kalau dia berada di dekat Naruto pikirannya langsung kotor. Mungkin kalau dia menjauh, pikirannya bisa tenang seperti dulu. Seperti saat dia belum terlalu dekat dengan Naruto dan masih menganggap cowok blonde itu musuh.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto memanggil gadis berambut pink itu bahkan Naruto tidak mempedulikan Sai yang berusaha menggenggam tangannya.

Sakura berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik menatap Naruto, "Ya, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum lalu menarik Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura, "Maaf, tapi aku harus dekat dengan Sasuke..."

"Eh?!" Sakura kaget, terlebih lagi Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?!" Bisik Sasuke pelan tapi tegas.

Naruto tetap tersenyum ke arah gadis itu, "Kau tahu? Aku takut demam Sasuke kambuh, jadi aku harus berada disisinya siap siaga."

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar sedangkan Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto, "Maumu apa sih?!" Protes Sasuke tetapi lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke tidak dipedulikan Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan berat hati, "Uhm... Baiklah.." Jawabnya singkat sambil berlalu di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menampik pegangan Naruto, "Ada apa denganmu?! Dasar Dobe!"

"Tidak apa-apa..." Naruto menampilkan cengirannya ke Sasuke, "...Hanya khawatir kalau 'Sang pangeran kelas' akan pingsan karena demam." Sambung Naruto yang mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan lembut, "Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, oke?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Huh... Tidak akan."

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Baiklah, tapi kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja padaku, mengerti?" Kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Naruto menampilkan senyumannya, "Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan ya."

Sasuke ingin protes dengan ucapan Naruto tapi langsung terhenti begitu mengetahui tangannya digenggam oleh cowok blonde itu.

Kiba yang berada di depan mereka berbalik sebentar lalu melambai, "Hoiii Naruto, Ayo jalan, Nanti kami tinggal lho.."

Naruto balas melambai ke arah Kiba, lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke sebentar.

"Ayo pergi, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu merona seketika.

"Dasar bodoh..." Bisik Sasuke pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan cengiran khasnya.

Dibelakangnya, Sai hanya menatap mereka dalam diam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Spesial thanks:  
**

**AiCinta:hehehe, mgkn semi-lemon... ^O^**

**MORPH, Akasaka Kirachiha, Anaatha Namikaze: Makasih byk buat kalian *hug* heheheXD**

**Yue Lawliet: huehehehe, lemon ya... XD**

**Akira No shikigawa: pgen sih rate M *Plak Author dihajar* XD**

**The Brown Eyes'129: Iya kasian Naru wkwkwkw XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, OOC dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

* * *

**Daily Life Of Yakuza  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 10)**

**Special: Camping 2**

* * *

**_Camping, 20.00 Malam_**

Hinata, Ino dan Sakura sedang sibuk memasak sesuatu diatas api unggun, Rock lee bersama Shino terlihat membawa beberapa potong kayu bakar.

"Sedang masak apa?" Tanya Rock lee sambil menyerahkan kayu-kayu tadi ke Sakura.

"Cuma beberapa masakan dasar yang mudah." Jawab Sakura lagi.

Ino tersenyum ke Rock lee, "Membuat mie intsan, itu yang paling mudah." Tambah gadis pirang itu, disebelahnya Hinata sibuk mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang sedang membangun tenda.

Cowok blonde itu terlihat kesusahan membangun tendanya, sedangkan disebelahnya, tenda kiba dan tenda para cewek sudah selesai.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Urghh... Aku sama sekali bingung."

Sasuke duduk sambil memperhatikan Naruto, "Cepat, aku tidak mau kalau malam ini tidur di kantong mirip ulat bulu itu." Seru Sasuke lagi.

Naruto melirik Sasuke tajam, "Kau itu merepotkan sekali, bahkan yang lain pun tidak protes walau harus tidur di kantong ulat bulu itu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Tetap saja, Aku tidak mau tidur di tempat sempit seperti kantong itu. Aku bukan mayat."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku darah tinggi." Kesal Naruto lagi.

"Daripada kau terus menggerutu seperti itu lebih baik selesaikan tendanya." Sahut Sasuke yang dibalas dengan pelototan marah dari Naruto.

Sai berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Mau kubantu?" Tanya cowok itu pada Naruto.

Naruto berbalik sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya, "Bole~."

"Tidak boleh!" Potong Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke sambil menggerutu.

Sai memiringkan kepalanya pada Sasuke, "Kenapa? Aku hanya membantu."

Sasuke melirik adiknya itu tajam, "Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

Naruto menghela napas pasrah, "Sudahlah Sai, percuma berdebat dengan kepala ayam itu, tidak akan berguna."

"Siapa yang kau sebut kepala ayam, Dobe!" Sasuke berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Memangnya siapa lagi, Teme!" Jawab Naruto kesal sambil mengayunkan palang kayu ke depan wajah Sasuke.

.

"Uhmm... Naruto-kun..." Suara Hinata membuat pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke terhenti.

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata, "Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu berbalik sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Hinata terlihat sedang merapikan sisi rambutnya, "Uhmm.. Kiba bilang, kalau permainan akan dimulai."

Sasuke melirik Hinata bingung, "Permainan?"

Gadis itu balas menatap Sasuke takut-takut, "Ye..yeah.. per..permainan."

Naruto memasang palang tenda terakhir, "Permainan seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi kemudian berdiri sambil merapikan bajunya.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah, "A..Aku tidak tahu, tapi kata Kiba kita akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Oh yeah, permainan anak-anak."

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

"Jadi..." Naruto meletakkan palunya di dekat tenda lalu melirik Sasuke, "...Kau ikut atau tidak?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Fine... Aku ikut."

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, semuanya sudah berkumpulkan? Baiklah, ambil masing-masing kertas di tanganku, nomor yang sama akan menjadi satu grup." Jelas Kiba sambil memberikan satu-satu kertas yang sudah berisi nomor tadi.

Sakura mengambil kertas tadi sambil melirik Sasuke, _Semoga satu tim dengan Sasuke..._

"Nomor 3." Kata Ino sambil membaca kertasnya. Shino bergerak ke arah Ino, gadis pirang itu lemas seketika,_ Sial, satu grup dengan orang pendiam seperti dia..._

"Aku nomor 5." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Kita sama, Sakura-chan." Suara Rock lee yang berada disampingnya, membuat gadis berambut pink itu memasang tampang horor seketika.

"Nomor 1." Kali Ini Sai yang bersuara. Naruto melirik Sai.

"Aku juga nomor 1." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke melirik tidak suka.

"No..Nomor 2." Ucap Hinata pelan, Sasuke melirik gadis itu lalu mendengus.

"Yeah.. Aku nomor 2." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Kiba mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Baiklah, berarti aku dan Shikamaru nomor 4, bagaimana denganmu Choji? Karena tim nya ganjil, kau mau ikut grup siapa?"

Choji duduk di depan api unggun sambil menikmati ayam bakarnya, "Tidak mau, aku masih mau makan, aku tunggu disini saja, sebagai juri."

Kiba hanya menggaruk kepalanya, "Oke... Baiklah..."

"Jadi... Bagaimana peraturannya?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat cengiran dari Kiba.

"Aku sudah meletakkan bendera di atas bukit sana..." Tunjuk Kiba ke salah satu bukit yang pada saat malam memang tidak terlalu kelihatan jelas, "...Jadi yang bisa mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu lalu kembali kesini akan menjadi pemenangnya."

Naruto sedikit merinding melihat ke arah bukit yang saat itu gelap gulita, "Sai apa kau yakin, di bukit itu tidak ada sesuatu?"

"Maksudnya?" Kata Sai lagi.

"Maksudku, 'sesuatu'...kau tahu'kan? Sesuatu..." Jelas Naruto lagi yang terlihat ketakutan.

Sai terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Maksudmu Hant~bhhpp.." Mulut Sai langsung di bekap oleh Naruto.

"Ssshh... Jangan keras-keras..." Kata Naruto sambil melirik ke arah tim lain. "...Aku tidak mau ketahuan yang lain kalau aku takut hantu, mengerti?" Jelas Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke mendelik Naruto yang terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sai.

Sai melepaskan tangan Naruto dari bibirnya, "Baiklah, aku janji..."

"Good... Kita cuma fokus dengan bendera lalu kembali... Bendera dan kembali." Ucap Naruto berulang kali sambil meredakkan detak jantungnya yang ketakutan.

Sai menepuk pundak Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, "Cih..."

Hinata melirik Sasuke sambil meremas jarinya, 'Ja..Jadi... Kita jalan sekarang?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu lalu berjalan tanpa menjawab perkataan Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke di belakang, kemudian matanya melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan Sai.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Sasuke berusaha mencari tanda menuju ke arah bukit, tetapi nihil, tidak ada jejak, tanda atau apalah yang menunjukkan jalan keluar.

Sasuke dan Hinata hanya berputar-putar di hutan, cowok raven itu menendang kerikil, "Sial, kita berputar-putar saja."

Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya mencoba mengistirahatkan kakinya di batu, "Mu..mungkin kita harus berputar arah."

Sasuke mendelik ke arah gadis itu, "Kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali, dan puluhan kali juga kita tetap berputar disini."

Hinata merenggut bajunya sedikit, "A..aku hanya mencoba membantu." Ucapnya lagi sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke berdecak pelan lalu bersender di batang pohon, "Sial, bersama seorang cewek memang tidak berguna."

Hinata melirik Sasuke sebentar lalu merenggut bajunya dengan erat hingga tangannya terasa sakit. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian dulu saat disekolah.

_Saat itu bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa pergi keluar kelas terkecuali Sasuke dan beberapa gadis lain yang masih setia mencatat bahan materi di papan tulis._

_Beberapa cewek bergerombol di salah satu bangku sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang berada di pojokkan kelas._

_"Kau tahu Hinata? Dia sama sekali tidak berguna." Kata salah satu cewek itu._

_Cewek lain hanya mengibaskan rambutnya dengan angkuh, "Yeah, gadis itu tidak bisa diharapkan, apalagi perusahaan ayahnya sudah bangkrut."_

_Cewek lain berusaha berbisik pelan, "Aku dengar-dengar kakaknya Neji bekerja sebagai pembantu di kota Suna."_

_Hinata melirik mereka takut-takut, cewek-cewek itu memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan._

_"Ya, kasian sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" Ucap salah seorang cewek kepada Sasuke yang masih mencatat sesuatu dibukunya._

_Sasuke berbalik menatap gadis itu lalu melirik Hinata kemudian Sasuke mendengus malas._

_Para gadis itu terkikik geli, "See? Bahkan Sasuke pun malas untuk menatap Hinata, kasian sekali."_

_Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, pensil di tangannya digenggamnya kuat-kuat hingga patah._

_-Trak-_

_._

Bunyi patahan ranting membuat Hinata kembali kedunia nyata, matanya melirik Sasuke.

Cowok itu sedang merakit sesuatu dari ranting pohon kering _-Trak-_

"K...Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Membuat tanda, jadi kita tidak akan tersesat saat berputar arah." Jawab Sasuke sambil terus membuat simbol dari ranting pohon.

"Oh...Baguslah..." Ucap Hinata lagi. Tangan kanan gadis itu berusaha merogoh sesuatu di kantong jacketnya.

Suatu benda yang berkilat.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Kau tahu, katanya dihutan ini pernah terjadi perang, dan banyak yang mati disini." Jelas Sai sambil membuka buku sejarah yang dibawanya sejak tadi. Naruto tidak mempedulikan Sai, pikirannya melayang ke arah lain.

Sai menutup bukunya lalu menatap Naruto, "Naruto? Kau melamun?"

Cowok blonde itu sedikit tergagap, "Ah..Ya? Apa tadi yang kau bilang?"

Sai memasukan bukunya, "Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sai singkat.

Naruto hanya ber'Oh' saja kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tangannya sesekali memainkan bendera yang didapatkannya dari bukit.

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke?"

Naruto berbalik, "Ada apa, Sai?"

Sai menghirup udara dalam-dalam, "Kataku, kau sedang memikirkan Sasuke?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Entahlah, aku hanya khawatir."

Sai bersender di batang pohon, "Khawatir?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan lalu tersenyum sendiri, "Sasuke... Anak itu buta arah. Dia selalu tersesat kalau tidak dikawal oleh bodyguard nya."

Sai memainkan kerikil, "Darimana kau tahu kalau dia tersesat?"

Naruto melirik Sai, "Soalnya setiap kali pulang sekolah, aku selalu menemukannya di pojokkan jalan sambil menangis."

"Heh, lucu..." Sai melempar kerikil tadi ke pohon dan memantul ke jalan, "...Lalu saat kau menemukannya?"

Naruto berjongkok lalu ikutan melempar kerikil ke arah lain, "Dia memasang tampang sok kuat, dan bilang kalau dia tidak tersesat, tapi pada akhirnya aku juga yang harus menggendongnya pulang."

"Haaahhh..." Sai berhenti bersender di pohon lalu tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "...Aku iri dengannya."

Naruto menatap Sai, "Iri?"

"Ya... Iri... Aku juga ingin bisa bersamamu." Ucap Sai lagi.

Tangan Sai menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Bisakah aku menggantikan Sasuke?" Tanya Sai, kali ini dengan wajah serius.

"Menggantikan? Apa maksudmu?"

Sai mendekat ke arah Naruto, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada cowok blonde itu, "Kau tahu, seandainya Sasuke mati, apa aku bisa menggantikan posisinya?"

Naruto terdiam, "Mati? Posisi? Sai, Apa mak~."

**-DORRR!-**

Suara tembakan membuat Sai dan Naruto terkejut, "A..Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto, matanya menatap tajam ke arah lain, "Suara tembakan." bisiknya pelan.

Naruto menatap Sai, "Apa? Tembakan? Tapi bagaimana? Apa disekitar sini ada pemburu?"

Sai menatap Naruto tajam, "Entahlah, tapi suaranya terdengar dekat dari sini."

Naruto berusaha berlari menuju asal suara tembakan, "Sai, kau kembali ke kemah! Beritahu yang lain, Jangan berpencar dan tetap siaga! Mengerti?!" Teriak Naruto.

Sai mengangguk lalu menatap cowok blonde itu pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke terjerembab di tanah, di depannya Hinata memegang pistol revolver.

"Hi..Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Sasuke dengan nada panik.

Hinata tersenyum merendahkan, "Apa yang kulakukan?..." Hinata menarik pelatuk senjatanya, "...Tentu saja, meledakkan kepalamu, memangnya apalagi?" Hinata terkikik ngeri.

Sasuke berusaha tetap tenang, "Darimana kau dapatkan senjata itu?"

Hinata melirik Sasuke tajam, "DIAM!..." Hinata mendekatkan moncong pistol ke kening Sasuke. "...Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku mendapatkan senjata ini, mengerti? Kau cukup tahu, sebentar lagi kau akan kukirim ke neraka."

"Ok..Ok.. Tenang Hinata... Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"KAU TIDAK PERLU TAHU!..." Teriak Hinata sambil mendekatkan lagi moncongnya ke kepala Sasuke, "...Kau membuatku muak."

_Hinata berusaha meredam amarahnya, tetapi menatap beberapa gadis itu yang menjelekkan dirinya dan Sasuke yang tidak peduli padanya makin membuat Hinata jijik pada diri sendiri._

_"To..tolong hentikan." Bisik Hinata pelan, tetapi dapat didengar gerombolan cewek-cewek itu._

_Salah seorang cewek hanya terkikik geli, "Hentikan apa? Aku bicara sejujurnya."_

_Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata diam._

_Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Jangan bicara lagi, aku mohon." Isak Hinata pelan._

_Gadis itu lagi-lagi hanya terkikik geli, kemudian..._

_"Sudah cukup bermainnya?!" Suara Naruto membuat beberapa gerombolan cewek itu kaget._

_Hinata ikut berbalik menatap Naruto. Cowok blonde itu terlihat marah._

_"Kalau masih ada kerjaan 'bermain-main' dengan Hinata, kenapa tidak bermain denganku saja?" Ucap Naruto dingin sambil mengepalkan tangannya._

_"Na..Naruto.." Bisik Hinata pelan. Para cewek-cewek itu hanya mendengus lalu segera pergi keluar kelas._

_Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya cowok itu sambil memeriksa badan Hinata._

_Cewek berambut panjang itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku baik-baik saj~.."_

_"Sudah Naruto!" Suara Sasuke menginterupsi mereka berdua. Hinata menatap cowok raven itu._

_"Cewek seperti dia, biarkan saja. Dia memang tidak berguna." Kata Sasuke lagi._

_Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kaget, sedangkan cowok raven itu hanya mendengus lalu menarik Naruto pergi._

**-DUAGH!- **Sasuke menendang perut Hinata. "Gwaahh..." Hinata terjerembab ke tanah, matanya berkilat marah.

"Kau..." Hinata mengarahkan pistolnya ke Sasuke **-DORR!-** meleset. Sasuke segera berputar kesamping, membuat peluru mengenai badan pohon.

Sasuke bangkit lalu berusaha lari masuk ke hutan.

Hinata menyeringai mengerikan.

.

.

.

"A..Ada suara tembakan lagi." Kata Kiba sambil melihat ke arah bukit. Kiba dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul di tempat kemah mereka, hanya sisa dua tim lagi yang belum kembali yaitu tim Sasuke dan Naruto.

Shikamaru terlihat waspada, "Menurut kaliian, apa mungkin ada pemburu?"

Ino terlihat berpikir, "Aku tidak tahu, setahuku, di belakang sekolah tidak ada binatang untuk diburu, kalaupun ada tidak mungkin malam-malam begini."

Shino menatap langit, "Tidak ada angin sama sekali, aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Apa kita perlu cari tahu?" Tanya Sakura yang agak was-was.

"Terlalu bahaya." Potong Rock lee. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Kita cuma bisa menunggu tim Sasuke dan Naruto kembali." Sahut Shika lagi.

"Ah.." Choji membuka suara sambil menunjuk seseorang yang datang ke arah kemah, "..Itu Sai'kan?"

Sai berlari ke arah mereka, Shikamaru segera menangkap bahu Sai, "Ada apa? Mana Naruto? Sasuke dan Hinata?"

Sai menormalkan napasnya, "Aku tidak tahu dimana Sasuke dan Hinata tapi... Naruto... Dia menuju ke asal suara tembakan."

"Bukannya itu bahaya!" Terang Kiba khawatir, Sai berjalan menuju ranselnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi Naruto bilang kalian tetap disini dan jangan berpencar. Dia sendiri yang akan mencari Sasuke dan Hinata." Jelas Sai lagi.

Shikamaru mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Anak bodoh itu..."

Sai membuka tas ranselnya. Matanya menatap tajam. _Sudah kuduga, pistolku hilang..._

.

.

.

Naruto berlari masuk kehutan. _Sasuke... Dimana kau..._

"SASUKE! HINATA!" Teriakan Naruto menggema di dalam hutan. Beberapa kicauan makhluk malam membuat Naruto tidak mempedulikan ketakutannya lagi.

_-Trek_- Naruto menginjak sesuatu di tanah.

"Apa ini...? Simbol apa ini?" Naruto menyentuh ranting pohon, bentuk tandanya urak-urakkan, ini bahkan bukan tanda yang digunakan dalam pramuka, tanda ini dibuat sembarangan.

Naruto menatap tajam ke dalam hutan.

_Sasuke..._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**Yup, maaf sedikit telat minaa-san ^O^**

**Spesial thanks:**

**MORPH, Yue Lawliet, TheBrownEyes'129, Akira no Sikhigawa: **Makasih banyak ^O^

**Black Lilly: **hohoho oke..oke.. seep ^^

**AiCinta: **hohoho SasUke emang Cantik *di amaterasu ma sasuke* XD

**Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunjae: **woooow *o* pasti jadi lemonan, pengen banget lemon XD *author dihajar*

**Peduli Nabila: **hohoho, mungkin Sai suka Naru XD *plak*


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, OOC dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: T (Aku harap XD)**

* * *

**Daily Life Of Yakuza  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 11)**

**Special: Camping part 3**

* * *

**_Previous Chapter_**

_"Kau..." Hinata mengarahkan pistolnya ke Sasuke __**-DORR!- **__meleset._

_Sasuke segera bangkit lalu berusaha lari masuk ke hutan. _

_._

_-Trek- Naruto menginjak sesuatu di tanah._

_"Apa ini...? Simbol apa ini?" Naruto menyentuh ranting pohon kemudian menatap tajam ke dalam hutan. _

_Sasuke..._

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berlari melewati beberapa pohon, pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena uap napasnya.

**-Bruk-** Sasuke terjatuh, kakinya tersangkut akar pohon. _Sial..Sial... _Tangannya berusaha menarik akar pohon tadi. _Ayolah..._

"Sasuke-kun, kau dimana? Kau tidak mau bermain denganku?" Suara Hinata membuat telinga Sasuke waspada. Beberapa keringat keluar dari pelipisnya. _Ayolah, cepat... _Tangannya masih sibuk melepaskan lilitan akar pohon di kakinya.

"Sasuke-kun~" Hinata bergerak perlahan menuju ke arah Sasuke tetapi dia masih tidak bisa melihat sosok cowok itu.

Hinata menyimpan pistolnya di kantong jacket lalu memungut potongan kayu di tanah, "Sasuke-kun~ Ayo bermain."

Deru napas Sasuke terdengar putus-putus, jantungnya berdetak lebih kuat.

Lepas! Kakinya sudah terbebas dari lilitan akar pohon.

Hinata melirik ke suatu arah, "Kau disini?" **-DRAK!-** Hinata mengayunkan tongkat kayunya ke batang pohon, "... Ah, bukan ya?" Kata Hinata kecewa.

Sasuke merangkak ke semak-semak tepat disamping Hinata beberapa meter, mata Sasuke nyalang menatap Hinata. _Semua gadis itu mengerikan..._

_-Trek-_ Sasuke tanpa sengaja menginjak daun kering. Telinga Hinata waspada, pandangan gadis itu beralih ke sosok Sasuke yang merangkak beberapa meter darinya.

"Sial..." Desis Sasuke. Hinata menyeringai.

"Disini kau rupanya, Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengangkat tingi-tinggi tongkat kayunya lalu mengayunkan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berguling ke samping. **-DRAK!-** Hinata menghantam batu besar.

Mata Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam, "Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bermain denganku..?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya dengan deru napas yang cepat. Cowok itu mundur perlahan.

Hinata menyeringai.

"MATI KAU!" **-DUAGH!-** Sasuke terlempar, hantaman Hinata tepat mengenai sisi kepalanya.

Hinata menggelegak senang, "Ha..ha..ha...Aku ingin melihatmu sekarat."

Sasuke berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, dia berusaha berdiri.

**-BUGH-** "GWAAAHH..." Sasuke berteriak. Punggungnya dihantam dengan kuat oleh Hinata.

Gadis itu terkikik geli, "Wajahmu yang kesakitan makin membuatku muak. Kau sama saja dengan gadis-gadis itu."

Sasuke berbalik menatap Hinata tajam, "Kenapa?! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?!" Seru Sasuke tidak terima.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Kenapa..?" Kemudian gadis itu lagi-lagi terkikik geli, "...Karena kau sama seperti mereka, kau hanya bisa menertawakanku, mengejekku, tidak pernah membantuku, kecuali dia.."

Sasuke mundur perlahan, "Dia?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke, "Ya... Dia... Naruto... Dia selalu membantuku dan baik padaku..." Kini nata Hinata nyalang menatap Sasuke, "...TAPI KAU! KAU SELALU MENGANGGUKU UNTUK DEKAT DENGAN NARUTO!"

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat kayunya, "Kalau kau tidak ada, maka... AKU BISA MEMILIKI NARUTO!"

**-DRAAKK!-** Sasuke merunduk ditanah, membuat Hinata memukul kayu di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri lalu segera berlari masuk ke hutan.

"Cih..." Desis Hinata tidak suka.

.

.

.

Naruto masih menelusuri jejak Sasuke di hutan. "Sial... Si teme itu kemana sih?"

Kemudian mata birunya memandang hutan disekelilingnya, sedikit perasaan takut kalau hantu tiba-tiba muncul langsung membuatnya merinding.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... Tidak... Tidak ada hantu... Oke, fokus Naruto. Fokus!" Ucap Naruto berulang-ulang.

"GWAAAHH!" Suara teriakan seseorang.

Telinga Naruto langsung waspada. Mata birunya berusaha melihat ke dalam hutan.

"Sa...Sasuke?..." Naruto berlari menuju asal teriakan. "...SASUKE! DIMANA KAU!"

_-Krak-_ Naruto menginjak ranting ditanah. Mata birunya menatap ke bawah, sebuah cairan merah menjiplak di beberapa dedaunan kering.

Naruto berjongkok, lalu menyentuh cairan merah tadi, "Sa..Sasuke.."

Mata birunya nyalang menatap ke dalam hutan, Naruto menggeram, "Aku bersumpah... Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke, aku akan membunuh orang yang melukainya."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah.

.

.

.

"Sasukee~Kuun~" Suara Hinata terdengar ceria, matanya tajam menatap beberapa sudut pohon, berusaha menemukan Sasuke.

"Ayo keluar~" -DRAK!- Hinata menghantam batang pohon, membuat gertakan kecil.

"Sasuke-kuun~ kau tidak mau membuatku menunggu'kan?" Desis Hinata sambil menggelegak senang.

Sasuke masih merunduk di balik salah satu pohon. "Hahh...hahh...hahh." Cowok itu berusaha bernapas dengan normal tapi tidak bisa, denyut jantungnya sakit, dia bernapas terlalu cepat.

Sasuke berusaha merangkak pelan menjauh, ekor matanya melirik Hinata yang berusaha mencari dirinya. Gadis itu memukul batang-batang pohon sambil sesekali menyebut nama Sasuke dengan ceria.

Pandangan Sasuke sedikit mengabur, pukulan Hinata dikepalanya membuat darah menetes di kening dan masuk ke matanya. Perih.

Sasuke berusaha bergerak lagi, tapi kali ini dengan berhati-hati.

"Ternyata kau disini, ya...Sasuke-kuunn~..."

Sasuke berbalik dengan cepat **-DUAGH!- **pelipis kirinya dihajar Hinata. Gadis itu menggeram senang.

Hinata menjambak rambut Sasuke, mencengkramnya dengan kuat, "Kau bahkan tidak bisa bersembunyi dariku. Kau... Lebih menyedihkan."

Hinata membalikkan tubuh Sasuke lalu duduk diperut cowok itu, "...Aku ingin melihat kau sekarat." Hinata mencengkram leher Sasuke dengan erat. Membuat Sasuke tercekik.

"Ghhh...Arghh...hhgg.." Sasuke berusaha berontak, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan cengkraman Hinata. Cowok itu terlalu banyak kehilangan darah.

Hinata menggelegak senang, "...Hum? Kau sulit bernapas? Baguslah...Teruslah meronta seperti itu. Kau membuatku jijik."

"Hgghhh... Na..Hggh...Ru..Ughh.." Sasuke berusaha menggapai udara, tenggorokannya sakit.

Hinata menatap Sasuke benci, "JANGAN!..." Teriaknya tiba-tiba, kemudian gadis itu mengecilkan volume suaranya dan berbisik dengan desisan ngeri, "...Jangan... Jangan pernah memanggil nama Narutoku, dengan mulut kotormu itu...Mengerti?... "

Hinata mencekik Sasuke lebih kuat, membuat cowok itu tidak bisa bernapas. "Hhgghh...Ghhh..."

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur kemudian semaunya menjadi hitam, tangannya yang menggapai udara kini melemah kemudian jatuh ditanah.

Hinata menyeringai senang.

.

"SASUKE!" Teriakan Naruto membuat Hinata berbalik dengan cepat. Cowok blonde itu menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat berdiri lalu menatap Naruto dengan wajah ketakutan, "A..Aku... Bu...bukan aku yang melaku~"

Naruto menyingkirkan tubuh Hinata dari atas Sasuke, membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke tanah, "Sa..Sasuke.."

Mata biru Naruto menatap sedih wajah Sasuke yang berdarah, tangan nya menyentuh kening Sasuke, "...Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Sasuke."

Naruto mencium tangan Sasuke dengan gemetar, tangan cowok raven itu dingin, "Bangun... Aku mohon, bangunlah.."

Gadis itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sedih, _-Trak-_ kayu di tangannya di lempar begitu saja ke tanah, "Nar~.."

"DIAM!" Naruto berteriak. Hinata kaget.

"Diam...Jangan bicara lagi..." Nada suara Naruto bergetar, "...Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu..."

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, cowok blonde itu menangis.

Hinata terduduk di tanah, dia menatap kedua tangannya dengan ngeri, "Aku...Aku membunuh... Sasuke.."

Hinata mengambil pistolnya dari jacket, matanya mengabur karena air mata. "Naruto...Maaf.."

Naruto berbalik, dibelakangnya, Hinata mendekatkan moncong pistol ke kepalanya sendiri.

Gadis itu berniat bunuh diri.

"Maaf..."

**-DORRR!-**

.

.

.

Kiba lagi-lagi menatap ke arah bukit, "Ini suara tembakan yang ketiga kalinya..."

Sakura dan Ino berpegangan tangan, "Aku benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk." Sahut Ino sambil menatap Shikamaru.

Cowok pemalas itu mengiggit bibirnya keras-keras, "Cih..." Matanya beralih ke Rock lee, "Lee, Panggil polisi kesini..."

"Siap!" Seru Rock lee kemudian berlari keluar dari tempat kemah, menuju kantor polisi.

Shikamaru menunjuk Shino, Sakura dan Ino, "Kalian rapikan tenda, setelah polisi datang kita segera pergi..." Shikamaru terlihat mencari seseorang, "...Mana Sai?"

Choji yang merapikan ranselnya menatap Shikamaru dalam diam, "Dia pergi... Setengah jam yang lalu, dia bilang ingin mencari Naruto."

Shikamaru menatap Choji lalu berdecak kesal, "Ini benar-benar gawat..."

.

.

.

Pistol yang dipegang Hinata terjatuh ke tanah. Gadis itu menatap ke arah lain.

Sai berdiri disana, dengan monocng pistol yang mengeluarkan asap. Yup! Sai menembak pistol yang dipegang Hinata, sehingga nyawa gadis itu selamat.

"Tepat waktu..." Kata Sai sambil mengambil pistol Hinata yang terjatuh tadi.

Sai menatap gadis itu, "Kau tahu? Pistol berbahaya bagimu... Untung aku tepat waktu menyelamatkan kepalamu."

Hinata menggeretakkan giginya kesal, "AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU!" Teriak Hinata sambil mendorong Sai.

Cowok itu hanya terdiam, kemudian menatap Hinata tajam, "Kalau menurutmu terlihat hebat dengan bunuh diri kau salah. Bagiku kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Hinata terisak, "Kalian semua sama saja... Kalian selalu memandangku dengan tatapan rendah, tatapan jijik... Aku benci."

Sai menarik lengan Hinata dengan kasar, "Kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu rendah makanya kau direndahkan orang lain. Kalau kau bisa menghargai dirimu sendiri maka orangpun pasti bisa menghargaimu."

Hinata menatap Sai sedikit kaget, "Sa..Sai?"

"Ghok...Ohok..." Sasuke terbatuk.

Hinata dan Sai berbalik.

Naruto menatap Sasuke kaget, bibirnya tersungging senyuman kecil, "Sa..Sasuke?..."

Sasuke membuka matanya pelan, "Na..Naruto, Tenggorokanku sakit..." Katanya sedikit serak.

Cowok blonde itu tersenyum lega lalu memeluk Sasuke, "Syukurlah...Aku pikir aku kehilanganmu..."

Hinata tersenyum lega tetapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya tertunduk merasa bersalah, Sai hanya melirik gadis itu dalam diam.

"Kita menyukai orang yang sama dan membenci orang yang sama juga." Kata Sai sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sai dengan bingung, "Sa..Sai?"

**-Srek-Srek-** Suara langkah kaki membuat mereka siaga. Hinata berdiri dengan takut-takut.

Seorang pria muncul disusul pria lainnya sambil membawa pistol, Salah seorang pria tersebut berbicara melalui Handy Talkie nya, "...Disini regu satu, Kami menemukan mereka, ganti."

Beberapa polisi membantu mengangkat Sasuke, dibelakang polisi itu terlihat Shikamaru yang berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Shikamaru, Naruto menunduk sebentar kemudian menatap Hinata.

Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan.

Naruto berbalik ke arah Shikamaru, "Hanya pemburu liar, benarkan Sai?" Seru Naruto sambil melirik Sai.

Sai tersenyum, "Ya, pemburu liar."

Hinata yang ketakutan hanya menatap bingung ke arah Sai dan Naruto, "Sa..Sai?"

Sai tersenyum ke arah gadis itu, "Tenang saja, tidak ada bukti kau yang melakukan penembakan, lagipula pistolnya tidak ada." Jelas Sai lagi.

Hinata terdiam sebentar lalu menangis lega. Sai menepuk kepala gadis itu.

"Kita menyukai orang yang sama... orang yang seperti matahari itu." Kata Sai sambil menatap Naruto yang membantu mengangkat Sasuke. Hinata mengusap airmatanya lalu mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Hospital, 08.00 Pagi_**

Naruto duduk di depan kamar rawat Sasuke, mata birunya sibuk menatap perawat yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

"Hei.." Suara Hinata membuat cowok blonde itu berbalik. Hinata menyodorkan jus jeruk kaleng ke Naruto.

"..Thanks." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Hinata menatap sekeliling lalu duduk disebelah Naruto, agak sedikit canggung untuk mereka bicara teringat kejadian tadi malam saat kemah, "Well... Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Naruto menggenggam jus kalengnya, matanya menatap lantai, "Dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang gawat."

"Baguslah..." Sahut Hinata lagi sambil merapikan rambutnya ke sisi telinga. "..Aku...Minta maaf." Sambung Hinata pelan.

Naruto tersenyum tanpa memandang Hinata, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, sifat Sasuke memang selalu membuat semua orang kesal."

Hinata merasa tidak enak, dia memainkan jus kalengnya, "Aku... Tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saj~.."

"Sasuke, Dia..." Naruto memotong pembicaraan Hinata. Gadis itu melirik Naruto.

Mata biru Naruto menatap Hinata, "Dia memukul cewek-cewek itu..."

"Apa?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, "Dulu saat kau diejek gerombolan cewek-cewek di kelas, Sasuke memukul mereka semua..." Naruto tertawa kecil, "...Bahkan aku tidak sanggup melakukan hal seberani itu."

Hinata terlihat bingung, dia langsung berdiri di depan Naruto, "I..Itu tidak mungkin... Sasuke... Bukankah dia mengejekku juga? Dia bahkan mengatakan kalau aku tidak berguna..." Jelas Hinata agak sedikit emosi. Gadis itu memeluk lengannya.

Naruto menghela napas, "Dia mengatakan itu padamu dengan suatu tujuan..." Cowok blonde itu menatap Hinata dalam-dalam, "...Agar kau jangan menjadi lemah, kau harus berani melawan."

Hinata terdiam, Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela, memandang langit biru diluar sana, "Dia tidak bisa berkata manis, dia selalu bermuka masam..." Naruto berbalik memandang Hinata dan tersenyum, "...Tapi dia selalu setia pada temannya."

Naruto menunduk lagi, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian dulu.

.

_Naruto ditarik Sasuke keluar kelas, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menangis._

_Di koridor, Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke, "Kenapa kau begitu?"_

_Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Kau ingin memanjakan dia?"_

_"Apa?"_

_Sasuke berdiri tepat didepan Naruto, menatap tajam mata biru cowok blonde itu, "Kalau kau menganggapnya sebagai teman kau pasti tidak mau melihat temanmu lemah kan? Kalau begitu, jangan manjakan dia."_

_"Tapi Sasuke..." Naruto ingin protes tapi langsung menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya._

_"Aku...Aku juga kesal temanku dihina seperti itu. Tapi.. aku lebih kesal lagi dengan Hinata yang cuma bisa menangis. Aku ingin Hinata melawan mereka, walaupun nantinya akan kalah tetapi dia sudah berusaha..."_

_Naruto terdiam lalu menghela napas, "...Lalu kau mau apa?" _

_Sasuke berbalik menatap gerombolan cewek yang tidak jauh berada disana. Gerombolan cewek yang sudah menghina Hinata._

_"Aku akan menghajar mereka." Kata Sasuke lagi. Naruto terlihat kaget._

_"He..Hei..Hei... Cowok tidak berkelahi dengan cewek."_

_Sasuke melirik Naruto lalu menyeringai, "Itu prinsipmu, tapi prinsipku beda." Sahut Sasuke lagi._

_Naruto hanya terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil._

_._

"Dia bodoh'kan?" Kata Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya, Disampingnya Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang menangis.

Diantara isak tangis Hinata, Naruto dapat mendengar suara lega Hinata, "Dia..Bodoh.."

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menangis dan masuk ke kamar rawat.

_-Cklek- _Naruto memutar kenob pintu lalu menutupnya pelan. Sasuke masih berada diranjang, sambil duduk memandang jendela luar.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa dia terluka?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak... Dia baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Naruto menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk disamping ranjang Sasuke.

"Huh... Ini hanya luka kecil, tidak akan membuatku mati." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Naruto tersenyum.

Mata biru Naruto menatap leher Sasuke yang terluka karena bekas cekikan Hinata, "Apa kau membenci Hinata?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Kenapa aku harus membencinya?..." Sasuke merapikan selimutnya sedikit, "...Aku tidak mungkin membenci temanku sendiri."

Naruto menunduk dan tersenyum simpul, "Kau benar... Aku ingin membenci Hinata karena membuatmu terluka tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya... Karena kau tidak membencinya... Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya, aku pasti akan membunuhnya..."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diam, tangan Sasuke menyusuri helaian rambut Naruto, "Terima kasih..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu menyentuh pipi Naruto dan tersenyum lembut, "...Terima kasih untuk tidak membenci Hinata."

Naruto membalas menyentuh pipi Sasuke, kening Sasuke terlihat mengerikan dengan jahitan operasi dan matanya bengkak karena hantaman Hinata. Naruto tidak habis pikir, Seharusnya Sasuke membenci Hinata, tapi dia malah berterima kasih karena Naruto tidak membenci gadis itu.

"Sasuke... Bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lembut, "Bolehkah aku... menyukaimu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto.

Naruto bergerak perlahan lalu merengkuh Sasuke ke dadanya. Ciuman singkat jatuh di kening Sasuke, tepat di bekas jahitan operasinya.

"Aku... menyukaimu, Sasuke..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Special thanks:**

**AiCinta, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunjae, TheBrownEyes'129, MORPH, Rannada Youichi, RANadAU, Sabaku-Yuuhi, CCloveRuki, Akasaka Kirachiha, Anaatha Namikaze: **Makasih banyak buat kalian *hug* hehehe XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, OOC dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: T (semi rate M... XD) #Plak  
**

* * *

**Daily Life Of Yakuza  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 12)**

**Special: Ghost Story 1**

* * *

**_Konoha's High School, 09.00 Pagi_**

Sasuke terlihat sibuk merapikan buku-buku pelajaran. Mata Sasuke melirik ke luar jendela. Ini sudah dua hari sejak Naruto 'Menembak'nya, well, sebenarnya bukan menembak sih karena cowok itu tidak meminta Sasuke sebagai pacarnya. Naruto hanya bilang kalau dia menyukai Sasuke. Benar-benar ambigu.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata tersenyum ke cowok raven itu. Sasuke melirik sekilas.

"Hn.." Kata Sasuke pelan. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya tersenyum, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap cuek cowok itu, dia juga tahu dibalik sifat Sasuke yang tidak bersahabat itu sebenarnya Sasuke orangnya yang sangat baik. Wajar kalau banyak orang yang menyukainya.

Hinata sedikit merapikan jacket purple nya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Hinata berjalan keluar kelas tetapi terhenti ketika seseorang tiba-tiba masuk kelas dan hampir menabrak cewek itu, "Lho.. Hinata? Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu lalu mengangguk, "Iya, aku ada urusan..."

"Baiklah..." Jawab Naruto singkat lalu bergegas menuju ke Sasuke.

"Kau belum mau pulang, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk dimeja tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Aku ada urusan... Kau bisa pulang sendiri." Sasuke merapikan tasnya lalu berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Naruto menahan bahu Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat cowok raven itu terduduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi." Sasuke lagi-lagi berusaha berdiri tetapi langsung terhenti ketika Naruto menarik tubuhnya.

Cowok blonde itu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke. Kepala Naruto tenggelam di sisi leher cowok raven itu.

"Harum..." Kata Naruto singkat.

**-DUAGH!-** Sasuke meninju perut Naruto dengan siku lengannya, membuat Naruto hampir sekarat dilantai.

"APA-APAAN KAU, TEME!" Teriak Naruto marah-marah, sambil mengusap perutnya.

Sasuke menatap Narruto tajam, "Kau membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding."

"GAH! KAU ITU...!"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang marah-marah, cowok raven itu mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Naruto berteriak lagi, "AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG KALAU TIDAK BERSAMAMU!"

Sasuke berbalik meliriknya, "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi..." kemudian cowok raven itu bersandar di meja, "...Lagipula sifatmu tidak biasanya begini."

"Sifatmu juga. Biasanya kau itu yang paling merepotkan, tumben-tumbennya sok cool begini." Kata Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku disuruh Ayame-san membeli sesuatu di market, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bareng denganmu..." Sasuke melirik Naruto tetapi cowok blonde itu masih kesal.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto, "...Pulanglah dulu, nanti akan kubawakan ramen sebagai oleh-olehnya."

Mendengar kata ramen, membuat telinga Naruto berdiri, matanya menatap penuh harap ke Sasuke lalu menggangguk cepat, "Baiklah." Katanya singkat.

Dengan semangat Naruto pergi keluar kelas. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan senyum simpul, tiba-tiba cowok raven itu teringat Naruto yang mengatakan wangi dirinya 'harum'.

Sasuke menyentuh sisi lehernya yang diendus oleh Naruto. Wajah cowok raven itu merona merah.

"Oh ya, Sasuke..." Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto muncul dari balik pintu kelas, Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "...Wangimu harum, seperti ramen. Aku suka." Sambung Naruto lagi sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Kedutan marah terlihat di kepala Sasuke.

"PERGI SANA, BRENGSEK!" **-BRAK-** Sasuke melemparkan meja ke arah Naruto, membuat cowok blonde itu berlari pontang-panting ketakutan.

"Hosh...hosh.. Akan kubunuh dia saat aku tiba dirumah nanti!" Geram Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.

**_Kakashi's Home, 13.00 Siang_**

Naruto sudah berada di rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Kakashi? Iruka?" Seru Naruto ketika masuk rumah tetapi tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ada.

Naruto mendesah pelan, "Mereka kemana sih? Sudah 3 hari tidak ada kabarnya."

**-RIING-RING-RIING-** Telepon rumah berbunyi. Naruto berbalik kemudian mengangkat telepon tadi.

"Halo... Keluarga Uzumaki Uchiha disini."

"Apa-apaan dengan namamu, Naruto?" Suara Minato membuat Naruto langsung membeku.

"A..Ayah.. Ha..ha..ha... Ayah salah dengar mungkin, a..aku bilang Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto panik.

Minato hanya memutar matanya tidak peduli, "Omong-omong, Kakashi dan Iruka disini..."

"Hai Naruto.." Suara Kakashi menginterupsi pembicaraan Minato.

Minato tertawa kecil, "...Well, Mereka akan disini untuk sementara waktu."

Naruto berjalan ke arah dapur lalu mengambil apel yang ada disana. "Lalu..."

Naruto mengigitnya sedikit, "...Kenapa mereka belum pulang juga ayah?"

Minato mendesah pelan, "Ada sedikit masalah disin~"

-PRANG- Suara piring yang dibanting. Naruto menatap teleponnya bingung, "Ha..halo? Apa yang terjadi?"

Minato terlihat tertawa dipaksakan, "Itu Bukan apa-ap~.."

-PRANG- Piring kedua dibanting.

"Fugaku! Bisa kau berhenti memecahkan piring?!" Teriak Minato agak kesal.

"Tidak! Sebelum aku membunuh anak ini..." Kata Fugaku dingin sambil melempar piring ke arah Itachi.

Itachi, Deidara dan Kisame bersembunyi di balik sofa ruang tengah, "Kenapa aku juga harus ikut bersembunyi?" Tanya Kisame bingung.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah dari sini." Jelas Deidara lagi. Kisame berusaha keluar dari balik sofa, sampai...

-PRANG- Fugaku melempar lagi.

"Oke, aku akan tetap bersembunyi." Jawab Kisame lagi sambil merunduk.

Kakashi dan Iruka mencoba menghentikan sikap Fugaku, "Hentikan Fuga-san, ini sudah 3 hari sejak kau melempar barang-barang." Kata Kakashi.

"Aku akan terus melempar barang hingga Itachi membersihkan nama Uchiha!" Seru Fugaku lagi.

"Ta..Tapi bagaimana?" Tanya Iruka bingung sambil tetap menahan lengan Fugaku.

"Seppuku!" Kata Fugaku mantap.

"Ini bukan zaman edo lagi!" Teriak Deidara. -PRANG-

"Diam Banci!" Teriak Fugaku tidak suka.

Deidara melotot ke arah Itachi, "Ayahmu kolot." Itachi memutar matanya malas.

.

Diseberang telepon, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya disana menarik."

Piring melayang ke arah Minato, pria itu merunduk, "Yeah, menarik kalau piring yang dilempar itu piring murahan..." Kata Minato sarkastik.

"...Tapi piring-piring itu, aku beli dengan mahal... Hei Fugaku, jangan piring yang itu... Itu piring antik!" Seru Minato sambil menunjuk Fugaku.

Fugaku mengembalikan piring tadi lalu mengambil piring lain. -PRAANG-

Minato memijat keningnya yang sakit, "Well, jaga diri kalian berdua, oke?" Kata Minato melalui telepon.

Naruto mengangguk sambil melihat-lihat koleksi DVD Kakashi, "...Ok, aku mengerti." lalu bersiul takjub ketika melihat koleksi Blue Film Kakashi.

"Hei, Nak..." Suara Kakashi menimpali, "...Jangan menyentuh koleksi DVD ku, mengerti?" Teriak Kakashi lagi.

"Janji..." Jawab Naruto bohong.

Minato mendesah lagi, "Well, Ayah sayang padamu."

"Aku juga..." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa koleksi DVD dan bersiap-siap menontonnya di depan TV.

Sambungan telepon diputus, Naruto melirik DVD nya lagi, "Yang mana yang bagus ya?"

.

.

.

**_Kakashi's Home, 15.00 Sore_**

"Aku pulang.." Kata Sasuke sambil membawa bingkisan ramen ditangannya. Matanya menatap sekitar. _Tumben sepi, kemana si dobe itu..._

Sasuke melepaskan sepatunya lalu berjalan masuk, _Dia kemana sih?_

"Dobe...?" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar. Kosong.

"Dobe.. Kau disini?" Pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Masih kosong.

_Dia kemana sih? Apa belum pulang?_

Sasuke berjalan ke ruang tengah, sebelum tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, cowok raven itu mendengar sesuatu.

Terdengar seperti suara desahan wanita. Sasuke menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu.

"Hhh...Haahh..." Suara seseorang di balik pintu. Itu...seperti suara Naruto?

Sasuke membuka pintu perlahan. Yup! Disana memang Naruto, sedang duduk bersila di depan TV sambil memeluk guling.

Matanya fokus menatap layar berwarna itu dengan pandangan aneh. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto ke TV.

Blue film.

Sasuke memutar matanya malas. _Cowok bodoh..._

Sasuke bergerak menuju ke arah Naruto, "Aku bawakan~.."

"GWAAAA!" Naruto berteriak kaget sambil berbalik. Tangan cowok itu berusaha menutupi celananya di balik guling.

"...Ramen." Sambung Sasuke yang tak kalah kaget.

Naruto terlihat panik, "O..Oh.. Hai.. I..Ini.. Punya Kakashi.." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk DVD. Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengambil remote TV.

"Aku tahu..." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Kemudian mematikan TV nya. Naruto telihat kecewa.

"...Cuci tangan dan makan sana." Kata Sasuke lagi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kecewa Naruto.

"Ta..Tapi.. TV..."

Sasuke melirik Naruto galak, "Cuci Tangan... Makan.."

"Ba..Baik.."

.

.

.

Suasana makan sangat canggung, Naruto terlihat tidak enak ketahuan 'melakukan dan menonton' sesuatu. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung, matanya sesekali melirik ruang tengah.

"Kau bisa menontonnya nanti." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

Naruto terlihat salah tingkah, "Bu..Bukan itu..." Katanya panik sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli lalu berjalan ke arah tempat cuci piring.

"Well, tadi ayahku menelepon..." Kata Naruto, Sasuke meliriknya sebentar.

"Lalu?"

"...Dia bilang kalau Kakashi dan Iruka di tempatnya dan mungkin tidak bisa pulang, jadi cuma ada kita berdu~."

_-Trak-_ Sasuke menjatuhkan mangkok yang ingin dicucinya ke bak cucian secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja mangkok tadi tidak pecah.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, "Ka..kau bilang cuma kita berdua?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya lalu mengangguk, "Iya, memangnya ada apa?"

Wajah Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi aneh, _Berdua... Dengan Naruto?..._

Mata Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sibuk memakan ramennya kemudian pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain.

.

_Sasuke berbaring di futonnya mencoba untuk tidur, tetapi sesuatu yang berada di pinggangnya mengusik acara tidurnya._

_Sasuke berbalik. Dihadapannya Naruto memegang pinggang cowok raven itu._

_"Na..Naruto.. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan jantung yang berdebar._

_Cowok blonde itu tersenyum, "Aku kedinginan, boleh aku tidur denganmu?"_

_Sasuke menarik selimutnya, "Ka..kalau kau kedinginan, kau bisa mengambil selimut di dalam lemari." Kali ini nada suara Sasuke terdengar panik._

_Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Aku ingin kau yang menjadi selimutku."_

_Sasuke terdiam, terlebih lagi melihat Naruto yang membuka bajunya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat kulitnya yang tan dan badannya yang agak atletis terlihat jelas._

_"Na...Naru.." Detak jantung Sasuke berdetak sepuluh kali lipat, dia dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah seketika._

_Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke untuk tetap telentang di futon, cowok blonde itu berbisik pelan, membuat telinga Sasuke geli, "Kau..Manis.. Sasuke.."_

_"Su..Ke..."_

_"Sa..Suke.."_

_._

"Sasuke!" Seruan Naruto membuat Sasuke kaget, dia berbalik.

"Ah...Ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Naruto menunjuk sesuatu di lantai, "Kau memecahkan gelas."

Sasuke tersadar kemudian langsung berjongkok dan memungut pecahan kaca tadi. Naruto bangkit dari kursi lalu membawa nampannya yang kosong ke bak cucian.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik cowok raven itu.

"No... I'm Fine." Jawab Sasuke singkat, Naruto berjalan ke arah kulkas lalu mengambil kotak jus jeruknya, menegaknya dengan nikmat.

"Well, mau ikut nonton bersama?" Tanya Naruto lagi, Sasuke menatapnya curiga.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Jangan berpikir aneh, hanya menonton film biasa... Film horor mungkin?" Kata cowok blonde itu sambil nyengir.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir.

"Oke, kenapa tidak?" Sasuke berdiri lalu melepaskan celemeknya.

.

.

.

**_Kedai Ichiraku, 16.00 Sore_**

Teuchi-jiisan terlihat terbaring lemah di futonnya. Disebelahnya, Ayame terlihat khawatir.

"Ini obatnya..." Kata Sai sambil menyodorkan beberapa obat demam ke Ayame.

"Terima kasih... Aku jadi harus merepotkan kau dan Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

Ayame melirik Sai lalu tersenyum, "Ya, tadi siang sepulang sekolah, aku minta tolong Sasuke untuk membeli obat demam..." Ayame menatap ayahnya, "...Tapi sepertinya demam ayah belum turun juga."

Sai duduk disebelah Ayame, "Tenang saja, pasti sembuh kok."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Oh, ya maaf... Kamarmu harus kupinjam untuk tempat tidur ayah, biasanya dia selalu tidur di sofa atau kedai, tapi kalau sakit begini..."

Sai menepuk bahu Ayame, "Tenang, aku bisa tidur disofa kok."

Ayame terlihat berpikir, lalu ingat sesuatu, "Bagaimana kalau kau tidur di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke?"

"Ditempat mereka?"

Ayame mengangguk senang, kemudian berjalan ke arah meja dan mengambil kertas, "Aku rasa mereka tidak akan keberatan menampung seseorang untuk beberapa hari..."

Sai terlihat berpikir, lalu tersenyum misterius.

Ayame menyodorkan kertas yang dipegangnya, "Ini... Ini alamat mereka, aku juga menggambarkan peta kalau kau tersesat."

Sai tersenyum sambil menerima kertas dari Ayame, "Terima kasih." Jawab Sai singkat.

.

.

.

**_Kakashi's Home, 20.00 Malam_**

Naruto sudah siap-siap duduk bersila di depan TV, cowok blonde itu terlihat senang. Matanya melirik ke dapur, "Sasuke, mana popcorn nya?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Sebentar, pangeran."

Naruto membalas dengan cengiran yang khas ketika Sasuke membawa semangkuk besar popcorn.

Sasuke melirik sofa, lalu berusaha menempatkan pantatnya disana.

"Sasuke, tunggu..." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke tidak jadi duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Sini..." Naruto menepuk pangkuannya, "...Duduk disini."

Sasuke berkacak piggang, "Untuk apa aku duduk diatas pangkuanmu?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, hanya ingin... Lagipula kita akan menonton film horror kan? Aku butuh sesuatu untuk bersembunyi."

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "Ambil guling atau bantal sana." Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil berusaha duduk disofa, tetapi Naruto terlanjur menarik lengannya sehingga cowok raven itu jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Naruto.

"He..Hei.." Protes Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pegangan Naruto dipinggangnya.

"Ssstt... Filmnya dimulai." Jelas Naruto lagi sambil tetap mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu pasrah, "Whatever..."

.

Film dimulai, Naruto menatap layar TV dengan tegang, sedangkan Sasuke yang berada dipangkuannya hanya makan popcorn dengan santai.

Dilayar, Naruto menonton seorang wanita yang berlari ketakutan, dibelakangnya sebuah makhluk dengan tangan dan kaki yang patah mengejarnya di dinding.

Wanita itu terjatuh, napasnya memburu liar, dia berbalik.

Tidak ada siapapun. Sedikit lega, wanita itu berdiri dengan kaki gemetar.

Uap napasnya membuat udara dingin semakin dingin, dia bergerak mundur perlahan.

_-Trek-Trek-Trek-_ Wanita itu berhenti bergerak. Matanya melirik takut-takut sesuatu yang berada dibelakangnya.

"GWAAAAAAA!" Teriakan Naruto hampir membuat Sasuke menumpahkan popcornya.

"Shut Up! Dumbass!" Seru Sasuke kesal. Dia takut bukan karena menonton filmnya, melainkan mendengar teriakan dari Naruto.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Kau membuat jantungku berhenti." Kata Sasuke lagi berusaha memunguti popcorn yang tercecer di lantai.

Sasuke tidak bisa meraih popcorn yang agak jauh darinya, jadi dia berusaha berdiri.

"Jangan..." Bisik Naruto pelan sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang.

"Tapi.. Popcorn nya.."

"Biarkan saja... Tetap disini." Pinta Naruto sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu hanya mendesah pelan. _Kenapa aku harus ikut menonton film tidak bermutu ini._

Sasuke kembali lagi fokus dengan filmnya, tetapi Naruto tidak. Wangi sabun dari tubuh Sasuke menyeruak masuk ke indera penciumannya.

Naruto menghirup belakang leher Sasuke dengan pelan, agar tidak ketahuan cowok raven itu.

"Kau tahu?.." Sasuke mulai angkat bicara, "...Film ini tidak menarik, serius!..." Sasuke mengambil sisa popcorn di mangkuk lalu memasukannya ke mulut, "... Film horor selalu tentang efect sound yang dibuat nyaring...Cih.. Kekanakan."

Naruto tidak mendengarkan kritikan Sasuke, tangannya lebih memilih bergerak masuk ke dalam baju Sasuke tanpa diketahui cowok raven itu.

"Lihat saja... Akting aktornya buruk!" Sambung Sasuke lagi yang masih protes dengan filmnya sambil sibuk ngemil.

Naruto hanya ber'Hn' saja, napasnya memburu. Wangi Sasuke membuatnya terhipnotis.

Naruto tahu ini berbahaya, dia bisa saja dipotong-potong Sasuke kalau ketahuan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. But, Hey! Jangan salahkan cowok blonde yang memasuki masa remaja dan tidak bisa menahan libidonya. Salahkan saja Sasuke, kenapa begitu polosnya tanpa mengetahui niat 'jahat' nya.

Oke! Ini memang niat 'jahat'. Naruto berusaha menahan bagian bawahnya untuk tidak 'berdiri' , tapi, Hey! Sekali lagi dia cuma remaja. Oke?

Sasuke terlihat gelisah duduk dipangkuan Naruto, mata cowok raven itu menatap Naruto, "Hei.. Dobe..."

"Hn?"

"Bisa kau singkirkan botol minuman dari pangkuanmu? Itu menyakiti pantatku! Serius! Aku sedang fokus menonton!"

"Hn..." Jawab Naruto lagi tanpa memberitahu bahwa tidak ada botol minuman dipangkuannya, yang ada 'botol' miliknya sendiri.

Sebuah sentuhan mampir di leher Naruto, cowok blonde itu tersenyum, "Sasuke, kau menggelitiki leherku, lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku."

Sasuke melirik ke Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya, "Bagaimana aku menyentuhmu kalau kedua tanganku di depan?..." Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "...Jangan bodoh! Tidak lucu, kalau kau mau menakutiku."

Naruto tercengang kaget, dia menghentikan gerakan menggerayangi Sasuke. Matanya horor.

Sentuhan tangan di leher Naruto membuat cowok itu benar-benar merinding, "Sa...Sasuke.." Panggilnya takut-takut tanpa berani melirik ke belakang.

"Hn..?" Sasuke masih sibuk menonton film dan ngemil.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya susah payah, kepalanya berbalik dengan cepat.

.

Sebuah wajah mengerikan dengan rambut panjang terurai.

"GWAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**RnR please ^O^  
**

**Special thanks:**

**Siapakek, RannadaYouichi, AiCinta, Blown a.k.a Anak Yunjae, MORPH, Akira no Sikhigawa, Sabaku Yuuhi, Nura, Namiuchi haruno, TheBrownEyes'129, Noirouge, Black LIly, Princess Viosionaries of obsesi dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa disebutin satu-satu *bungkuk mnta maaf*: **Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah bela2in baca fic gaje q... hehehehe XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sho-ai, gaje, OOC dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Daily Life Of Yakuza  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 13)**

**Special: Ghost Story 2**

* * *

"GWAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak ketakutan. Didepannya sebuah wajah mengerikan dan rambut panjang terurai menatap Naruto dengan seram.

Sasuke yang jatuh dari pangkuan Naruto hanya memandang 'Hantu' tadi dengan kesal.

"Sai, hentikan menakuti Naruto!" Seru Sasuke sambil memunguti ceceran popcorn.

Topeng hantu tadi terbuka memperlihatkan wajah Sai yang tersenyum. "Tapi aku suka melihat wajah ketakutan Naruto. Manis sekali."

Naruto yang sadar dirinya dikerjain Sai hanya mendengus kesal, "Kau itu! Kalau aku mati mendadak bagaimana?!"

Sai beralih duduk ke sofa, "Ya kalau mati ya mati saja."

Naruto ingin sekali menghajar anak itu, benar-benar deh... Lagi asyik-asyiknya malah diganggu oleh dia. Tetapi bukan berarti Naruto ingin terus menggerayangi Sasuke walau hatinya ingin. Tapi serius! Semua orang pasti akan kesal kalau momen berharganya diganggu orang lain, dalam hal ini adalah 'menggerayangi Sasuke'.

"Tunggu disini Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil membawa mangkuk sisa popcorn ke dapur.

Naruto duduk di sofa tepat disebelah Sai dengan lemas.

Cowok berambut hitam itu melirik ke arah Naruto, lalu menatap sesuatu yang mqsih menonjol dari balik celana Naruto. Sai menyentuhnya.

"Gwaaaa!" Naruto spontan berteriak kaget.

"Ada apa lagi?!" Teriak Sasuke dari arah dapur.

Naruto terlihat panik, "Ti...Tidak ada apa-apa." Sahut Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sai dari atas celananya.

Naruto melotot pada pemuda pucat itu, "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya, kemudian mengambil remote TV, "Aku disuruh Ayame-san kesini untuk menginap. Teuchi-jiisan sakit, jadi kamarku dipakai." Jawab Sai tidak peduli.

"Hahhhhh..." Naruto mendesah pelan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa.

Sai meliriknya, "Kau tidak suka?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, "Bukan itu sih..."_ Tapi kau menganggu acaraku dengan Sasuke_, Sambung Naruto dalam hati._ Bisa tidak sih kau menggangguku setelah aku menyelesaikan 'niat' jahatku?_

Sasuke kembali dengan beberapa gelas jus jeruk. "Jadi... Kau ingin menginap disini?"

Sai tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tetap fokus ke TV. Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar, meminta pendapat cowok blonde itu. Sesungguhnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka Sai menginap disini. Ah bukan, maksudnya BENCI... SANGAT BENCI.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Terserah kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke berdehem, "Sai, Kau tidak bis~"

"Hei..." Sai mengambil beberapa lilin yang entah didapatnya darimana, lalu menyusunnya di lantai, "...Bagaimana kalau kita bercerita tentang hantu?" Katanya lagi memotong pembicaraan Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu menatapnya sebal, lalu memijat keningnya, "Dengar Sai, Kau tidak bisa menginap dis~"

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa kau mau ikut bercerita hantu?" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke cowok blonde itu, mengacuhkan perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sai marah. Oke! Ini sudah kelewatan, cowok muka tembok ini memang harus diusir dengan kejam dari rumah, dia hanya akan membawa penyakit disini dan mengganggu suasana romantisku dengan Naruto.

Tunggu. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa tadi aku bilang romantis? Ah bukan... Aku bilang dramatis. Sasuke mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ya! Aku bilang dramatis.

Sai tidak mempedulikan tingkah aneh Sasuke matanya menatap penuh harap ke Naruto, "Kau pasti mau kan, Nar~"

"Tidak Mau!" Jawab Naruto tegas.

"Tapi, Naru~"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!... Aku tidak suka cerita hantu!" Ucap Naruto tegas berusaha keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sai terdiam lalu menyeringai aneh, "Ohh.. Aku pikir kau berani..."

-Deg- Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Sai menyeringai lagi, "...Dan aku pikir kau tidak takut pada apa pun."

Naruto meneguk liurnya susah payah. Bagaimana dia bisa mengaku kalau dia takut hantu? Bakal hancur image cool dan kerennya. Oh my god! Tidak boleh! Dia harus terlihat kuat dan berani!

Naruto berbalik sambil mengacak pinggang, "Ha..Ha..Ha... Aku ini kuat dan berani, aku tidak takut hantu..." Serunya dengan suara kering menahan gemetar dikakinya.

Sai tersenyum, "Naruto hebat... Sangat macho..."

Naruto memperlihatkan otot lengannya, "Ha..ha.. Aku macho-man tidak mungkin takut pada hantu... heh, yang benar saja, hantu itu tidak ada apa-apanya!"

Sasuke menepuk kepalanya frustasi. Cowok blonde itu memang tidak tahan pujian, sekali dipuji pasti langsung melayang kelangit ketujuh. Apa Naruto tidak tahu kalau Sai hanya berpura-pura, lihat saja wajah dan senyum datarnya!

Naruto duduk bersila di dalam lingkaran lilin, "Sasuke, ayo..."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu duduk disebelah Naruto, matanya melirik Sai tajam, "Dengar, kalau sudah selesai dengan permaianan bodohmu ini, kau keluar dari rumah kami, mengerti?!"

Sai tidak menjawab hanya menampilkan senyum dinginnya, "Ayo berpegangan tangan... Lalu kita akan mulai bercerita dan meniup lilinnya satu persatu."

Kekanakan! Pikir Sasuke lagi. Siapa juga yang akan berpegangan tangan lalu bercerita tentang hantu dan meniup lilin? Serius! Orang yang berumur 18 tahun dan memiliki otak pintar tidak akan melakukan hal diluar logika. Sasuke melirik Naruto, cowok itu meneguk liurnya susah payah sambil memegang tangan Sai dan Sasuke dengan erat. Ah iya! Sasuke baru ingat, cowok blonde itu juga masih kekanakan dan... Bodoh kuadrat!

"Baiklah, aku yang mulai duluan..." Kata Sai kemudian memejamkan matanya, "...Dulu saat aku menjadi pembunuh..."

"Tu..Tunggu... Kau menjadi apa?" Jelas Naruto yang sedikit kaget.

"Ssst, diamlah Naruto." Bisik Sai lagi. Naruto terpaksa menahan rasa penasarannya. Tadi Sai bilang apa sih? Pembunuh apa pemburu? Ah, mungkin pemburu, kurasa Sai suka berburu hewan liar.

Sai membuka matanya pelan, berusaha merasakan hawa ngeri disekitar mereka lalu mulai bercerita.

.

_Sai berlari menuju sebuah gedung tua yang usang. Napas cowok itu tersenga-sengal, dadanya sakit tetapi dia berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya._

_Gerombolan orang-orang yang berada dibelakangnya terlihat marah, "Dia Masuk Ke Dalam Gedung Tua Ini!" Teriak salah satu gerombolan tadi._

_"Ayo Kejar!" Teriak yang lain._

_Sai yang bersembunyi di balik dinding kemudian segera bergegas pergi. "Aku...Harus keluar dari sini..."_

_Sai bergerak masuk kesebuah ruangan untuk bersembunyi._

_-Trek- Sai berbalik waspada "Si..Siapa itu?"_

_Hening. Tidak ada suara._

_Sai berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatifnya, tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah pistol._

_-Trek-Trek- Suara aneh itu lagi. Sai mengarahkan sesuatu dipojokkan ruangan. "Ke..Keluar...Kau!" Teriaknya terbata-bata._

_Sekali lagi masih hening. Sebelum Sai melonggarkan otot kakunya, sebuah tangan panjang keluar dari bayangan hitam dipojokan kamar._

_Sai menatap tercengang, Tangan itu patah dengan posisi yang janggal, beberapa tulang terlihat mencuat keluar, kemudian helaian rambut menjalar di lantai._

_Sai Mundur perlahan, kakinya gemetar. "Si..Siapa kau?!"_

_Suara cekikikan ngeri terdengar, __**"Apa kau begitu ingin tahu...?"**__ Suara berat yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding terdengar dari arah belakang Sai. Cowok itu yakin belakangnya hanya ada dinding._

_Sai berusaha melirik dengan ekor matanya, dan memutar perlahan kepalanya._

_Sai berbalik. Kosong! Tidak ada apa-apa hanya ada sebuah dinding dengan lubang yang kecil. Sai melirik ke lubang itu. Ruangan disebelahnya kosong, hanya ada beberapa meja, kursi dan lemari usang._

_Bola mata Sai jatuh pada sesuatu yang bergelantungan di plafon atap, sebuah tubuh wanita yang tercekik tali tambang. Tubuh yang kaku dengan lidah menjulur, mata wanita itu terpejam. _

_Sai yang kaget berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Dia melihat tubuh itu terayun lemah._

_**"Kau suka melihat tubuh matiku?"**__- Tiba-tiba suara berat terdengar dari belakang punggungnya. Sai berbalik kaget._

_Dihadapannya, sepasang wajah rusak dan mata yang mencuat keluar menatapnya tajam._

_._

"GWAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak, Sasuke berusaha menutupi telinganya yang berdenging.

"Diam, Dobe! Kau bukan anak umur 5 tahun!" Desis Sasuke marah. Sai hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah 'Macho' Naruto.

"Ta..Tapi Teme, cerita itu benar-benar seram..." Ucap Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Itu sama sekali tidak mengerikan..." Sasuke merapikan posisi duduknya lalu berdehem, "...Ceritaku lebih mengerikan."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan horor, tenggorokannya benar-benar kering saat ini. Cowok blonde itu menyesal telah terjebak di permainan mengerikan begini.

Sasuke berdehem, membuat suaranya terdengar berat dan seram, "..Dulu, ada sebuah permainan yang dimainkan oleh murid perempuan... Permainan kejar kematian..."

.

_Sasuke yang saat itu berumur 17 tahun dan memasuki tahun kedua ajaran sekolah terlihat sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi melewati koridor kosong. Memang pada saat itu sedang ada pelajaran, jadi seluruh koridor sepi karena semua murid sedang belajar dikelas.  
_

_Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai disepanjang koridor sepi itu. -Tap-Tap-Tap-__**Srek**__-Tap-_

_Sasuke berhenti. Dia merasa ada suara lain yang mengikutinya. Suara gesekan sesuatu dengan lantai. Sasuke berbalik, tidak ada apa-apa selain koridor panjang. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, dia mulai melangkah lagi._

_Tap-Tap-__**Srek**__- Sasuke berhenti lagi. Dia benar-benar yakin mendengar sesuatu. Sasuke tidak menengok kebelakang, cowok raven itu berusaha berjalan pelan._

_-Tap- Satu langkah kaki Sasuke, -Tap- Langkah lain dari kaki Sasuke,__** -Srek-**__ Suara sesuatu dibelakang Sasuke. Cowok raven itu berhenti._

_Serius! Ini benar-benar membuat perasaan Sasuke ngeri. Dia hanya berusaha berjalan ke arah kamar mandi melewati lorong, dan sekarang diiikuti oleh-entah-apa-itu-namanya yang mengekornya dibelakang._

_Sasuke berusaha melirik kebelakang tetapi sedetik kemudian dia mengendurkan niatnya itu. "Lihat, tidak, lihat, tidak..." Sasuke berusaha menghitung kesepuluh jarinya._

_-TENG!-TENG!- Bel istrirahat berbunyi sebelum Sasuke selesai menghitung kesepuluh jarinya, Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget. Kemudian Sasuke berusaha berbalik kebelakang._

_Beberapa murid cowok dan cewek keluar dari ruang kelas, mereka semua sibuk berbincang atau berlarian menuju kantin. Sasuke menghela napas lega._

_Beberapa gerombolan cewek berjalan melewati Sasuke menuju kamar mandi. "Kau tahu..? Kata salah seorang cewek, "...Katanya kamar mandi pria disekolah ini dihantui."_

_Sasuke melirik gadis itu dengan penasaran._

_Salah seorang gadis terlihat bersemangat bercerita, "Iya, semua cowok dikelas kita pernah bertemu hantu wanita itu, kata mereka setiap mereka pergi kekamar mandi selalu ada bunyi aneh yang mengikuti..." gadis itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, "...Mereka bilang, mereka melihat seorang cewek denan bagian tubuh yang janggal, mengejar mereka dengan ngeri."_

_Salah seorang cewek kelihatan ketakutan, "Hiii.. Seram, cewek itu pasti murid disini yang suka bermain kejar kematian."_

_Beberapa gerombolan cewek itu melirik gadis yng bercerita tadi, "Kejar kematian?"_

_Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Dulu, seorang cewek bermain petak umpet, kemudian dia jatuh dari atas atap gedung sekolah karena berusaha bersembunyi, dia terpeleset. Makanya sekarang, bermain petak umpet dilarang oleh para guru." Jelas gadis itu mengakhiri ceritanya._

_Sasuke terlihat gelisah, dia menundukkan wajahnya bingung. Ingin ke toilet apa tidak ya? Ya sudahlah tahan saja dul~_

_Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan pikirannya, tiba-tiba semua orang sudah menghilang dalam sekejap. Ketika dia menengadah semua murid terlihat tidak ada lagi. Koridor itu sepi sekarang, benar-benar kosong._

_Sasuke panik. Dia terus berpikir 'Kemana semua orang?' padahal baru saja istirahat, seharusnya koridor penuh dengan murid tetapi sekarang malah sunyi senyap. Sasuke berbalik menuju kelas. Dia berusaha menanamkan dalam pikirannya apapun yang terjadi jangan menengok kebelakang, "Cukup ambil tas lalu pulang, oke?" Kata Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

_-Tap-Tap- Sasuke melangkah pelan. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Tenang Sasuke, Tenang._

_-Tap-Tap-__**Srek**__-__Tap- Sasuke berhenti. Suara itu pun berhenti. Sasuke meneguk liurnya susah payah. Oh Tuhan, Dewa jashin, Shinigami, siapa saja, tolong aku! Sasuke menjerit dalam hati tetapi dia berusaha tetap tenang._

_Sasuke berjalan lagi, suara itu masih mengikuti, cowok raven itu mempercepat larinya, suara yang mengejarnya dibelakang juga semakin cepat. __**-Srek-Srek-Srek-**_

_Ini benar-benar kelewatan! Dia hanya berusaha menuju toilet tetapi malah dikejar sesuatu yang menurut gerombolan cewek-cewek tadi adalah 'Hantu'. Oke! Sasuke mungkin tidak takut hantu, tetapi tetap saja, kakinya berusaha lari dari yang namanya 'Hantu'._

_Sasuke merasakan jantungnya meletup-letup kencang, bukan pertanda baik, terlebih lagi keringat yang membasahi keningnya. _

_-TAP- Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia mencoba yakin tidak ada namanya hantu. Dia mencoba menghitung angka, "Oke... Dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan berbalik..."_

_"Satu..." Sasuke menghitung, "..Dua..." Kata Sasuke pelan._

_**"Tiga-" **__Suara berat mencuri hitungan Sasuke. Cowok itu berbalik kaget. Seorang wanita dengan kepala terbalik menatapnya dari atas plafon atap._

_._

"GWAAAAA!" Naruto hampir menjambak rambutnya ngeri. Sasuke sekali lagi tersentak dengan teriakan Naruto.

"Astaga Naruto! Bisa kau berhenti berteriak! Kau mau membuatku jantungan?!" Seru Sasuke kesal sambil melotot ke arah cowok berambut blonde itu.

Naruto terlihat meringkuk ketakutan, Sasuke tidak tega memarahi cowok penakut itu. "Hahhhh..." Sasuke menghela napasnya. "...Sekarang giliranmu Naruto."

"E..Eh? A..Aku?" Tanyanya sedikit tergagap.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Balas Sasuke sebal.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya susah payah, "Baiklah..." Katanya lagi, "...Ini dimulai waktu aku masih berumur 10 tahun." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, matanya terpejam.

.

_Naruto kecil berjalan dengan riang bersama Kurama. Mereka menelusuri jalan yang saat itu memang sepi. Naruto menggenggam tangan Kurama erat, "Nii-chan, jalan disana sepi... Aku takut." _

_Kurama menyeringai, "Heh! Jadi cowok itu jangan takut hantu!..." Seru sang Kyuubi sambil menepuk kepala Naruto. "...Kalau begitu aku akan jalan duluan." Sambung Kurama lagi._

_Anak berambut merah terang itu bergerak menuju tikungan jalan yang sepi dan gelap. Setelah sampai disana Kurama berbalik nyengir ke arah Naruto lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Lihat tidak ada ap-" sebelum Kurama meneruskan perkataannya, bocah laki-laki itu ditarik oleh sesuatu._

_Naruto terbelalak ngeri, "Nii-Chan!" Anak berambut pirang itu bergegas berlari menuju kakaknya, tetapi nihil Kurama sudah menghilang._

_Naruto ketakutan, badannya gemetaran. Dia menatap kiri jalan. Gelap. _

_Lalu beralih menatap sisi kanan jalan. Masih gelap dan kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang berjalan pada pukul 9 malam saat itu. Gang di tempat tinggal mereka memang sepi. Harusnya Kurama menuruti perkataan Minato untuk tidak berbelanja malam-malam, harusnya Naruto juga tidak membantah perkataan Minato untuk membawa dua bodyguard untuk menjaga mereka. Kini, Kurama menghilang entah kemana._

_"Nii-chan..." Naruto berusaha berjalan. __**-Trek-**__ suara langkah yang berada didepannya membuatnya berhenti. Bocah itu tidak dapat melihat apa yang berada didepannya. Terlalu gelap._

_"Nii-chan?" Tanya Naruto lagi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

_**-Trek-Trek-Trek-**__ Suara itu makin keras. Naruto mundur dengan ketakutan. Dia sudah yakin itu bukan kakaknya. Kakaknya tidak akan begitu. Kemudian terdengar suara nyanyian anak-anak. _

_Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya lagi. Ya itu suara nyanyian anak laki-laki. Satu.. Ah bukan, tapi dua orang anak laki-laki. Ya memang dua orang! Suaranya terdengar berbeda._

_"Ha..Hallo... Si..Siapa disana?" Seru Naruto takut-takut. Suara nyanyian tadi berhenti, berganti menjadi suara cekikikan anak kecil. Naruto benar-benar merinding._

_**"Ingin bermain?"**__ Sebuah suara anak kecil terdengar oleh Naruto. Bocah itu tidak dapat melihat jelas. Hanya siluet kaki yang dapat dilihatnya._

_**"Ya, ayo bermain."**__ Kata suara yang lain. Naruto mundur perlahan ketika siluet tadi menampakan sosok dua orang anak laki-laki. Wajah mereka masih tersembunyi di balik bayangan. Naruto berusaha menatapnya lebih jelas lagi._

_Naruto terbelalak ngeri saat melihat wajah mereka. Wajah mereka berlumuran darah, salah satu mata anak itu menyembul keluar dan satu lagi bibirnya terbelah dengan goresan yang mengerikan._

_._

"GWAAAA!" Naruto berteriak lagi sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mengigil. "Mengingat itu, makin membuatku ketakutan." Sambung Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sai terdiam dan saling pandang. Bahkan Sasuke yang cerewet pun kini hanya terdiam mendengar teriakan Naruto. Dia tidak protes lagi. Sai menyenggol Sasuke. Kemudian Sai berbisik pelan ke Sasuke tanpa diketahui Naruto, "Sudah ku bilang, seharusnya kita jangan menakuti dia waktu itu."

Sasuke melotot, "Mana aku tahu kalau ternyata anak yang kita takuti itu Naruto, saat itu gelap!" Bisik Sasuke lagi.

Sai terlihat berpikir, "Ternyata yang bersama Itachi-nii waktu itu kakaknya Naruto ya?..." Sasuke menatap adiknya itu bingung.

Sai berbisik lagi, "Itu lho, waktu kita disuruh Itachi-nii untuk menakuti orang, saat itu dia dengan seseorang'kan? Di pojokan jalan."

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. _Ohh, jadi yang bermesraan dengan Itachi saat itu kakaknya Naruto ya?_

Naruto berbalik menatap Sai dan Sasuke, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sampai berbisik begitu?"

Sasuke tersenyum dipaksakan, "A..ahaha, Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sai menyodorkan lilin ke arah Naruto, "Ayo tiup lalu kita akan mulai berhitung."

Naruto terlihat enggan tetapi akhirnya ditiupnya juga lilin tadi. Sasuke dan Sai meniup semua lilin yang menyala. Sekarang mereka bertiga berada dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada lampu maupun lilin. Benar-benar gelap.

"Baiklah.. Kita mulai..." Kata Sai lagi, "Satu!"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Dua!"

Tenggorokan Naruto tercekat selama sedetik, "Ti..Tiga."

Kemudian mereka diam, menunggu seseorang untuk mengatakan empat. Itu peraturannya, selesai bercerita, tiup seluruh lilin dan mulai berhitung, jika seluruh anggota sudah berhitung, maka bila terdengar satu lagi yang berhitung maka yang berhitung terakhir itu adalah hantunya.

Tangan Naruto terasa berkeringat, Sasuke melirik cowok pirang itu dengan pandangan kasihan. Seharusnya waktu dia kecil dulu, dia tidak menakut-nakuti Naruto, kalau begitu Naruto tidak akan menjadi penakut seperti sekarang ini. Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Sudah hentikan..." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil bangkit dari duduknya, "... Percuma." Sambung Sasuke lagi. Sai terlihat kecewa sedangkan Naruto menghembuskan napas lega.

Cowok blonde itu terlihat meregangkan ototnya, kemudian menyalakan seluruh lampu ruangan, "Kau tahu? Aku pikir hantu itu tidak ad-"

_**"Empat."**_

Naruto terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Sai. Sasuke sepertinya tidak mendengar. Cowok raven itu sibuk merapikan DVD yang teronggok begitu saja.

Naruto mulai ketakutan, "Sa..Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Ka...Kau dengar tadi?" Nada suara Naruto terdengar mencicit ditelinga Sasuke.

"Dengar apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah horor.

"Ta..Tadi... Ada yang menghitung 'Empat' begitu." Jelas Naruto sambil mempraktekkan dengan gaya horor. Sasuke mendengus.

"Hantu itu tidak ada, Nar-"

_-Sreekk-Sreekk- _Terdengar suara yang bergesekan dengan tembok. Naruto menatap ngeri seluruh dinding. Lengan Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Sa..Sasuke... Itu apa?"

Sasuke menatap tajam keseluruh penjuru ruangan. "Naruto kau tunggu disini." Kata cowok raven itu sambil bergegas menuju pintu depan. Naruto terlihat kecewa ditinggal Sasuke.

Sai melirik Naruto lalu tersenyum, "Kau bisa memelukku kalau takut."

Naruto terlihat salah tingkah, "A...Ahaha... Ti..Tidak perlu." Jawab Naruto lagi.

-Trek-Trek- Suara yang mengganggu dari arah jendela. Naruto sedikit merinding. Dia tidak berani berbalik. Sai ikut-ikutan membeku.

Sai melirik Naruto, "K..Kau macho'kan? Ka..kalau begitu periksa jendela."

Naruto menggeleng mantap, "I..Ini bukan masalah macho atau tidak... Lagipula kenapa bukan kau saja yang periksa jendela?"

Sai sedikit melotot, "Kan disini, cuma kau saja yang paling 'Cowok'!"

Naruto mendesah pasrah. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka bertiga cowok, apa maksudnya kalau aku saja yang 'cowok', memangnya mereka apa? Hermaphrodite?

Naruto bergerak perlahan menuju jendela, Sai membuntuti Naruto dari belakang. "Cepat, Naruto." Kata Sai lagi.

Naruto menepis dorongan Sai, "Se..Sebentar." cowok blond eitu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah jendela, hingga...

"Gyaaaaa!" Teriakan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Mata Naruto yang ketakutan kini berubah menjadi waspada.

"SASUKE!" Naruto berlari menuju pintu depan tanpa mempedulikan rasa takutnya. Sai hanya terdiam ditinggal begitu saja oleh Naruto.

Cowok blonde itu melihat Sasuke terduduk dilantai sambil menunjuk ke arah sesuatu di balik pintu yang terbuka. Naruto menatap tajam sesuatu yang kini menampakkan wujudnya.

Kurama berdiri didepan pintu, "Oh, Hai..."

"Ka...Kakak?" Naruto sedikit kaget, terlebih lagi Kurama membawa sesuatu di bungkusan plastik. Sepotong tangan dan kaki mayat.

Sasuke bergerak lalu bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto. Dia ngeri menatap potongan mayat. Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Bisa tidak jangan menakuti orang seperti itu?"

Kurama terkekeh, "Habisnya kalian serius sekali berhitung, jadi aku ikut berhitung juga..." cowok berambut merah itu melempar kantong mayat tadi ke Naruto.

Naruto menangkapnya dengan sigap, "Potongan mayat apa ini?"

"Bukti pembunuhan, jangan sampai rusak." Kata Kurama lagi.

Sasuke langsung menghindar dari Naruto yang membawa kantong mayat, "O...Oi Dobe! Kau takut hantu tapi tidak takut mayat?"

Naruto menampilkan senyuman lebarnya, "Mayat sih tidak bergerak, kalau hantu dia bisa menembus dinding." Jawab Naruto dengan alasan kekanakan. Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan otak cowok pirang itu. Dimana-mana orang pasti lebih takut dengan mayat dibandingkan hantu. Sebenarnya otak dobe ini terbuat dari apa sih?

Kurama hanya tertawa lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah tetapi langsung terhenti ketika sosok Sai yang tersenyum menyapanya, "Hai... Kurama-san."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf telat update hehehe *garuk2 pala***

**Special thanks:**

**vivi, ash, TheBrownEyes'129, AiCinta, Noirouge, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunjae, MORPH, Balck Lily, Sabaku-Yuuhi, Yue lawliet, rere, Akira no Sikhigawa, Ati, Akira Naru-Desu, Fishiie LophehaeUKE, Anaatha Namikaze, Kyu-chan, Kirika no karin, Nura, Yu, L : **Thanks buat kalian semua. i luph u all *hug* ^O^


End file.
